Always Happy
by newyears
Summary: Meet Happy Lowman, before he became the Tacoma Killer, and his girl Casey. This is my first story. See Happy as a young man in love. Will eventually fall into line with the series. However is currently an AU. My first attempt at writing, but constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Casey first met Isadore "Happy" Lowman when she was 16 and a junior in high school. Sure, she had seen him around, but never really met until they had an art class and were made partners together. He was 17 and a senior with a major chip on his shoulder. He ditched classes more than attending them. He hung out with the wrong crowd, always getting in trouble for fighting and had been to juvy a couple of times although Casey didn't know why, had only heard rumors. When he was in class, he didn't speak to her, only drew in his sketchbook, ignoring her completely. At first, this didn't bother Casey. She wasn't too bad in art, definitely not as good as Happy, but she could hold her own. What did bother Casey was that over the first part of the semester, she grew to enjoy sharing a table with him, drawing in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. And when he wasn't there, she began to realize she missed the silence between them, the smell of his cologne, Cool Water, the sound of his breathing and the peaceful look on his face when he was deep into his art. It was the only time she ever saw that, any other time he always had this intimidating look to him, but not when drawing, not when creating a masterpiece, it was only then that Casey felt she might possibly be witnessing the real Happy.

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas break that the teacher gave partners a project that would need to be completed before Christmas break. Each partner was to draw the other, according to how they saw each other. Casey was a little worried, a few months into the class and in all honesty she didn't think Happy had ever even looked her way. However, since this was not necessarily a portrait, she knew it would not be difficult, and she knew exactly how she wanted to draw him. So, the last day of class before break, the teacher instructed the partners to pull out their drawings and show their partners, then to place them on her desk before leaving for break.

Casey pulled hers out first. Happy had that same old intimidating look on his face, but when she placed his drawing in front of him, she thought she saw his face soften, even if only a little. She had drawn a simple picture of him as she saw him drawing in class. Concentration etched in his face, but there in his eyes were peace and love. He was sitting against a brick wall colored in graffiti, trash littering the sidewalk around him, but yet he was at peace. He looked up from the picture, and Casey swore she saw the trace of a smile while he looked in her eyes before he placed a picture in front of her. Looking down, she saw herself transitioning between multiple modes of dance, from ballet to tap, from street style to classic. Casey knew her jaw had dropped. How did he know she danced? She looked up to meet his eyes and instead of a menacing glare, she saw the peace she had drawn there. It seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes while they stared at each other, only broken apart by the ringing of the bell. And then, it was over. He picked up her picture and walked over to the teachers' desk to put it in the pile, then turned around one more time to look at her before leaving.

A week later, Casey performed in The Nutcracker in the local theater. After the show, she walked out with all the dancers to take their bows in front of the audience and as she was coming up from hers she spotted HIM in the very back, leaning against a wall. Their eyes locked again before he turned and walked out. Casey was a bundle of nerves. Why was he there? Was he there for her or someone else? He didn't seem the type to watch ballet and she could have sworn she had never seen him at the theater or the dance studio before. And why did she care anyways? She knew she felt different about him than other guys, but wasn't sure what kind of different it was. They never spoke, never looked at each other, at least that is what she thought. She couldn't stop thinking about him as she changed and threw her bag over her shoulder to prepare for the walk home. Walking out the back door of the theater with some of her friends, she stopped short when she saw Happy leaning against his bike, legs crossed and smoking. What was he doing there?

Happy hated school, the only reason he went when he did was to make sure his attendance didn't drop far enough for him to be kicked out. Not that he would care, but he had made a promise to his ma that he would get a high school diploma. No one in his family had ever finished high school, and being as his mother was the only person he really cared to please, he vowed not to let her down. He wasn't the best son, he knew that, however high school was easy and he knew this one thing would make her delighted beyond compare. Hell, he wasn't stupid, knew if he actually applied himself he would make better than just the average, but he knew that education was not what he wanted. He liked motorcycles, and wanted to see the world. He had learned about cars and trucks at a young age from reading manuals and tinkering around with salvaged parts. Before he was 16 he had rebuilt his bike, and that landed him his first and current job as a mechanic at the gas station up the street from his house. Helping his ma with the bills and putting away as much money as he could, he planned to leave Bakersfield the minute the diploma was in his hands.

He has taken art every year of high school, always keeping to himself. Then senior year a new teacher had arrived and given each student partners. Not what he wanted, but he knew he could keep to himself. He would watch Casey, when he did attend class, through the corners of his eye. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. So beautiful in fact, that he didn't know how to talk to her. She had long brown hair, deep blue eyes and gorgeous sun-kissed, toned skin. She didn't dress like most of the girls in their school, which was either slutty, gangster or preppy. She wore normal classy clothes, clothes that hugged her in all the right places but left things to the imagination.

When she drew, she would get this little crinkle line above her nose, right between the eyes. He always wanted to take his finger and gently rub it away, but could never make a move like that on her. She was different from the others. He had seen her come and go from the dance studio in their part of town. Once, he had even stood outside of the large window and watched. Yet again, he had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful, enough to make him go back more than once. The graceful way she moved when she glided across the floor, the sway of her hips when she performed the salsa, popping of her hips when she danced in street style, it was mesmerizing. He realized that dance to her was like drawing to him, peacefulness. It wasn't until he saw the picture she drew of him that he felt the energy drawing him to her come to a peak. He needed to know her, more of her.

So, he went by the dance studio one day and happened to see that there would be a production of the Nutcracker and he figured she would be in it. So he went to the theater the night of the show and paid the minimal admittance fee, taking a seat in the back. The lights went down and the theater became silent, and even from the distance he knew when she appeared on stage. He was so enthralled in the production and her movements that two hours flew by and the show was over. He quickly got up to leave just as the dancers were coming onstage to take their bows so he leaned up against the wall and watched as she swiftly moved across the stage with the others and took her bow. He never thought she would catch him watching her but when she did he was momentarily paralyzed.

Walking out of the theater to leave, he again felt some force pulling him to stay, so he decided to wait her out. Leaning against his bike and smoking cigarettes while the parking lot cleared he contemplated what he was doing. What was he going to say? He never had to say much to girls, they came on to him. The opening of the back stage door and women talking and laughing broke him from his thoughts, and there she was. Dressed in black yoga pants, a blue hoodie and blue Nikes with her hair still pulled up in a bun. She stopped when she saw him, starring while he stared back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews so far! I LOVE David Labrava's character, and have always thought there is so much more to Happy. I have been wanting to do a story for some time that shows him before the club, what made him the way he his and also a story that shows his side when he is not the enforcer.

I do not own any of the SOA Characters, those belong to the man himself Kurt Sutter. I do own Casey and maybe an occasional new character here and there.

 **Chapter 2**

Happy just looked at her, standing there in the very dimly lit parking lot not really knowing what to do. And Casey just stood there staring back at him. After a minute, one of her friends called out, "Casey, are you coming to eat with us?" Happy looked at her and raised his eyebrows, hoping she would say no. And she did, not even looking at the crowd of people she had walked out with, she shook her head and waved them off, then started walking towards him. When she got within a few feet of him, she again, just stood there. For whatever reason, Casey wasn't nervous, and even stranger didn't feel the least bit awkward standing in front of Happy saying nothing. Silence was what she was used to when it came to him; it the normal.

"So, are you hungry?" Happy asked. "I could eat", Casey replied, still staring at him.

"Did you want to go get something to eat?" he asked, thinking in the back of his mind that he couldn't believe he just asked some chick out to eat. Guess there are firsts for everything. "Sure, but let me warn you I don't eat light" Casey said with a smile. And that smile lit up her entire face, making Happy actually, well, Happy. How could that be? One smile and he actually felt his insides melting, not that he would EVER admit that to anyone.

"Good, because I don't take eating lightly" Happy stated, feeling the corners of his mouth turn up, what was it with this girl? "Want me to follow you or do you want to ride with me?" he asked, patting the back of his bike. "Well, considering I walk it would take forever to follow me so I think I'll take you up on the ride." Casey said, stepping a little closer. God she smells good, Happy thought.

Reaching for his handlebars, he pulled off his helmet and offered it to her. "Have you ever ridden before?" he said while he placed the helmet on her head. Fixing the straps tight, she shook her head no. He instructed her on how to climb on behind him, and once she was seated he took her arms and placed them around his waist. "Hold on tight, and lean into the turns with me, understand?"

Casey again nodded, although she was now having a hard time listening. All she could feel was the warmth on her skin where he had touched her and smell the scent of his cologne mixed with leather and cigarettes which was surprisingly intoxicating.

After making sure her grip was good, Happy backed the bike up and turned out of the parking lot onto a main road, picking up a little speed causing Casey to scoot closer and hold on tighter. How was he supposed to be able to concentrate with her this close? He could smell the fruity scent of her body wash, and her chest was pushed up against his back. It was like another world, sure, he had had other girls on the back of his bike before but none of them felt the way she did pushed up against him. He didn't know what to make of it nonetheless he did know he liked it, maybe a little too much.

The two drove for about 15 minutes until they arrived outside of a little Mexican Restaurant on the outskirts of town. Pulling to a stop, Happy shut off the engine and turned around to offer her his hand to step off before climbed off himself. She had unbuckled the helmet and handed it back to Happy who swung it over the handlebars.

Casey knew the place well; it was one of her favorites. 'De mi familia a la tuya' ( _From My Family to Yours_ ) served some of the best Albondigas and Tamales in town. While never overly full, it did stay quiet busy. However, although the lights were still turned on the closed sign was flipped over. She turned to look at Happy, "guess we got here a little too late." Happy shook his head, took her hand and led her around back and took her through a back door into what she believed to be the kitchen. There, two women were talking and laughing while putting things away and cleaning. Confused, Casey looked at Happy, who looked at her and then loudly cleared his throat. Both women stopped chatting then turned around to see who has walked into the kitchen. For the second time in one night, everyone starred at each other until after what felt like an eternity; the smaller of the women spoke up. "Hola hijo, que tenemos aquí?" ( _Hello son, who do we have here?_ )

Son? Did Casey really just hear that? She looked at Happy, and then took her hand from his. "Hola Sra. Lowman, mi nombre es Casey. Asistir a la escuela con su hijo" ( _Hello Mrs. Lowman, my name is Casey. I go to school with your son_ ) she said, extending her hand to his mother who took it with a look of surprise on her face. "Nice to meet you Casey, I am Sofia, and this is my sister Benita" she said looking Casey in the eye as the other woman came forward to shake Casey's hand as well. Sofia then looked back at Happy. "Have you had dinner yet mijo?" ( _dear_ )

"Nope, was hoping you could help us out with that ma" he said, looking at his mother.

"Sí, sí, llevar a su amiga y sentarse, Tia and I will be out with something warm for the both of you." ( _Yes, yes, take your lady friend and go sit down_ ) His mother stated, shooing Casey and Happy both through the doors leading onto the dining area.

Casey followed Happy's lead as he took them to a corner booth and sat down opposite him. She had never been in here when it was so empty and quiet before. The place had been decorated for Christmas with multicolored lights all over the ceiling and also a small tree in the corner, giving the dining room almost an intimate feeling, especially since they were alone. She looked at Happy, who was looking at her, and decided she would make the first step. "So, I didn't know you liked the ballet."

Happy was glad she had started talking first as he was filling really out of his element. He had never taken a girl to his mom's restaurant nor had a girl ever been introduced to his mother before. He could only imagine what his mother and Tia were gossiping about in the kitchen right now. On the other hand, looking at her looking at him he really didn't care. That could, and he knew would, be discussed later. For now, he wanted only to be in Casey's presence. "Honestly, I never did" he answered, short but truthfully.

"Then might I ask how you ended up in the theater, watching a production of the Nutcracker, alone?" she asked, a little confused. Without really thinking about what he was to going to say, he just blurted out "you".

Casey didn't really know what to say. Was he saying he had come to watch HER? "Okay", she said, not really sure what to make if his admission, "What did you think?"

What word could he use to describe the production? He had only seen her, not anything or anyone else, but he couldn't say that. So, he decided to play it safe. "It's the first ballet I have been too, and it was a sporadic decision. I wasn't disappointed." At that moment, Sofia bought the two teenagers some sodas, and promised to be out in a few minutes with their food. Happy watched as Casey slowly sipped her drink and looked back up to him. "How long have you been dancing?" he asked.

"As long as I can remember," she said, "My mother was a professional dancer, however after an injury was unable to compete or perform anymore. She opened a small studio here before I was even born. I've known it all my life." She smiled then, "my father once told me that mom would dance in the studio with me while she was pregnant, rubbing her belly and telling me how to make all the correct moves." Then, the smile was gone again and she looked at him. He wondered why she had stopped smiling, and then his mother chose that opportunity to come out with two bowls of hot Albondigas with a plate of warm flour tortillas and another plate of tamales to put between them. Casey smiled again. Sofia looked at her and grinned, "I've seen you in here before mija, and I know what you prefer. And tamales are a must at Christmas, no?" She then patted her son on the shoulder and left the two alone again.

"You've been here before?" Happy asked. A little surprised. He had never seen her here, not that he was there all the time, but found it hard to believe their paths had never crossed until this year.

"Oh yea!" Casey exclaimed, "Most authentic Mexican food in Bakersfield! My mother was a dancer, not a cook." She said laughing. "Am I wrong to guess that your mother either works here or owns the place?" she asked as she dug into her bowl.

Happy watched he had never seen a girl really EAT before. Then again, he had never been out to eat with a girl that wasn't family. There had been the occasional BBQ or party though, and all the girls ate were salads and claimed not to be hungry. Not Casey, she was dipping the tortillas in the soup bowl and clearly enjoying the fattening entree. "Yea, ma and Tia own the place. Have had it since I was a kid" he said, and then laughed when she reached for the tamales. "You weren't kidding when you said you don't eat lightly were you?"

Casey didn't even blink an eye or blush; she simply finished chewing what was in her mouth and looked at him "Nope. I dance and burn too many calories. Now, you better catch up if you want to eat light weight". And with that, she went back to her tamales. Happy smirked, but figured she was right, the way she was going there may be nothing left for him if he didn't start eating. So he dug in and the two finished their meal in silence. When they were finished, Casey picked up the empty plates and bowls and carried them towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by Happy's Aunt, "No, No mija, usted es nuestro invitado" ( _you are our guest_ ); taking the dishes she headed back to the kitchen.

Happy stood up and turned off the lights in the dining room, leaving only the tree and multicolored light on and walked over to Casey. She looked up at him, not really sure what to do or say. She wondered if he felt the same way. She took in his strong facial features and muscular stature. He stood a good 6'2" to her 5'4", and was very easy on the eyes. There was no way she could deny an attraction to him, and knew it had been slowly building for months.

Happy was also enjoying the view. Looking down at her small frame in the dimly lit room, the way her eyes sparkled looking at him with such content. She was definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and in that moment he also knew his affection for her had grown over the past months. After a few minutes of silence, Happy asked her if she needed a ride home.

"I actually only live about ten minutes from here" she said, "I can walk."

"No, No mija!" she heard from the kitchen. "My son was raised with courtesy and respect. It is too late and dark and you should not be walking alone. Isadro will take you home, right?" Sofia looked at her son with a no nonsense glare.

"Of course ma", Happy said. "I wasn't going to let her walk alone. How about a ride Casey?" he asked, turning to her. She shook her head yes, agreeing to the ride. She then turned to both Sofia and Benita. "Ambos muchas gracias por la cena" ( _thank you both very much for dinner_ ), "que estaba delicioso y muy ambale." ( _It was delicious and very kind_ ).

"El placer era la neustra, please come back and see us again," Sofia said gently. ( _The pleasure was ours_ )

"Need me to come back to help lock up Ma?" Happy asked. Sofia shook her head no, and Happy stooped down to give both women a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see you both at home" he said as he held the door open for Casey. She waved goodbye and followed him back to his bike. Climbing on behind him she gave him directions to her house, and they were on their way, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

Arriving in front of Casey's house, Happy turned off his engine and again offered her his hand to climb off the back. Taking the helmet off, she handed it back to him and smiled, "Thanks for dinner" she said, this whole evening had been so out of the ordinary that she was unsure of what to do next. He looked at her and before he knew what he was doing he got off his bike, put a hand on her waist and pulled her to him. Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the lips, not ready for the feelings it would stir inside of him. Their lips touching made his stomach turn and he felt his heart was going to pop from his chest. Never had this happened to him, and when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer it felt like home and he knew she had to be his. After a few minutes, Casey pulled back and looked up at him and in her eyes he saw exactly what he was feeling. She smiled and pulled a pen and scrap paper out of her bag, writing down her name and number. "Don't lose it light weight, it may be harder to get next time," she said as she put it in his hand and walked towards her porch. Happy looked down, and smiled. Casey had beautiful cursive writing, and the way in which the "y" at the end of her name looped around it connected to the "e". Inside the "e" were 2 dots, making it look like a smiley face. He looked back up just as she reached her door and waved good night to him before closing the door.

Happy got back on his bike and just sat for a moment, thinking about the night he had just experienced. To say it was out of this world was an understatement. He started his engine just as a light turned on in one of the front windows. Looking up, he saw her standing in the window watching him. In all his 17 years, he had never wondered nor cared what a girl was thinking when looking at him. But with Casey, he couldn't wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again for the reviews! I hope I don't disappoint! Also, I hope you guys don't mind me taking this slow at first. Eventually I will skip some time frames and not do day to day, but right now I want to establish Casey and Happy.

I do not own any of the SOA Characters, those belong to the man himself Kurt Sutter. I do own Casey and maybe an occasional new character here and there.

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Casey woke up after a surprisingly restful slumber. It was December 23 and she knew she would be needed by her mother to help with prepping the Christmas Eve dinner. They didn't have much family in Bakersfield, but what family they did would have would be gathering together tomorrow night for dinner and gift exchanging.

Getting out of bed she walked into her attached bathroom for a quick shower and then threw on a pair of old skinny jeans and a tank top, the entire time her mind on Happy and the night before. It had been unlike any date she had ever been on, not that there had been that many, and not that it had been a typical date. There hadn't been a whole lot of conversation, but the quiet comfort level between the two of them was something she had never experienced. Even in the silent moments, she had felt calm because there was no need for conversation. The companionship she felt while with him was something she didn't even feel with some of her closest girlfriends. Walking into the kitchen, she wondered when she would hear from him, IF she would hear from him but her thoughts were interrupted by at seeing her mother dancing in the kitchen to an oldies station on the radio as she pulled out pots, pans and other miscellaneous items needed to start cooking. She loved watching her mother dance, and even at the age of 48 her mother was still in very good shape and extremely attractive. "Good morning Mom! What can I do to help you get started?" Casey asked.

Tabby Navarro turned to look at her daughter "Good morning mi amo, how did you sleep last night?" "Good" Casey replied.

"I went by the diner to meet up with you and the crew after helping to close the theater" Tabby said as she handed her daughter some vegetables to start chopping. "I was told by the girls that you decided not to go and eat with them. Something about a handsome young man with a bike?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Casey smirked; her mom was so predictable when it came to wanting details. Since it had only been the two of them after her father died when she was 10, they were very close. In fact, Casey considered her mom one of her best friends. "Yea" she said as she took the vegetables to the kitchen table along with a cutting board and knife, "a friend from school came to the performance and took me to eat dinner after." Sitting down she started working, waiting for her mom to ask more, and knowing it was killing her.

"What friend? I haven't heard you mention a 'him' before."

"His name is Happy Lowman, we have art class together." Casey replied. "We went to eat at his mom's restaurant."

Tabby looked thoughtful for a moment. "Lowman, Lowman….is his mom Sofia?" she questioned as she connected the dots. "Doesn't she own De Mi Familia a la tuya?"

"Yea, she was really nice. She had already closed the restaurant but fed us anyway. I didn't know you knew her" Casey said as she continued chopping away.

"Mija, our neighborhood is big but not that big. I have met her a few times at different community fundraisers. She is a very sweet woman. I knew she had a son but didn't realize he was co close in age with you." Tabby said as she was rolling out dough for pie crusts. "Did you have a nice time?"

"I did, he's a really nice guy and a fabulous artist" she said.

"Takes one to know one" Tabby said as she smiled at her daughter. Casey returned the smile, "I guess so."

"Well, I hope to meet him soon. Maybe he can come to the New Year's Eve party at the Studio."

"I don't know, maybe. I'll see if he even calls me." Casey replied.

"Oh, he will baby, he will." Tabby said with an all knowing look at her only child. "Oh, can you make a visit to Mrs. Vivica for me please? I placed a small order for some spices."

Meanwhile a few blocks over Happy was just waking up. Stretching out in his bed, he could hear his mom and Aunt talking in the kitchen. Damn, those women are loud he thought listening to their conversation. He could hear both his and Casey's names mentioned, and knew they were discussing last night. Last night…..he had actually enjoyed a girls company and without anything sexual happening. Hell, the kiss couldn't even be considered first base! He closed his eyes and thought about her lips on his as he held her close to his body and found himself becoming slightly aroused, but before he could think or act any which way on it he heard his mother calling him from downstairs. Getting up he threw on his normal baggy jeans and a white wife beater and socks before going downstairs, taking them two at a time. "Buenos dios hijo" ( _good morning my son_ ) she said. "I need you to run over to Mrs. Vivicas for me por favor. She has some fresh herbs for me. And please, remind her about Christmas dinner."

"No problem Ma" he said sitting down at the table where she placed a bowl of eggs and sausage in front of him. He dug in quickly as she sat down across from him at the table. "So" she began, and Happy couldn't help but think here we go, "who was the Hermosa mujer joven you bought with you to dinner last night?" ( _Beautiful young woman_ ). Happy smirked behind the napkin he was wiping his face with. His mother was nosy, but he knew only in a good way. Besides, could he blame her? Never had he bought a girl around her.

"A girl I met in my art class." He replied, knowing this would not satisfy her curiosity. She kept staring at him, waiting for more. After a few minutes had passed she let out an exasperated sigh, "Isadro! You have never bought a girl home or to the restaurant! She MUST be special, no?!"

"I better get to Mrs. Vivica Ma, I know you need those herbs" he said quickly rising from the table and heading to the front door. Slipping on his boots and a hoodie he stepped outside and started the walk to the house a few doors down.

"Hello Mrs. Viv!" Casey exclaimed as she was led into the garden by one of Vivica's sons. "How are you doing?" Vivica looked up from the rocker she was sitting in and smiled. She adored Casey. Talented, sweet and smart, Casey was the kind of girl any mother hoped her son would settle down with. "Hello Casey. Please sit, have a coffee with me and talk for a few minutes. Luther will get your mothers order ready" she said as she waved her hand towards one of the empty seats across from her. "Tell me, how are you and your mother doing?"

"Fine," Casey replied as she took her seat. "Just been busy with the production but now that it is over looking forward to some down time before starting the New Year. How about you and your boys?"

"Oh, you know the same. Nothing ever changes around here." Vivica said laughing and looking up to see Vandross showing Happy into the garden area as well. "I am a very popular woman today!" she said as she signaled for Happy to sit down in another chair across from her.

Happy couldn't believe his eyes when he walked into the backyard and saw Casey sitting with Vivica. "Hello Mrs. Viv, Hey Casey" he said as he sat down.

"Hello my boy! Casey and I were just enjoying a cup of coffee, please join us." She said waving at her sons to get more coffee and instructing them to get Sofia's order ready as well. "Casey was just catching me up on her and her mother. How about you Isadro? How are you, Sofia and Benita?"

"All good, just prepping for Christmas dinner. Ma and Tia asked me to remind you of their dinner invitation and that she expects you all to be there." He said to Vivica; however his eyes never left Casey, which did not go unnoticed by Vivica.

"Those two women are too kind for their own good. You tell your mother and Aunt that the boys and I will be there." Vivica replied, wondering if he had even heard a word she said. Looking between the two youngsters in front of her she stood. "Please excuse me. I must check on those orders for you mothers. Finish your coffee" she said as she walked away from the table.

At first they just sat there, sipping their coffee, then Happy piped up "Here getting something for you ma?" Oh God, he thought to himself. Did he really just ask her such a stupid and obvious question? Of course she was here for the same reason as him! Vivica had just said she was. Why couldn't he think before he spoke around her?

Casey giggled, "Yep, same as you I suppose." He nodded his head nervous of what stupid thing he might blurt out next. Wait, he was nervous? This was not going as smoothly as he would have liked. Luckily, she saved him "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, ma kicks me out of the house when she and Tia cook, has me run errands, but this was all she needed from me today. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, although I am NOT kicked out of the kitchen" she said smiling. "I helped with the prep for Christmas Eve dinner. Now that that's done I get me time. I was thinking about going to the mall and maybe doing a little bit of last minute Christmas shopping. I know it's crazy there this time of year, but I love the tree and the choir of white gloved bell ringers, it's so magical and you only get it one month of the year."

"Want some company? I'd be glad to take you." Happy was quick to say. "Sure, I'd like that" Casey said, smiling at him. Just then Vivica (who had been eavesdropping) walked out from the house with their bags. "Here you go! Give your mothers my best, and Casey please tell your mother Merry Christmas for me and that I will be seeing her on New Year's Eve." She said, handing them each their bags, only Happy was quick to take hers, being the gentleman his mother raised him to be even if he hardly ever acted that way. They both smiled and thanked their host before walking out together.

"I only live a few houses down" Happy said, "we can walk there and then take my bike to your house to drop off your moms order before going to the mall. Sound good?"

"Sure" Casey said as she fell into step with him. "I had no idea you lived so close to me. We are only a few blocks from each other. Kind of weird we have never crossed paths all these years." He nodded in agreement and opened the door for her leading her into his home. "You can just hang here. I'm going to put on another shirt and be right back" he said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Isadro, who are you talking too?" Benita asked as she walked out from the kitchen, her eyes landing on Casey and she couldn't help but smile. It seemed to her that her nephew might actually have a crush. "Hola Casey! How are you today?"

"Good, thank you! It smells wonderful in there!" Casey responded pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh, no es nada" ( _it's nothing_ ) Benita said, "Just beginning preparations for our Christmas Day feast."

"Us to, I mean my mother and I", Casey said, "Only we do ours on Christmas Eve."

"Well, you must join us on Christmas Day if you have no other plans! It would be so nice to get to know you better." Sofia said as she walked in on the tail end of the conversation. Casey smiled, "I'd like that. Muchas Gracias."

"Pensar en nada en el" she said. ( _Thank nothing of it_ ) Just then Happy came down the stairs and told his mother he was going to the mall with Casey. She looked surprised but nodded, telling them to be careful.

Outside Casey climbed on the back of his bike, putting the helmet on he handed her. Holding him tight they drove the two blocks to her house. "Let me just change will quick and get my purse, I'll be right back" Casey said as she climbed off, taking her moms bag. As she was about to open the front door, her mom opened it and looked out into the driveway. Casey handed her the bag from Vivica and said she was going to go to the mall. Tabby looked back outside then at Casey. "Do I get an introduction?"

Realizing how thoughtless she had been Casey walked out to Happy and asked him to come in. At the door she made the introductions between the two. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Navarro" Happy said shaking her hand. He had never met a girl's parent before. She seemed pleasant though and returned the sentiment. "The pleasure is mine Happy, please sit down while Casey gets ready" she said pointing over to the sofa. Happy sat and wondered if he was about to get the third degree, isn't that what parents did to the boys their girls bought home? However, much to his surprise, it was nothing like that. Tabby just made simple small talk, asking about his holiday plans and invited him to both Christmas Eve dinner and an Annual New Years Eve Party she held at the studio. He accepted the invitation without hesitating, if it gave him more time to spend with Casey it would be worth it. Just then Casey appeared in the hallway, coming out into the living room and Happy couldn't help but do a double take. Dressed in white skinny jeans and white leather boots with a red V-neck sweater that hugged her curves and showed just a hint of cleavage she looked stunning. Her long brown hair was loosely curled, hanging around her face where she had applied minimal makeup. Again, for the second time that day he wondered how she had never caught his attention before, how they had never run into each other but was bought from his thoughts when she touched his arm, bringing his eyes to hers. "Ready?" She asked him. He nodded and turned back to thank her mother before following Casey out of the house, trying his best not to watch the sway of her hips in front of her mother.

Once on the bike, Casey pulled a scrunchie from her bag and put her hair in a ponytail before placing the helmet on her head. Happy took her purse and placed it in his saddlebag and they took off for the mall. The place was packed, as they had both expected. Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead in a mall shopping with a girl at such a busy time of year, nonetheless he found it enjoyable; Holding her hand so that they wouldn't get separated in the crowd, watching her eye small trinkets and then chat with other customers as she waited in line, he even carried all her bags for her…all things he had never done before.

Casey was in awe of how gentle he was with her. He wasn't looking or treating her at all like the guy with the intimidating face she had seen around town. Sure, his scowl was still in place until he would look at her, then is would disappear. She loved the way their hands felt intertwined and the protect full way he would guide her by placing his hand on the small of her back. After a while they stopped for some hot chocolate and sat to listen to the gloved bell ringers and made some small talk.

Casey learned that in addition to drawing, which he had been doing from a very young age, he loved working on bikes and cars and that he wanted to travel after graduation. He learned that she wanted to go to college and continue to dance, but never to perform or compete. She wanted to teach children, already loving working with the kids at her mothers' studio.

They were really getting a chance to know each other, and conversation was freely flowing and Happy was truly enjoying his time with her when he heard his name called. Looking up he instantly tensed, walking towards him were three of his boys: Arturo, Leo and Ramon. These were the people he most often hung out with and thus found himself in trouble with. Normally he wouldn't care of they were around but he found himself shaken at the thought of Casey seeing him in a different light, one she had not seen yet.

"What's up puto?" ( _Bitch_ ) Arturo said taking Happy's hand and doing one of those bro shakes guys do. "What up?" Happy responded.

Casey picked up on the sudden shift in Happys' body language, he was still sitting close to her but she could feel the tension radiating off of him. She couldn't help but wonder why, as obviously these were friends of his by the way they were acting. Also, she could feel three sets of eyes on her, checking her out, which didn't make her too uncomfortable, men were known for ogling. "Who is this?" Arturo asked as he eyed Casey.

"Artie, Leo, Ramon this is Casey" he said making the introductions. Leo smiled at her, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing with an ugly bastard like him?" he asked winking and then making no effort to hide the fact the he was looking at her chest. Happy felt an instant surge with anger and irritation. Casey wasn't one of the hood rats that hung around. Taking her hand from Leo and holding it in his own, he glared at Leo who took a step back. Laughing and shrugging, Leo put his hand in the air as if surrendering "Don't be angry with me ese, just speaking the truth" he said as the guys started to laugh. Casey looked over at Happy and saw his jaw clench. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

"Bored mano" Ramon answered. "We were waiting for you last night at Jr's. You didn't show so we went by your casa ( _house_ ) and tu madre ( _your mother_ ) said you were here. Made no sense, so we came to see for ourselves, now I see why." He said as he looked at Casey from head to toe. "Where were you last night anyway? You were supposed to meet us for la fiesta. Yvonne was looking for you all night bro."

Yvonne? Who is Yvonne Casey thought to herself? Happy stood up, slightly pushing Casey behind him. "I have a job unlike you tontos ( _fools_ ). After work forgot about the party." He said and then taking Casey by the hand he started to walk away' "Catch up with yous laters." He called over his shoulder.

"Eye! Esai has been looking for you too man, so watch your back" Ramon shouted after him.

Happy nodded and looked down at Casey, "are you finished here?" he asked. His body language told her he was ready to leave, but his eyes showed he would be willing to stay if she wanted to. "Yea, I'm good," she told him. They headed to the exit and walked to his bike in silence. He tucked her bags and purse away as she put on the helmet, and getting on his bike they drove off. Casey's mind was full of so many questions. Who was Yvonne and why was she looking for Happy? She knew who Esai Alvarez was, everyone did, but what did he want with Happy? Was Happy in a gang? She had never seen him with any one crew in particular so she didn't think he claimed anything. But Esai was as good as a Mayan even though he had not prospected yet, his father was president of the Mayans and it was only a matter of time before Esai was patched in. She didn't want to pry since she wasn't his girlfriend she didn't think any of this was her business. On the other hand, even though they had only been seeing each other for 2 days, they had known each other for 4 months; whatever was going on with them had started then. Didn't that give her the certain right to know some things?

Happy loved to ride, especially when needing to clear his head. He figured he would drop Casey off at home and do just that as after the mall he knew he wasn't good company. He hated she had heard what little she had and knew none of it made sense to her and that she would have questions, but was he ready to share? This had only been their second day hanging out, but he also knew that whatever feelings he was developing for her were on a whole different level than he had ever experienced. He knew he would have to explain some things, but talking wasn't really his strong point, and right now he wasn't in the mood.

Stopping in front of her house, he turned the bike off while she used his shoulders to climb off the back, taking off the helmet she shook her hair loose and handed his helmet back to him, unsure of what to say. Standing up, Happy ran a hand over her hair, then placed both of his hands on either side of her face and leaned down to kiss her. Casey melted at the feel of his lips on hers and allowed his tongue entry. While their tongues danced together, she wrapped her arms around his waist, stepping closer and deepening the kiss. It was a different kiss from the night before, not as gentle and had more urgency to it. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss, still holding her face. "Can I call you later?" he asked and she smiled and nodded. "I'd like that" she responded. He kissed her one more time on the forehead before getting back on his bike and literally rode off into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

I greatly appreciate all the feedback! It helps me know if I am on the right track, and am excited so many of you are "Happy" with the story so far! Hope this one isn't too long!

Again, I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 4**

After dropping Casey off safely at home, Happy drove in to the desert outside of Bakersfield. The wind in his face and the roar of his engine did wonders to calm his emotions and gave him plenty of time to think. As he rode, he knew that in just six months he would be riding out like this for good, out into the world outside his neighborhood. The thought excited him even though he had no idea where he would end up or what he would be doing. His thoughts drifted back to Casey and their afternoon at the mall. He felt like he could just BE when he was with her, and up until the guys had showed up he had. He hoped he hadn't ruined her day and felt kind of bad for just taking her home, knowing that she had heard enough to have some questions. On the other hand, he was glad she hadn't asked anything of him just yet as he was unsure of how to answer her. How could it be that in a mere two days this girl had made him feel something so intense that it made him want to be a better man; the kind of man he remembered his father was to his mother, the kind of man his mother had raised him to be, not the 'hit it and quit it' guy he had become. Thinking about the way his homies had looked at her, HIS girl, didn't just anger him; it infuriated him, bought out a protective nature. She was better than that, to be honest, she was probably better than him, but he knew he could be a man she deserved if he wanted to, it had to be there inside him, right? And Yvonne, why would they even bring that hood rats name up in front of Casey? Of course, he knew it was to get a rise out of him and make Casey think she had competition, which she didn't. Yvonne and Casey were in two complete universes, not just classes. Yvonne was a drop out and Casey was smart as hell and talented; Yvonne wore too much make-up and Casey didn't need anything on to look as gorgeous as she did, her skin was flawless and glowed; Yvonne wore clothes that left nothing to the imagination while Casey was classy and showed just enough to make you wonder; Yvonne spread her legs for anyone and Casey, well, to be honest he didn't know but he would bet money that she didn't, she wasn't a pushover. And last, Esai, whom he had had beef with for as long as he could remember. Happy didn't kike Esai from the first day they had met. Esai was arrogant and weak, knowing nothing about what it was like to work for what you had. He exhumed a spoiled sense of entitlement only because his father was the president of the Mayans. Add to that the fact he was a complete pussy, only talking shit when he had his pose of friends to back him up in case things got out of hand.

Realizing he had driven long enough he turned around and headed back to town. He knew he should get home to check on his ma and see if her or his Tia needed anything but as he was passing a gas station he saw Esai's bike and decided to take the bull by the horns and tackle this one thorn in his side. He pulled up to the side of the gas station, turned off his engine and got off his bike strolling over to stand in front of Esai who was leaning up against the wall. "Heard you been looking for me." He stated bluntly, staring Esai in the eyes. Esai smirked, locking eyes with Happy and took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke out and blew it in Happy's face. Happy didn't flinch or move, just stood his ground.

"Si" Esai responded, "Heard my girl has been asking around for you". Confused, Happy just kept glaring at him. "Whose your girl?" He asked. "Yvonne" Esai said. At hearing this, Happy couldn't help but laugh.

"No shit?! Yvonne?! Look man, I don't know why she is asking about me, but I want nothing to do with that horror, she is all yours" Happy spit out. Esai's face flushed a little but Happy wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Watch it" he said, standing from the wall "you weren't laughing when you were with her."

"With HER?! No man, I was never with her. I wouldn't touch her pussy if it was the last available tail in the world. The only thing she was good for was getting my dick sucked, nothing more. If she is asking for me, maybe you need to evaluate your relationship, might be she's looking for a real man." Happy said with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Watch your mouth ese, she has everything she needs with me, I know how to satisfy. And that's my old lady you're talking about now, she deserves your respect." Esai responded glaring at Happy.

"The only thing she NEEDS is to get STD tested, and I hope your wrapping your shit or you might need one too. As far as respect, she don't get it if it isn't earned." Happy responded flatly. He was done, all Esai wanted to do was talk shit, like always, so he turned his back and started to walk back to his bike then stopped at what came out of Esais mouth next. "Heard through grape vine you're hitting that petty little dancer Casey….tell me Isadro, what does her ass feel like to touch? Are her tits a handful or just enough? If things don't work out with Yvonne, I might…." And that was as far as he got before Happy punched him square in the jaw, knocking Esai down to the ground. Putting a knee on his chest and a hand around his throat he spoke deliberate and slow. "Talk about her again like that you stupid pendejo ( _asshole_ ) and I won't let you walk away as easy, Quedo Claro?" ( _Are we clear?)_ He spit next to Esai's head before getting up, walking back to his bike and leaving.

When he got home, his mother had saved him a plate of leftovers. He heated it up and ate before cleaning his dishes and going to his room. Taking a shower and then putting on a pair of boxers, he took the piece of paper that had Casey's name on it over to the phone by his bed. As he dialed her number, he laid back and put his head on the pillow waiting for her to answer.

Casey's late afternoon had not been so adventurous. She has shared a small meal with her mother before taking a shower and reading for a little bit. After it got dark, Tabby had said that she was going to meet some friends for drinks and not to wait up, so Casey pulled out her favorite Christmas Movie _It's a Wonderful Life_ and put it in the VCR. Grabbing the remote, she pulled a blanket up over herself and cuddled into the couch, pressing play. George was about to jump off the bridge when the phone rang, reaching behind her for the phone on the table; she paused the movie and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey" Happy's gruff voice came across the line. "Hey yourself" she said biting her lip. She wouldn't admit how glad she was he had called. And she didn't know that this was another first for Happy. He had never once kept a phone number given to him by a girl. Yet, here he was, in his room, laying in his bed talking to one. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie, what about you?"

"Laying in bed, talking to you, what movie?

" _It's a Wonderful Life_. Have you ever seen it?" she asked him. "Na", he replied. "Well it's a must at Christmas time." She said laughing. God he loved her laugh, "I'll remember that next year."

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him, concern evident in her voice. It touched him, hearing the concern from her. "I am now" he said, and he meant it. Hearing her voice was almost as calming as the ride had been.

"I'm glad to hear that" she said as she hugged the phone to her ear. "Do you want to talk about anything?" she asked, not wanting to pry but wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her, about anything. It was silent on the other end of the line, and she swore she could hear him thinking. "Don't think too hard and hurt yourself." She said with a grin.

"Casey, I need you to know that I'm not a real open kind of guy. Never have been, with anyone." He said honestly. "But, I like you. You make me feel something different, want to be different. It's a new feeling for me." There, he had taken the bull by the horns not once, but twice today. Now it was his turn to hear silence. "You there?" he asked.

"Yea, and I like you too Hap and I want you to know that you can tell me anything you want. I won't push you for information if you're not ready and I won't judge you. I just want you to be comfortable talking to me. I don't plan on going anywhere." She replied.

Happy didn't know what the feeling in his stomach was but it felt like something was tumbling and rolling around his insides. "You think it's strange, what we are feeling, it's only been two days?"

"See, that's where you're wrong Happy. I thought the same thing as you at first, but then it hit me. It hasn't been two days, it's been four months. We began on the first day of Art class in August."

Thinking about what she had just said, he realized she was right. "You never talked to me, but I was always checking you out, waiting, hoping you would." He said sheepishly. She let out a gasp and a laugh, "I didn't even think you knew I was there! I observed you every day, and you grew on me. I missed you when you didn't come to class. "

"First, how could I NOT notice someone as fine as you?" he asked, "and second, you didn't notice me checking you out because I'm just that smooth." They both laughed at that, then he said "Your right, we have gotten to know each other in our own way over the past few months."

"Kindred spirits" she told him. "Maybe so" he responded. Then changing the subject he asked "So your mom invited me over for Christmas Eve tomorrow night, anything I need to know?"

"Nah, my family is pretty normal. There will be my mom's sister, her husband and their two kids, then my dad's brother and his wife. That's it, all the family we have locally." He nodded before realizing she couldn't see him and said ok, wondering where her father was but figured that could wait for another conversation. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 6" he said.

"I'll be here" she responded knowing their conversation was coming to an end. "Can I ask you one question? You don't have to answer if you don't want too." "Shoot" he said without hesitation.

"Who is Yvonne? Is she an ex I have to worry about?" she asked hesitantly.

Knowing he owed her the truth, he responded, "No one. We did get together once. I don't know why she was asking the guys about me. But not an ex, I don't do girlfriends."

"Oh" she said softly and he instantly realized the bad choice of wording and quickly came back with "at least I thought I didn't."

Casey smiled, feeling the disappointment that had started to creep its way in disappear. "Thanks Happy, not only for telling me the truth about Yvonne, but for being open about you, it means a lot."

Happy didn't know what to say to that, so he just told her good night and that he would see her tomorrow. "Good night Hap." She said as she hung up her end of the phone.

Casey woke up the next morning ready to help her mother finish making the dishes for dinner and to start putting things into the ovens, having two was nice come Holidays. Their dinner was always a mix of Mexican/American since her father was white. There would be the typical American dishes like Ham, garlic mashed potatoes, yams, corn and biscuits; and then there would be the standard Mexican dishes such as Bacalo a la Vizcaina (fish with vegetables), Romeritos (shrimp and potatoes with bell peppers), fresh fruit salad, and tamales. Desert would include pumpkin pie and bunelos (sweet fritters). After the food was mostly prepared, Casey straightened up the house and then took a shower to get ready. She decided on wearing a simple knee length dark green dress cinched at the waist with a wide black belt and her normal minimal make-up. Hearing her family start to filter into the house, she quickly threw her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck before sliding into simple black flats.

Going out into the living room, she saw both her Aunts and Uncles bringing in gifts, and her two little cousins running towards her. Squatting down she opened her arms to give the two little girls kisses and hugs, then listened to them ramble on excitedly about Santa. When they had finished, she put on a movie for them, then went to set the table and get both her Uncles beers. Just as she handed them their bottles, there was a knock at the door. Opening the door she was pleasantly surprised to see Happy dressed in his normal baggy jeans but a black long sleeve dress shirt instead of a t-shirt and hoodie. "Come on in Happy." She told him, closing the door. Noticing the sudden silence from her family, Casey smiled and began the introductions. Her Uncles eyed him suspiciously however the women were pleasant and cheery. "Dinner is almost ready," she told him as she walked with him to the couch, "Are you thirsty or anything?"

"Nah, I'm good" he said looking at her Uncles who were talking and watching the two little ones play. "Who's the white guy?" Casey laughed. "Happy," she said, "that's my uncle, my father's brother. My father was white, I'm mixed." He nodded, "So that's where those big blue eyes come from?" She smiled at him; he was so sweet and was about to respond when her mother and Aunts called stating that dinner was ready and to come to the table. Casey made sure there was a seat next to her for Happy, and dinner was great until her Uncles decided to grill Happy about his plans after graduation. While the women thought it sounded fun and exciting to travel the states on his bike, the men didn't seem too enthused.

"What about after that trip son?" her Uncle James asked, "What do you plan to do as a career? How do you plan on taking care of a family?" Her Tio Carlos nodded in agreement. Tabby was quick to put a stop to the questioning however, stating "Enjoy life while you are young and able too, you fill find your passion as you travel. Ignore the two grumpy men." She said, all the women nodding, causing the men to chuckle. "Maybe so Tabby, maybe so, it did work for you" James said smiling at his sister in law.

After dinner came the present exchange and as most of the gifts were for the little ones it didn't take long for the kids to rip through everything. While the adults were talking and her cousins played with their new toys, Casey pulled a wrapped package from under the tree, biting her lip as she handed it to him. Taking the gift and tearing the paper off, he found a zippered leather case with new pencils and a sketching pad tucked inside. "I thought you could keep it in your saddle bag and draw whenever the moment strikes." She told him. Leaning over, Happy gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, it's awesome." Then digging into his back pocket, he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her. Inside were two tickets to the Los Angeles Ballet for the production of _Swan Lake_ in January. "I don't know if you have seen it, but I thought I could take you, and then we could do dinner. Like a real date." He said, hoping she would like the tickets and his idea. He was still getting to know her but he wanted to make her Happy. Blushing, Casey smiled and got up to hug him, then whisper in his ear "Thank you" as she pulled back looking into his eyes she told him it was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

It wasn't long before the twins started to get tired, and the family began gathering to say their goodbyes. Casey and Happy picked up the trash in the family room, and then moved into the kitchen to help her mother finish dishes. After all was set right again, Tabby informed her daughter she was going to a get together at a friend's, and left, telling Happy he was welcome to stay and keep her daughter company. As Happy took a seat on the couch, Casey told him she was going to change and went to her room to remove her makeup. Letting her bun down and throwing on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and tank top, she returned to the living room to see that Happy had removed his shirt, and was sitting on the couch in a black wife beater. She allowed her eyes to take in his upper body, thinking again how hot he was with his muscular arms and six pack abdomens visible through his beater. "I didn't know you had tattoos" she said as she sat with her back leaning against the arm and her legs stretched out in front of her, feet on his lap. "Yea, well there's a lot you don't know about me" he smirked in a joking manner. "You plan on keeping me around for a while, long enough for me to find out?" she asked, biting her lip yet again. His eyes went to her lips and he couldn't help himself, he crawled over her and took her lips in his. She tasted sweet, like the hot apple cider they had been drinking. All night, he had been itching to touch her and now that they were alone he couldn't hold back the urges any longer. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, letting their tongues glide smoothly against each other's. Pulling back Happy looked in her eyes, "Does that answer your question?" he asked. She smiled and nodded pulling him back to her and kissing him again.

Laying there with her underneath him, Happy could not stop himself from feeling aroused. His hands moved from the back of her neck sliding slowly and softly down to her sides. He moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking gently. When he hit a spot just below her ear she moaned quietly and he knew he had hit a sweet zone on her body. Allowing his tongue to play there and add a little pressure, he continued rubbing up and down the side of her body.

Casey had never felt this good or this comfortable with anyone. The way he was so gentle with his touch was sending shivers through her body and leaving goosebumps on her skin. She felt his thumb run along the side of her breast, his mouth kissing and sucking her neck and her body moved of its own accord, lifting her pelvis up into his as she pulled him closer. She could feel his arousal through their clothes and was immediately turned on. Just then Happy's hands went to slide up under her shirt and she was bought back to her senses. Slightly pulling away from him causing him to stop his movements he looked at her. "Happy, I have never…" she started, and then bit her lip, "I'm a virgin."

He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Are you mad?" she asked, looking into his eyes as he opened them at her question. "No" he said as he sat upright and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. She could still feel his arousal and felt embarrassed but then Happy took his finger and used it to tilt up her chin so she was looking in his eyes. "I'm not mad, makes what I feel for you more intense." He said as he looked at her. "I will never push you, so don't be worried about telling me to stop because I always want you to be honest with me. Got it?" Casey smiled saying "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to stop, I just wasn't ready to go that far yet."

He chuckled and pulled her close, "Let me know when your ready, but for now, how about a movie?" She nodded and turned on the TV. Seeing as it was Christmas Eve there were movies on every channel. They settled for _Christmas Vacation_ but it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

Tabby returned home about 2am finding Happy asleep on the couch, his head laid back with Casey asleep in his lap, her head on his shoulder and his arm draped over her legs. As they were both still fully clothed, and she had no reason not to trust her daughter she wasn't the least bit upset. Covering the two of them with a throw blanket she went to the kitchen and pulled out her phone book. Finding Sofia Lowman's number, she called her apologizing about the late hour, but letting her know that her son was safe and had fallen asleep on her couch. Sofia thanked her and wished her a Merry Christmas. Tabby made sure all the doors were locked, and then turning the TV off went to her room and closed the door to fall asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Happy woke up the next morning with a crook in his neck. Opening his eyes he realized that he had fallen asleep with Casey on the couch last night. At some point they must have laid down as they were both now on their sides, facing each other, his arm stretched out under her head for a pillow. Looking at her as she slept, he was captivated by her genuine beauty and knew that it was just as much on the inside as out. He thought about when she had said they were kindred spirits and he wondered if there was any truth to it. He knew it was too soon to put a claim on her as his girl, but wanted to anyway. She seemed to get him, REALLY get him with no explanation needed. Never had he been with a girl that he was so at peace with, so content, like he could tell her anything, he could be anything and she would still be there. He could feel his arm tingling from where it had fallen asleep under her head but was afraid to move it, as he didn't want to wake her up. It was the first time he got to see her at rest and didn't want to wake her, even if his arm was hurting he felt like he could watch her for the rest of his life.

Casey soon began to stir and moved slightly, hitting something hard causing her to open her eyes and look straight into Happys almost black orbs. "Merry Christmas" he said smiling. She smiled back at him, "Merry Christmas" she replied before getting up to run her hands through her hair. Sitting up next to her, he kissed her on the side of her head. "I though Santa was supposed to leave his presents under the tree, look like I got to wake up to my gift in my arms." Casey burst out laughing, "Goofball!" she said slapping him on his shoulder. "Only for you maravillosa" ( _gorgeous_ ) he said taking her hand in his. Squeezing his hand she said "I don't feel so gorgeous right now. " Hearing her daughter laughing, Tabby made her way into the living room to find the two sitting up on the couch, holding hands. "Merry Christmas you two!" she said hugging them both before taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the couple. "Happy, I called your mother last night, let her know you fell asleep on the couch so that she wouldn't worry."

"Thanks, I didn't know you two were friends," he said.

"Two female Hispanic business owners in our part of town, its hard NOT to know each other," she said with a smile. "Although I am a bit ashamed to admit we are more acquaintances than friends. But, that could change." She said as she looked between the two. Nodding, Happy stood up to stretch. "I should probably head home. Thanks for letting me crash here last night Mrs. Navarro."

"Please, call me Tabby, Mrs. Navarro is my mother in law and lets just say we are two very different people." Tabby said while Casey rolled her eyes. "Okay, Tabby." Happy said while turning to face Casey. "Dinner is at four but you can come over whenever you want. Ma has an open door policy and neighbors and all kinds of other people will be stopping in throughout the day." Casey nodded and stood to walk him to the door, Tabby taking it as her cue to leave.

"Thanks for last night Hap." Casey said. "What are you thinking me for?" he asked. "Just for being you." She said as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Happy thought he actually felt his cheeks start to blush. "Like I said, only for you. I know it may be moving fast Casey, but you're my girl now, all right?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Casey liked the sound of that, Happy's girl, so she nodded at him and smiled, biting her lip she said, "I am". "Stop doing that babe," Happy said as he leaned down to take her lips in his, "or I'm going to have to keep kissing them to make them better." Casey opened the door and pushed him out, laughing as she told him she would see him later.

Casey spent the rest of the day with her mom, exchanging gifts and eating leftovers. They hung out in their pajamas and watched Christmas movies, as was their tradition. As the day turned into late afternoon, both women started to get ready. Casey was going to Happy's and Tabby was going to her sisters. Her mother offered to drop her off on the way, but Casey decided to walk seeing as his house was only a few blocks away and in California the weather was beautiful even in December.

Sofia greeted Casey after knocking on his door. "Feliz Navidad Casey! I am so glad you could make it!" his mother exclaimed as she closed and the door behind her and ushered Casey into the living room. There were quite a few people in the small house, however they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sofia took her around, introducing her to people that she had not met, and allowing her to speak to those she did recognize from around the neighborhood.

"Casey, this is Louis. His family just moved here from New York all the way to California! He will be attending school with you and Isadro." Sofia said. Shaking his hand, Casey told him Hello. Just then Sofia excused herself as someone was calling her name.

"So, New York huh? That's a big move!" Casey said trying to make small talk and also not to be too obvious as she was scanning the room for Happy. She hadn't seen him yet and was beginning to wonder where he was. "Yea, my father was transferred" he told her. "So what grade are you in Casey?" "Junior, you?" she replied. "Senior, sucked to have to move middle of senior year." He said, although Casey didn't think he sounded very upset about it. Something about Louis gave her the creeps but she tried to shrug it off, "I can only imaging, but I am sure you will have no problems making new friends here. And LA isn't that far away, so you can visit a big city whenever you feel lonely." She replied with a smile. "I have already met some people that have made me feel welcome. You have a very beautiful smile Casey, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked, taking Casey aback. She was just about to respond when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Yea, I do," Happy, said matter of factly while he eyed Louis. Looking between Happy and Casey, Louis gave a nod and moved away. Wrapping her arms around Happy's and leaning back into his chest Casey said, "He's creepy."

"Forget him, lets go outback," he said taking her hand and leading her through the kitchen and onto the back porch of the house where they were all alone. Leaning down he kissed her and when he was finished she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. "Miss me?" she asked. "Actually, yea. Your really getting under my skin girl." He chuckled holding her close then leading her to the porch swing to sit down. Putting his arm around her shoulders he held her against him and she laid her head on his shoulder, thinking about how she was already used to this, to THEM. It felt like the most natural thing to be in his arms. The two talked about their day as Happy kept the swing rocking with his foot.

After a while the back door flew open and out walked Artie and Ramon. Just like a few days ago, Casey felt a change in his demeanor. While he still kept an arm around her and the swing rocking, there was a small but noticeable change in his attitude. "What up Happy?!" Artie said taking a seat on one of the porch chairs while Ramon took a seat next to Casey, causing her to scoot closer to Happy.

"Nada" Happy replied, "just hanging out with my girl." Casey was surprised, although she didn't know why. He had asked her this morning and she had said yes, but hearing it announced publicly caught her off guard. Apparently she wasn't the only one. Artie and Ramon both looked at each other wondering what was going on but not wanting to ask too many questions. This was new and unchartered territory for Happy, they didn't know what to say. "You don't do girlfriends man." Ramon said before he could think twice. Happy gave Ramon a stone cold glare, "Correction, I DIDN'T do girlfriends, I do now."

"Well congrats to the happy couple" Artie said smiling, "you're downgrading though Casey girl. Let me know when its time for an upgrade." He said laughing, causing Happy to shoot him a glare, which made Casey laugh at Happy. Placing her hand on Happy's chest she said "Happy is the only grade for me, but thanks for the offer." Happy smiled and looked down at Casey, leaning in to kiss her. Artie's words had pissed him off even if he was just joking. He knew he needed to start staking a full claim on Casey in front of his friends and everybody else. His kiss was more passionate and deep, leaving them both breathless. When they parted, she looked up at him and he winked at her causing her to giggle. She knew exactly why he kissed her the way he did, and she loved the reason, made her feel special. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled on as close as she could, wanting to feel his body next to hers. God she was Happy.

The four of them sat around and talked for a little longer, and Casey got to know his friends a little better. Happy actually began to relax and enjoyed her hanging with him and his boys. He liked the fact that she could hold her own with them as there would be no doubt that they would at some point in time all be together. Eventually, Sofia came outside and ushered them all in to the party, forcing them to eat. So, inside they went filling their plates and unable to find a place to sit did find an empty span of wall available. Sitting down they all dug in and continued laughing and joking. Casey felt eyes upon her and looked up to find Louis staring at her, again making her feel uncomfortable. There was something in his eyes that didn't sit well with her, but she tried her best to ignore it. Unknowing to her, Happy had also picked up on this and was starring daggers at Louis who just smirked back at him. Who did this new guy think he was?

As the party wore on and it started getting later, people began to say their goodbyes so Casey started picking up dirty dishes, taking them into the kitchen. Sofia and Benita both told her she didn't need to but Casey shrugged them both off, even enlisting Happy to help her. After all the dishes were in the kitchen, they took a trash bag around picking up lose trash and setting the furniture back to its original state. When they finished, Happy told his mother he was going to walk Casey home and the two set out at a slow pace. It was dark out now and Casey loved looking at all the Christmas lights and decorations people had put up for the holidays.

"Your mom gonna be home?" Happy asked her, holding her hand as they walked. "Maybe," she answered. "She was going to Tia's for the evening, but knowing her she will go visit someone else from there. She is quiet the social butterfly." Putting her arms around herself as she felt a sudden chill, she hadn't noticed how cold the night had become. Happy, ever so observant stopped to pull off his hoodie then placed it on Casey, zipping it up to her chin. "Thanks Hap, your mom was right, you are a gentleman." She said as she stood facing him. "Can't have my girl cold, can I?" he responded leaning down to give her a kiss. They stood there for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other before a clapping sound separated them. Looking up they saw Esai and Louis standing on the opposite side of the street, Esai clapping slowly.

"Que enviaban dos lindos?" ( _Aren't you two cute?)_ He said in a mockingly sweet tone. "You done lover boy? She looks ready to go another round and I'd be glad to step in." Happy's hands clinched onto fists and he began to stomp across the street. Casey tried to stop him but he was so angry he didn't hear her. As soon as he was within reaching distance of Esai he threw a solid punch to the jaw, causing Esai to stumble backwards. Casey had now crossed the street and got in between the two before Happy or Esai could go any further. She knew he had a temper, but this was the first time she had witnessed it. It didn't scare her at all; in fact if she was being honest with herself, it turned her on. Seeing him jump to defend her honor made her feelings for him more intense. "Just take me home Hap, please?" Happy looked down into her eyes, and then back at Esai, pointing a finger at him as he said, "I told you once to watch your mouth. Keep your distance ese." He wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulders and let her lead him away, trying to ignore the smirk on Esai's face. Walking around the corner, he could hear the laughter from the two punks, and if it weren't for Casey he would have laid them both out then and there.

Unlocking her front door and turning on the lights, Casey quickly shut the door behind Happy and pushed him up against it. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him, hard. This took him by surprise, but he went with it anyways, kissing her back roughly. Bending to place his hands on the back of her thighs he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They stayed like that before breaking apart for air. "Careful Cas, going to make it hard for me to stop" he said pulling her closer so that he knew she could feel his erection. Feeling him against her had her wanting him badly, but she knew she didn't want to take this too far. Instead she pulled him close and he buried his head in her neck, kissing and sucking while she turned her head to the side to give him better access. The feelings he stirred in her were unlike anything any guy had ever done. She wasn't a saint by any means, however had never gone past second base, she had the needs and desires like any other girl her age, had just always had the self preservation to stop. "Sorry baby, but watching you punch him, especially for ME turned me on. I needed to feel you. Primal instinct I guess." She said sighing as he licked at her sweet spot, but hearing that made him stop and look at her. "Hell, that's all its gonna take? I'll go beat his ass right now and give you a front row seat." Casey threw her head back in laughter and he again took this opportunity to kiss at her neck. "How far have you ever gone babe?" He asked her as he carried her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap, straddling him. She unzipped his hoodie, taking it off and throwing it on one of the chairs.

"As in bases?" she asked him. He nodded. "Second." Nodding again Happy pulled her close for another kiss. "Good," he said. "I like the fact that no one has touched you, makes you all mine." "I wouldn't say I haven't been touched." She said reaching for the phone as it started to ring. Happy was trying to figure out what she was trying to say and paid no attention to her end of the conversation. "That was my mom, she's going to stay at Tia's tonight. Said she's had too much to drink." Casey said laughing.

"What did you mean?" He asked. "Happy, you have heard of masturbation haven't you?" She asked. He was stunned, and then instantly turned on. The thought of her touching herself, her hands on her breasts, her fingers on her clit, rubbing, oh God he had to stop thinking that way. "You with me slugger?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts. "Yea, just surprised." He said. Casey burrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why? You think guys are the only ones who have needs?" she asked.

"No, but if you take care of yourself, why not just go all the way?" he asked her back. "Because I am saving myself for when I am in love. I want my first time to be something meaningful and beautiful, and it won't be that if I just give it away to anybody. I haven't let anyone get to third base yet because I hadn't met the right guy. Patience is a virtue you know. And if a guy leaves or gets frustrated because I stop him at second, he isn't getting to third." Smiling he kissed her lips, liking the way she thought.

"So, am I standing a chance at third?" he asked her, eyebrows raised. "Baby, you stopped at second, so I would say you definitely have a chance for third base." She said pushing him back against the couch and kissing him. They stayed like that for a long time. His hands rubbing her back, her arms around his neck. The longer they kissed, the more aroused he became. In the back of his mind he was still picturing her pleasuring herself. Before he knew what was happening, she was grinding her hips into him and moaning slightly.

Casey could feel him through their jeans, and she couldn't stop herself from grinding against him. The friction of the fabric felt good against her sensitive spot and she wanted him more than anything, but she wasn't ready to go all the way yet. Pulling back she looked at him. "How about a little third base foreplay? No home run though tonight Hap." This girl was really going to kill him, but he nodded as she lifted his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Rubbing her hands over his chest, she leaned in and whispered in his ear "Your turn". Kissing her he let his fingers find the hem of her t-shirt, and as she pulled back he lifted it over her head and just stared at the beauty in front of him. Her stomach was taut and slim, definitely from dancing. She was wearing a black lace push up bra, and he thought she was a good C cup. He let his hands smooth over her breasts and watched as her head fell back, exposing her neck he loved so much. She pulled his head towards her, and as he kissed and sucked along her neck, he let his thumbs travel over her breasts, running over her hardening nipples.

She pulled him closer, grinding her pelvis against his, moaning his name softly. "Do you touch yourself like I'm touching you?" he asked her in between kisses. She breathed out a no, making him harden more underneath her. Happy leaned down, kissing the exposed parts of her chest, licking along the line of where the fabric and skin met. Casey started breathing harder, her chest rising and falling while her hips kept grinding against him. Happy thrust his hips to meet hers, unable to remember a time he had dry humped with a girl, but not caring. He was never so turned on by any other girl before. She was sweet, innocent and knowing that he was the first guy to see and touch her this way had him rock hard. He knew that he was going to explode right there, in his jeans and everything if they didn't stop, but she felt so good against him.

Casey had never felt someone beneath her, so turned on for her and even if she wanted to stop, she knew she couldn't. This would be the first time she would orgasm by any other means than her own hands and she wanted it to be with him. Putting her hand between the two of them, she rubbed his length through his jeans, earning a growl from him and he took the opportunity to bite one of her nipples through the thin material of her bra. "Oh God baby," she moaned, then pulled him closer and rocked her hips harder, taking his lips from her chest to her own, she pulled him in so their chests were touching and the two of them began grinding into each other through their clothes.

He kissed her roughly, and wrapped his arms around her bare back, feeling the smooth and silky skin that she had exposed just for him. Allowing his hands to rest on her hips he pushed her into him as he thrusted up into her, causing her to moan out. "Feel this?" he asked. "Yes'" she said through heavy breathing. "This is what you do to me." And with that they grinded and kissed each other, feeling the build and needing the release, reveling in the feel that each gave the other, "Hap" she said and he knew she was close. He continued grinding against her and in a matter of minutes; they both met their release. Coming down from the high, Casey continued rubbing slowly against him and then slowly opened her eyes. They were full of lust, want and need. He kissed her gently, then bought her head to his chest and held her for a long time, sitting in silence and lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you Happy." Casey said after some time. "For?" he asked as his hands ran through her hair. "For being you." She responded and kissed him on his chest where her hands were resting. "Casey," he started, "Don't ever thank me for caring for you. I want to please you, make you happy, and make you feel safe with me. You make me want to be a better person." He could feel her smile against his chest. "Even if I did just explode in my boxers like a thirteen you old boy." He added for good measure. Casey busted out laughing and looked up at him. "But I would do it again, only for you." He said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well, lets get you cleaned up young man." She said as she climbed off his lap and led him to the bathroom. While he was in the guest bathroom, Casey went to her room, also cleaning herself up before throwing on an old t-shirt and sweats. When she came out, Happy was dressed and putting on his shoes. "I should go, it's late and I stayed over last night." He said, standing up to take her in his arms and hold her close. "You going to be okay here alone?" "Happy, I am almost 17. Not the first time I will be sleeping in the house alone." She said as she held him, her arms around his waist. "Maybe not, but it is the first time you will be doing it as my girl." He responded looking down at her, loving the smile that crept across her lips. "Slugger, I got this. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed anyways. I'll call you in the morning when I wake up." She said leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back and let her go. "Lock up behind me." She nodded and walked him to the door. Kissing her one more time on the forehead, he left. Locking the door behind him, Casey turned off the lights and went to her room. Lying in bed, she thought about the last few days and then tonight, just thinking about him had her getting worked up again, so pulling the covers over her head she forced all thoughts from her mind and was soon fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the feedback as well as likes and fav on this story! It helps me to keep writing! Also, like any young couple falling in love things are about to start heating up some. The "M" rating I gave this story will be coming into play.

Again, I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 6**

The next week flew by like any other school break, faster than you ever wanted it too. Casey and Happy had spent every available moment together every day. Both had started to introduce each other to their friends, and were more than thrilled that everyone seemed to get along. The couple had also gotten closer, asking whatever popped into their minds. Casey already knew she was falling for Happy, and Happy had expressed the same sentiments towards her. Neither had been in love before so they had not whispered those three little words that meant so much since they were unsure of what they meant. All they knew was that whatever had started between them in Art class had sprung to life and quickly at that.

It was the morning of New Year's Eve and Casey was at the dance studio decorating for her mother and getting tables set up for the food and drinks later. The first part of the party was more for the clients; the children and pre-teens that they taught along with their parents and later on would be for adults; friends of her mother, parents that could find sitters and some of the local people who helped support the studio. Tabby was a very business savvy woman, having learned from her late husband before he had passed, and worked well with both larger companies throughout the country as well as small local companies, which were off course her favorite. Casey was standing on a ladder hanging streamers when she felt like someone was watching her. Looking around the studio, she saw that she was alone and figured that she was just being paranoid. Getting back to the task at hand she reached to pin up the piece she was working on when she heard the entry door chime, turning around on the ladder to see Louis closing the door and leaning against the counter. She hadn't seen him since Christmas which had been fine by her. Louis just stared at her, taking her in from her head to her toes and Casey instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. This guy was not safe, her gut told her that. Growing up in a rougher neighborhood, Casey didn't scare easily but she also learned to trust her instincts, and her instincts told her that Louis was bad news. "We're closed, if you want to sign up for dance lessons you will need to come back during normal business hours." She told him sarcastically. He laughed, even though her back was turned to him, she could see through a wall mirror that he was walking towards her. "I have no doubt you could teach me a thing or two," he said as he placed his hand on her lower leg. "I know I wouldn't mind teaching you a few things." Casey quickly moved her leg so that he was no longer touching her and climbed down from the ladder.

"Look Louis, I don't know what you're after, but I have a boyfriend. I believe you even met him." She said as she put distance between the two of them. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do here this morning." Walking back to the front of the studio, Casey opened the front door, signaling for him to leave. Taking slow steps towards her he just held the same stupid smirk on his face and when he was standing in front of her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "When I see something I like, I don't give up easy." His being so close unnerved her a little, but she would never show it as she stood her ground. "Have a good day Louis." She said, smirking back at him, refusing to even dignify his stupid statement with a response. "It isn't over yet ninita." ( _Little girl_ ) he said as he walked out. Casey locked the door behind him and let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

Casey finished hanging the streamers and balloons, then started setting up games in separate corners of the room for the kids. Her mother was supposed to be coming with lunch, and after hours of nothing but silence she decided to turn on some music while she moved items and supplies around. The radio was already set to one of the local Hispanic stations, and just as she was about to turn the station _Como la Flor_ by _Selena_ came on the station. Casey loved this song, actually really liked the singer, but this song had a great dance beat to it. She started singing along and let herself get carried away, dancing around the studio and singing to the lyrics.

Unknowing to her, Happy had stopped by her house and Tabby had asked him if he could take Casey lunch and of course she didn't need to twist his arm. After parking his bike and climbing off he had looked up into the large glass window, and could see Casey dancing around oblivious to who could be watching. Like so many times before he stood and watched as she danced around the studio, clearly enjoying herself. He couldn't take his eyes off her movements, the way her hips twisting, oozing sex appeal. God, she was good, he thought to himself just as Casey turned around and caught him staring at her. She smiled and continued dancing; not taking her eyes from his as she continued to move her arms and hips. Happy raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her dance for him and trying not to get excited on Main Street, but all that was going through his head was that if she could move her hips like this, the way her hips would move in bed would be wild.

The song ended and Casey walked over to the door to unlock it and let him in. Placing the bag he was carrying on the counter, he lifted her up next to it and stood between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. Pulling back a moment later, Casey asked, "Did you enjoy the show?" He chuckled, there were so many ways to answer this question, "Yea, but girl you are going to be the end of me." Taking her hand he placed it on his crotch where she could feel his erection through his jeans. Kissing him, she smiled seductively, "Sorry slugger, maybe we should take care of that."

Taking him to the back office where her mother had a small couch, Casey pushed him down and straddled his lap. Kissing him, she lowered her hands and made quick work of his belt and unsnapped his jeans. Since Christmas, they had continued to fool around in the same manner, but this was new. "What are you doing baby?" he asked as he watched her hands.

"Taking another step," she said, kissing him to silence him. Happy lifted his pelvis as she lowered his jeans and boxers past his hips. If she was feeling frisky, he wasn't going to fight it. Looking down, Casey was shocked to see how big he really was, though kept a poker face on and as she leaned in to kiss him she gently played with his sac, then moved her hand to the base of his shaft and began pumping up and down, moving to kiss his neck as she did so. Happy laid his head on the back of the couch, enjoying the feel of her lips and the movement of her hand. In a matter of minutes, he came in her hand, on the couch in her mother's office. "Fuck!" he groaned out while spilling his seed. Opening his eyes, he looked at her and she smiled and winked, getting up to walk into the nearby bathroom to clean up. He sat for a minute, watching her walk away, and couldn't believe that she had just given him a hand job, in the dance studio, again, in her mother's office. She walked back in with a towel, accepting it he cleaned up, and then stood up to get situated and dressed. "You ever do that before?" he asked her. She shook her head no. "It was amazing baby." He told her as he leaned down to kiss her. "Only for you." She said as she walked back into the main room.

Following her out, he grabbed a chair as she set their sandwiches out. "Why was the door locked when I got here?" he asked as he took a bite. Casey didn't want to tell him about Louis, so she just shrugged. "I'm here, alone and dancing to loud music. Wouldn't hear if someone came in." she told him. He nodded, accepting her answer. "So, your birthday is the 4th, and mines the 6th," he started and she interrupted him. "Yea, I was thinking about that. We should celebrate on the 5th, meet in the middle. And the 5th just happens to be the night at the ballet, and the last weekend before we go back to school." "Fine with me." He said as he continued to eat.

"If your father was white, how do you have the Spanish name Navarro?" he asked her. "My dad's father left when he was a baby and my grandmother married a man from Cuba, he adopted my father." She replied. "Where is he? Your dad I mean?" Happy had wanted to ask, but had never found the right time. "Died when I was 10, car accident," she started. "He was a stockbroker and most days worked from home but there were days he had to go to LA for meetings." "I'm sorry." Happy said instantly. "Don't be, besides the coroner told mom that he died instantly, he didn't suffer."

"What about your Dad Hap?" she asked since the topic had been bought up. "Shot and killed in a robbery. Simple case of wrong place at the wrong time happened when I was 6."

"Sounds like we both have Angels up there watching down on us." She said taking his hand. "Do you miss him?" He nodded and looking in her eyes he could tell she missed her father too. "I like to think that everything happens for a reason. Doesn't matter where our fathers would have been that day, if their time was up, it was up. I think God has his time already decided for us all, so we need to live every day like it's our last, no regrets."

"Your pretty wise for your age, you know that?" he said kissing her cheek. She shrugged, "No, I just know that if we don't live through the bad we won't know when to appreciate the good." He nodded in agreement. "You're my good Casey." She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, leaning forward to kiss his lips, "Your mine too slugger."

Standing up, Casey threw their trash away, "What do you say to help me finish up here?" she asked him. He agreed, and turning on the radio to a local hip hop station, the couple began finishing up, Happy doing as she asked since he had no idea what to do anyway. After the kids stations were finished, they moved to setting up the tables for the food and drinks that would be available. Locking the last table together, _Weak_ by _SWV_ came on the radio. Moving to Happy, she took his hand, "Dance with me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't dance," he told her, putting his hands on her hips. "Not even for me?" she said pouting and then grinned as he pulled her close and encircled her waist with his arms as she rested her head on his chest. They danced, slowly; soaking up the moment together and Casey couldn't help but think how perfect the words to the song described her feelings for him. Wrapped up in that moment she never wanted it to end, but as all things must come to an end a new song began to blare through the speakers. She leaned up to kiss him, "You're not so bad slugger; I think your keeping moves from me." Moving to turn off the radio his only response was "I don't dance," but when he turned to face her he said, "But for you I will." "Good, I don't want anyone else in your arms anyway." She said laughing as she moved to turn off the lights. Locking up, she climbed on his bike behind him and he drove her home. "I'm going to take a shower babe, but I'll be back to help load up and head back to the studio." He told her. "Ok, see you soon slugger."

Heading inside her house Casey yelled a Hello to her mom and then went to take a shower and shave. Stepping out she placed a towel around herself and her hair then walked into her closet. She needed to pick out two outfits for tonight; one fun and flexible for the party at the studio, the other flirty and sexy for a party at her friend Rita's house that her and Happy would be attending later on to bring in the New Year. Settling on a pair of tight faded blue jeans with a royal blue halter top for the studio, Casey quickly got dressed, throwing on her vans for now. Picking out a dress, shoes and accessories for later, she placed them all neatly in a bag and returned to the bathroom to curl her hair into a loose bun on top of her head. Lastly she did her minimal make-up routine, finishing with lip gloss and grabbing her bag headed to help her mom in the kitchen.

As Casey was loading the back of her mom's car, she heard Happy's bike coming up the street. Standing up, she took him in. Looking good as always in his normal baggy jeans and a hoodie, she couldn't help but think about how hot he was and how he exuded 'bad boy', which only gave into the sex appeal he radiated. Shaking her head, she picked up another platter off the top of the car and bent over to place it with the rest of the food in the car, and then felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her back into him so that she could feel his erection digging into her backside. "Seriously Hap, is there ever a moment you don't have an erection?" she said, laughing as she pushed herself back into him, admitting to herself that it was a turn on and giving him a taste of his own medicine. He growled as she turned around and wrapped herself in his arms, "Not around you babe." He said kissing her.

Tabby walked out of the house smiling at the two, "Break it up kids, we have work to do!" she said as she locked the door behind her. Casey closed the doors to her mom's car and walked over to Happy's bike, taking the helmet. Once she was ready, they followed her mother to the studio to unload all the food and goodies her mother had made. The two women had just finished setting up the last of everything when the first of the guests started to arrive. Volunteering Happy to help her, they took the boxes and containers they had used to carry everything in back to the office. "Any chance of a repeat of this morning?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. "No way in hell with all those kids out there." She said as she pointed to the studio. He pulled her close anyway and started sucking on the sweet spot below her ear, knowing how much she loved it. "Do you know how often I think about you Cas?" he asked in between kisses. Laughing she told him she could only imagine, letting her mind wander to the gutter.

"Shit babe, you think I only think of you in a sexual way?" he asked as he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I really care about you Casey. I think about you all the time; what you're doing, if you're thinking about me, where this is all leading too, my thoughts are endless."

"I know baby, I believe you, and I trust you." She told him, meaning it. "I know there is more keeping you around than just the hope of getting laid."

"Good, because I lied." He said smirking. "I do think about you sexually." Casey rolled her eyes at him as he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "At night after my shower," he said as his lips moved a little lower and his hands slid down her body. "After I get in bed," his lips moved to her neck, his hands to her back. "I think about you and your hands," pulling her flush against him and his ever present erection, "And where they are on your body." He then picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and pressed her back to the wall. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back with just as much, moaning into his mouth, and then kissing his neck and up to his ear she whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know?" And with that she untangled herself from him and pointed to the tent in his pants. "Might want to take care of that, there are kids out there ya know," and with that she winked and smiled at him as she walked out of the office. He allowed his head to fall forward, hitting the wall. Casey had him exactly where she wanted him; she had him in every imaginable way possible. He was wrapped around her cute little finger.

"I'm such a pussy," he said to himself as he sat down and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything to take his mind off of her and the tightness in his jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so glad that so many of you are enjoying the story! I am having a ton of fun writing it! Again, things are heating up and moving faster than expected in the next few chapters!

Again, I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 7**

When Happy appeared for the party, his very bossy girl quickly put him to work, not that he minded all that much, she was even hotter. Before he knew it the time was pushing 10PM and Casey excused herself to go and change. Happy used the time to help her mother replace the food tables with a bar and set up champagne glasses, then decided to go outside for a smoke. Legs crossed, leaning against his bike with a cigarette in his hand he found himself waiting for Casey again, only this time she was his girl. Looking up and down the street he heard the door of the studio open and the sound of heels clicking, turning his head he dropped is cigarette, staring at Casey, eyes wide and for a split second unable to breathe.

Casey had on a red mini dress that stopped mid thigh with a low cut V-neck line, showing off both her bountiful cleavage and long, sexy legs. She had let her hair out if its bun and now had loose wavy curls flowing down her back and shoulders, wearing large hoop earrings, a simple gold chain with a cross, and gold bangles on her wrists. She had even applied eyeliner and mascara, which made her blue eyes stand out even more and red lipstick in place of her normal lip-gloss. Walking in matching red stilettos she was a real live walking wet dream. "Wow," he said, speechless. "I take it you like what you see?" she asked as she spun around for him. "Hell yes!" he said as he pulled her closer to him, "Do we have to go to the party? We could have a little party of our own, where no one else gets to look at you dressed like this but me."

"Just remember babe, they can look all they want, but I'll be going home with you." She said. "How do you plan to ride on my bike in that?" he asked, pointing to her dress. "I'm not, your driving my moms car tonight, she said she can get a ride home from someone." She said as she tossed him the keys. Opening her door for her to get in, he then walked around and started it up. It was hard for him to concentrate on driving and keeping his eyes on the road and off her legs, but he managed.

Rita's was hopping and after helping her out of the car they walked into the house together, his arm possessively wrapped around her waist. "Casey!" a couple of girls yelled, and turning around they both saw Rita and Linda running towards her. She met them halfway and hugged them both. "Damn girl, you look hot!" Linda said smiling as Happy looked around the room and saw guys starring at his girl. Like hell he was going to let any guy there think that she was available, so walking up to her, he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. Casey smiled, knowing exactly what he was up to, so turning around she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of sexuality she had, rubbing her hands along his arms as he pulled her closer, placing his hands on her ass. After an acceptable amount of time, she pulled back, "Feel better now slugger?" Smirking, he said, "You just saved half the guys in this room from getting their eyes gouged out, you should consider yourself a hero." "Only half huh?" she said laughing, "might need one more, just for good measure." He chuckled, kissed her softly and then took her by her hand, "Come on, and let's go find something to drink."

Waving good-bye to her friends, the couple walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Happy opened two bottles of Corona and squeezed lime into hers, knowing that's how she preferred it, then handed it to her. "Thanks," she said, and then took the rest of the lime and putting it in her mouth, sucked the rest of the juices out of it. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Happy mumbled, "We won't make it to midnight if you pull another stunt like that." Laughing she took a swig of her beer before saying, "I love getting a rise out of you." Taking her hand and leading her outside, he whispered, "Mission accomplished."

Rita had really decked out the patio outside for the party. She lived in one of the nicer parts of town, had money and all the things that came along with it. Music was blaring and people were scattered around talking and dancing in the cool night air. The backyard had a pool with a hot tub, a well manicured lawn, tons of chairs, a waterfall and a guesthouse. Finally finding a lawn chair, Happy sat down, and Casey lay back against him between his legs. The two talked and joked around about some of the already hammered kids they knew. Different people came over to talk and sit with them before moving on, but Happy and Casey stayed in their little spot enjoying the party. When they would run out of beer, they took turns going for more, and one of the last times Happy came out to find Casey dancing with a couple of her girlfriends. He knew this would happen eventually, and also knew she was a little buzzed so he sat down to watch her do her thing. There was not another girl at this party that could even come close to Casey, and the way she was moving had him so mesmerized that it took him a minute to realize he wasn't the only guy watching his girl. Jaws were dropped, some were pointing, and some were eyeing her like she was candy. Instantly pissed off that anyone would look at what belonged to him, he stood up and walked up behind where she was dancing, placing his hands on her waist. "It's almost midnight babe, lets sit back down and get ready for the fireworks," he whispered in her ear. Instead she pushed her back against him and moved her arms around his neck, grinding into him to the beat of the music. Growling in her ear as he began to get aroused he pushed back into her. "Dance with me baby," she said. "I don't dance, not here." He told her while she continued to move up and down his body. Finally turning around, she smiled at him, "Only when it's just the two of us?" she asked and he nodded. "Later then." She told him as she took his hands and went to sit back down. Within minutes the countdown started, "5-4-3-2-1-HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone around them started screaming and blowing horns, kissing and hugging as the fireworks went off around their neighborhood. Leaning her head back to look into his eyes Casey smiled up at Happy, "Welcome to 1994 baby." He leaned down to kiss her, relishing the feel of her lips. "I think this is going to be a great year." He told her holding her close.

The party continued until late in the morning, and people started dropping like flies, either passing out or going on home. Casey and Happy had both had a bit to drink, not sober enough to drive, but not drunk enough to do something stupid. "Lets go into the guest house and sleep it off for a couple of hours." Casey recommended, since she knew where the key to the house was hidden. Walking in, she led him straight back to the bedroom and they both sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off their shoes. Happy removed his t-shirt and stood up to remove his jeans. "What? "He asked when he saw Casey eying him, "See something you like?" he asked jokingly. Casey then stood up and shimmied out of her dress, standing there in only a thin red bra and red thong. Damn, he thought to himself, looking at how sexy she was, then catching her eyes to see her smirking at him. "I've changed my mind, I don't want to sleep it off anymore." She said as she pushed him down on the bed, "I've got something better in mind." Running her hand along the waistband of his boxers, she started kissing at his neck and collarbone before sliding her hand into his boxers and taking his shaft into her hand. He instantly responded to her touch, leading her to push him down so that he was lying on his back and taking both of her hands slid his boxers off completely. Starring at his naked body for the first time, with his dick at full attention, she took a minute to study and kiss his body. Starting with his mouth, she rubbed and kissed her way down to his shoulders and chiseled arms; his toned six-pack abdomen and when she reached the V Shape right above his penis her mouth began to water. Unknowing what came over her, Casey knew he was big, but seeing it was a whole other story. Not only was he long but also wide in girth, and she began to wonder if she would even be able to take him in her mouth.

Seeing her hesitation, Happy sat up on his elbows, "You know you don't have to do this, or anything." Looking back at him with her big blue eyes she replied honestly, "I want to Hap, but what if I don't do it right and you don't like it? I know I won't be the first-." He interrupted her, "Anything you do for me I will like, and I can promise you that. And Casey, you will be the first, the first girl to do something with me that I actually care about, that actually means something to me."

Nodding, she looked back down at him and tried to remember what she had read in Cosmo magazines abut how to give a great blowjob. Putting her hand at the base of his shaft, she ran her tongue from the bottom to the tip of his penis, and swirled her tongue around on top before taking as much of him as she could in to her mouth and sucking gently, swirling her tongue up and down as she moved. Getting a little more comfortable in her routine, she took her hand and started to gently rub his balls, feeling them harden under her touch. Letting his dick out of her mouth with a popping sound she replaced her mouth with her hand and continued pumping him as she went lower, licking all around his sac and taking his balls into her mouth to suck and lick them as well. "That feels good baby, don't stop, please." He said, making her feel powerful and in control. She continued to play with his ball sac for a few more minutes before returning to his shaft, this time taking all of him in so that she could feel him in the back of her throat. "Fuck!" he growled from above her and placed his hand on her head, rubbing his fingers through her hair. She started to move faster, still twirling her tongue as she sucked and bobbed, still playing with his sac, letting her fingernails gently scratch the underside. "Fucking hell Casey, I'm going to cum!" he moaned and she could feel him get harder and stiffer, taking him all the way, she slowed down just as he exploded in her mouth and down her throat, moving his hips up into her and holding her head in place as he did so. She swallowed him completely, and was surprised at how sweet he tasted. Sucking and licking slowly until she was sure she had left nothing on him, she moved to the side of the bed next to him. Looking at her he was amazed. "That was the best blowjob I've ever had baby." He said leaning over to kiss her. She smiled; honestly glad she had gotten his approval. As he kissed her he let his hands roam her body. Feeling her breasts through the thin fabric wasn't enough for him, so he figured he would give it a shot, and moving around to her back, he unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms tossing it to the floor. Wrapping a hand around each breast he gently massaged them, then ran his thumbs over her hardening nipples. She moaned and pulled him on top of her, grinding into him and arching her back to push her tits further in his face. He knew she was turned on, could tell from her body language and he wanted to make her feel the same pleasure she had to him. Lowering his head, he took one nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it before gently biting and sucking it and followed by doing the same to the other. "Happy, I want your hands on me tonight, please." She said breathlessly. "How far babe?" he asked her, not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. "No sex, but anything else is fair game."

Still using his mouth on her breasts, Happy began to rub his hands along the curves of her body, then took his time kissing his way down to her belly button where he stopped to swirl his tongue around it. Taking his hands, he began to rub her tit with one and let the other run along the outside of her panties, feeling how wet she was for him. Taking his fingers he ran a thumb across the top of them until she lifted her pelvis for him and he slid them down her legs. Taking just a moment he wanted to remember how she looked right now, skin flushed from lust and lips red and swollen from kissing. She was perfect in every way and had the best body he had ever seen. Catching her eyes again, he kissed her and let his hand roam to her mound, rubbing over it at first, then gently used his fingers to spread her folds and he started to rub from the vaginal opening up to her clit, letting his thumb apply pressure there before doing it again. She moaned and he looked up to see her playing with her own breasts and nipples, and if he didn't already have an erection the sight of her lying there, eyes closed, touching and rubbing her tits and nipples would have done him in. As he moved back down from her clit, he inserted one finger inside her tight pussy, and he felt his dick twitch. He knew if he wasn't careful he would pop the thin layer of skin keeping her purity intact so he only let his finger slide in a cm or two. While he moved his fingers in, he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Casey had slowly started moving to the rhythm of his fingers, her chest rising and falling as she let go of her breasts and placed her arms over her head. Where her hands had been, he placed his mouth, then moved up to her neck until he could suck at her sweet spot, "Is this how you touch yourself baby?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She was so lost in the moment of his touch all she could do was shake her head. He moved back down, kissing his way again until he got to where his fingers were, then surprised her when he spread her knees further apart, and taking his fingers out replaced them with his tongue. She tasted sweeter than any fruit he had ever had, and as he pushed his tongue in her vaginal hole, his nose would rub against her clit. "Oh my God Happy!" she moaned out breathlessly. He was sending sensations through her she had never felt with anyone, even at her own hands. And as he licked and sucked her, she couldn't help but grind into him. She wanted him as deep as he could get. Going deeper and faster with his tongue, Happy inserted two fingers and that was enough to send her over the edge. The feeling that began in her abdomen was like a slow, warm burn and she felt herself starting to quiver. "Cum for me baby." He told her, and as if on command, Casey exploded around him, still rubbing and squeezing her nipples and her breasts as she road out the orgasm. While Happy still kept slight pressure on her clit, with his other hand he had started pumping his own self, needing release again after tasting her. She opened her eyes and saw what he was doing, pausing, but he quickly told her. "Keep rubbing your tits for me babe, and keep your eyes open. I want to see you cum again." He still had a finger on her clit, rubbing and circling it and watching her play with her self as he pumped his dick harder and faster. Casey felt herself about to spill a second time as she watched him. The intense lust in his eyes was something she had never witnessed and it was the sexiest emotion she had ever seen. She started to tense again and they both came together, watching the other as they did so. Finishing he got up looking for a bathroom before coming out and gently cleaning her up before cleaning himself. Casey slipped on his shirt, and he slipped on his boxers as they climbed under the covers together. Taking her in his arms they laid there for a few minutes before Happy kissed her gently on her temple. "Thank you for another night of firsts." He told her. She smiled; he always had a way of turning things around so that it was like they were sharing the same experience together, knowing he had had others. "Only for you Hap." She said before falling asleep against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 8**

Casey and Happy sat at her dining room table a few nights later discussing their plans for Saturday night. The ballet was to start at 7 and with intermission included would be about a three-hour production. LA was a two-hour drive one way and they still wanted to do dinner either before of after the show. Tabby had walked in and was listening to the young couple discuss their situation. "Why don't you two stay at the condo for the night?" she asked, "Or even for the weekend?" Happys eyebrows shot up and he looked between Casey and her mother, "Condo? What condo?"

"Yes, a condo Happy." Tabby replied with a smile, "We own one in LA. Todd, Casey's father, bought it years ago for when he had to stay overnight for business and for the occasional family weekends. It's close to downtown, has two bedrooms and an office. We kept after he passed since it was paid for and we still use it. There is a car in the garage if you don't want to drive your bike when you get there."

Stunned, Happy wondered how much money Casey's family actually had. They lived in one of the nicer houses in their part of town, but they didn't live extravagantly. He figured he could ask Casey later. "Are you sure your okay with that Tabby? I mean, me and Casey gone for a weekend."

She smiled at him again. "I trust you Happy, but more importantly I trust my daughter. Just take care of her while your there." She told him. "Absolutely." He replied, nodding.

"It's a great idea mom! I love it! Thank you! Hap, we could leave early Friday morning and come back Sunday night. Do you think you can get off work? What about your mom, do you think she will be ok with it?" Casey asked him excitedly.

"I'm already off and I'm pretty sure my mom won't mind. Let's make a weekend of it!" he told her, taking her hand. "Yea!" she said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Then, she turned to her mother and they started talking about clothes and what she should wear to the ballet, at which point Happy zoned out of the conversation, wardrobe was not his area, until he heard Casey calling his name. "Happy, you with us?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Yea, I'm listening." He said, sitting up straighter in his chair. Casey smirked at him, seeing right through that lie, "Babe, you know you need to wear a tux to the ballet, right?" Shit, he thought, he didn't do tuxes. "I don't have one." He told her. "That's ok, you're about the same size Todd was. I kept a few of his old tuxes at the condo. Try one on when you get there, and if it needs to be fitted, I know someone in LA that can have it tailored quickly." Tabby said, satisfied that they had an acceptable answer to that problem. "Great." Happy smiled, groaning on the inside.

Friday morning Happy showed up bright and early for their trip, as Casey was adamant they get an early start for their weekend. Opening her front door, Casey was dressed in tight jeans and vans with a long sleeve t-shirt. This would be the first time she had done any sort of long distance riding with him and he had told her how to dress to keep from burning from both the sun and wind. "Happy Birthday Baby." He said leaning down to give her a kiss. "Thanks." She said as she wrapped herself up in him. He smelled so good she didn't want to let go. "I got you your first birthday gift." He said, showing her the bag in his hand. Casey clapped her hands together and smiled, she loved surprises. Sitting the bag down on the couch he motioned for her to look inside. Reaching in she pulled out a black leather jacket. It was simple with a couple of zippers and pockets, nothing fancy and reminded her of the one he wore, and she loved it. "Happy its perfect!" she exclaimed as she put it on. "It fits like a glove! Thank you so much! Now I get to match my badass hot biker boyfriend!" she said, laughing and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Placing her hand on her hip, she asked him "How do I look in it?" Her and her open ended questions, he thought to himself. They were going to get him in trouble one day. So instead of the mind in the gutter response that had initially popped in his head, he went with "Like my hot ass biker girlfriend." She laughed while he picked up her bag, "This is all your bringing?" he asked. "Yea, I have some things there so no need to take much." He nodded and walked out of the house, watching as she locked up.

Tying her bag to the back of his bike, he turned around to face her with one more box in his hand. "Another gift?" she asked going to open it after he nodded. Inside the box were riding glasses. "Got to protect those gorgeous eyes." He said before bending down and lifting one more box. Laughing, she opened it to find her very own royal blue helmet. "Guess we are really official, you buying me all this biker gear." She said as she smiled up at him. She knew how hard he worked and that he was a penny pincher so it touched her that he had spent his hard earned money on things for her. "Baby, I think we were official in August, just took me until Christmas to realize it." He replied as he climbed on his bike and offered her his hand so that she could climb on behind him. Hugging him tight from behind, Casey kissed the back of his neck. "Thank you." She told him as he started the bike and took off.

The ride to LA was perfect, although they did hit some traffic once they reached downtown. Chugging along, Happy asked if she was hungry and she told him they could go to the condo and eat there. Traffic sucked, but he could sit in it all day as long as she was behind him with her arms holding tight. He loved the way her body and legs were hugging him and he had no idea that she was thinking the same thing. Wrapped around him so tightly and with the rumble of the engine sent sensations through her body she had never felt, and as long as he was the one she was holding on to they could just keep on riding.

As they got closer, Casey gave Happy directions and once in the neighborhood Casey pointed out the condo. Pulling into the driveway Happy observed that it was nice and well kept. Climbing off the bike they both stretched, then Happy grabbed their bags and followed Casey up to the door where she entered a pin number on a pad that opened, giving her access to the keys. Opening the front door, Casey disarmed the alarm system as Happy dropped the bags and checked out the place, "Come on, I'll give you a tour." Casey said grabbing his hand. Directly in front of them was a family room, with stairs to their right he assumed led to the bedrooms upstairs. Off to the left were a dining room and kitchen and half bath. Upstairs was a small loft that led to a patio, which had a hot tub and killer view of the downtown area. Going down the hall, Casey pointed to the end of the hall saying it was the master bedroom, and then on her left were two more doors, which led to another bathroom and office. To the right was her room where they would be staying. Happy went back downstairs for their bags while Casey kicked her shoes off and when he returned they placed their things up for the weekend. "Hungry?" she asked him when they were done. Nodding, he followed her back downstairs and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, they decided on simple eggs, bacon and toast. While Casey put the bacon in the oven and started on the eggs, Happy sat up on the counter. "Are you rich?" he asked her.

Starting to laugh, she shook her head no. "Then how do you explain all this?" he said opening his arms, "and who stocked food for this weekend?" "Like I told you baby, my dad was a stockbroker. He did well, yes, but he also saved well. This condo as well as our house and moms studio was all paid for in cash, he put money in the stocks as well as bonds and set up trust funds for mom and I. When he passed one of his college friends took over it all for mom. He's her financial advisor. Between the interest earned on the money in stocks and what mom makes at the studio, we do ok. We just don't live beyond our means." He actually understood that, his mother had taught him to do the same, live within his means, not all the stock market stuff tough. "The condo is kept up, we have a maid that comes in once a month to clean. Mom called her and told her we would be here for the weekend and asked her to stock some food for us. Mom works with people all over the country, including LA, so the condo gives her a place to stay when she needs to come to town."

Finishing breakfast, Casey pulled out plates and silverware and asked Happy to set the table and when breakfast was done she set it all out and the two dug in. "What does your mom do other than teach at the studio?" he asked her while they were eating. "Simple things really; sit on a few committees in the dance community, judges competitions, and occasionally is hired as a consultant to help choreograph shows." "She must have been really good before she got injured." Happy said, impressed. "Still is, just can't go as hard anymore." Casey said. "But she was born to dance and it's all she really knows."

They finished eating and cleared the table, Happy even helped do the dishes. "Now, lets go see about that tux." Casey said as she headed back upstairs and into the master bedroom. Finding one of them, she came back to their bedroom and after taking it out handed it to Happy to try on. When he stepped out of her bathroom, her jaw hit the floor. Damn he cleaned up well. "Mom was right, it's a perfect fit." She told him as she adjusted the cummerbund, walking around him to inspect the length and fit. "You clean up well slugger." She said when she decided it would need no alterations. Pulling her towards him, he kissed her and said, "Don't expect it often, I feel like a monkey in this suit." Grinning up at him Casey smiled, "I like the badass biker boyfriend side better anyway. Now, go get that off so we can take it to the cleaners to have it dry cleaned before tomorrow night." Taking the jacket off and tossing it to her, he just changed right there, stripped down to his boxers and smirked when she stopped hanging it all back up and was starring at him. God he had the best body she had ever seen, she thought to herself as she just took him in, then realized she had been starring and raised her eyes from his upper body to his eyes starring back at her. "Should I just stay in these baby? He said grinning. "Smart ass, put some clothes on." She said when she was really thinking the opposite. "We are going to Hollywood for the day." "Whatever my lady wishes." He said as he came up behind her and kissed her on the sweet spot below her ear.

After dropping off the tux, they rode into Hollywood and spent the afternoon along the walk of fame, Kodak Theater and the wax museum, taking goofy pictures of each other and just enjoying being young. For dinner they went to Chinatown and walked around taking in all the eccentricities and lights, and even got to see some fireworks.

Driving back to the condo, Happy stopped for beer not surprised that they didn't card him, and once home decided to put their drinks on ice on the patio so that they could drink and soak in the hot tub. Casey went to the room to change, while Happy put the cooler on the small deck around the hot tub and found some towels in the hall closet, taking them out to the chairs. Then going into the room, he changed and had just put on his board shorts when Casey came out of the bathroom and looking at her he didn't know if getting in the hot tub was a good idea anymore. She had placed her long hair on top of her head in a messy bun and put on a white bikini that showed off her tan as well as all her curves in just the right places. The halter-top held her breasts up and pushed them together and was cinched in between with a gold clip while the bottoms barely covered her at all and was held up by a metal gold clip on both sides.

Casey could see the approval in his eyes, and playing it up, she walked past him allowing him to see her backside, and sashayed her hips in a way he knew was for his amusement, "Come on slugger, I want to feel those jets." He followed her outside, watching her every move, or rather, her hips every move, as she climbed the steps into the tub and stepped in, finding a seat where a jet must have hit her back just perfectly because she arched her back and as she did so her breasts which had been below water long enough to get wet, were now out and what a glorious sight he saw. The bikini was made of thin enough material that he could see right through, and her darkened nipples were clearly visible and he was instantly hard as a rock. How could someone as sexy as her be all his he thought as he climbed in the tub himself, choosing to sit across from her so he could enjoy the view. The tub wasn't very big and once he had sat down he felt her legs stretch out so that they rested on either side of him, making him only think of her spread eagle in a hot tub in front of him in that see through bikini. Trying to clear his head, he grabbed two beers and a lime, making hers for her before handing it over and then quickly gulping half of his down in one shot. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the cool night air and the feel of the jets on their bodies. Breaking the silence, Happy asked, "Have you had a good birthday?" "Been the best I've had so far. Thank you for today." She told him. He nodded, thinking to him how he wanted every day they had together to be this way, perfect.

Casey moved over to him and sat on her knees, straddling either side of him and placed her arms around his neck. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "How I want to always make you happy. I want to make every day better than the one before." He told her, causing her heart to flutter. He could say the most romantic things when he wasn't trying to be cool or tough and she knew she had fallen in love with him. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone, felt for him things she had never felt. Leaning in she kissed him, slow at first but as he put his beer down and wrapped his arms around her she deepened it, wanting him to feel how she felt through their kiss. Happy knew he would do anything for her, the way she kissed him said more than she would ever have to say.

Pulling her as close as he could, feeling her breasts on his chest, her legs next to him, he let his hands run up and down her back, feeling her smooth skin and he quickly became aroused all over again. Casey could feel him growing harder beneath her and pulling back, she untied the halter-top holding the top of her bikini in place, letting the water take it to float away. Looking down, Happy saw her perfect tits, bobbing in the water and placed a hand around each one, rubbing his thumb over her nipples, which caused her to grind into him. Sliding forward a little, Casey was able to wrap her legs around him and Happy took this opportunity to take one of her tits into his mouth and suck before moving to the other one. Casey moaned, loving the feeling of his mouth on her breasts, and when he switched again to gently nipple on one she found her hands pushing his head into them, grinding faster against him. Happy moved with her, the thin material between them causing the friction and in a matter of minutes, both of them moaned out as they came at the same time. Holding her close, he looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "This is getting harder isn't it?" she said and he nodded. "But I will wait until your ready baby, no matter how long." God she loved him she thought, then unwrapped herself from him and stood up, grabbing their towels. "Lets get ready for bed baby."

Sitting on the edge of the bed after they had both changed, Casey asked him, "You realize this is the first time we have ever slept in a bed together? I mean, I don't count Rita's because we didn't stay all night." Happy lay back against the pillows and taking her hand pulled her on the bed and over to him so that she was resting comfortably against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "You know I've never liked to cuddle before you?" he told her as she lay there against him. "I'm glad to be your first." She said smiling. "Casey, I have never had patience with other girls like I do you, I have never had to pursue girls like I have you. You are not only my first girlfriend but your also the first person I have opened up to about my feelings, my dad, the first girl to meet my mom, the first I have bought gifts for, the first I have ever called or thought about all day long, I could go on and on but I guess what I am trying to say is that I know I have been a lot of firsts for you, but you have been for me as well." Looking up at him, Casey could see the honesty in his eyes and was touched. Placing her hand on his cheek she softly kissed his lips, "Here's to all our firsts Happy." She said smiling. He wrapped her in his arms again. "To firsts." He said before they both fell off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all those who have favorite this story and added it to their alerts! It means so much to me! I have wanted to do a backstory on Happy for a long time, but it's hard putting it all out there.

Big thank you to thescottfamilyx4 for all of your positive reviews and PM's! It keeps me going!

To the guest Tiki, yes this real eventually run into the show, I'm just not sure when.

Again, I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning they decided to take the short drive to Santa Monica for part of the day before having to get ready for the ballet. Casey was trying to decide what to wear as Happy sat on the bed, waiting patiently. The temperature was going to be higher today than normal, so she decided to wear a blue jean mini skirt with frayed edges and a snug royal blue tank top, but she couldn't wear the skirt on his bike. Throwing on a pair of jeans and chucks, she decided she could change into the skirt and sandals when they got there. Walking into the bathroom to finish her hair and apply sunblock, Happy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you in blue." He whispered in her ear. "Duly noted." She replied. Taking his hand they both put on their jackets and glasses, placed her clothes in his saddlebag, put on their helmets and took off.

The ride into Santa Monica was beautiful; they drove along the Pacific Coast Highway enjoying the view, wind and smell of the ocean. The ocean was one of Casey's favorite places to be and she dreamed of having a place on one someday. Parking along a street in the downtown area, Casey found a gas station to change in, and came out in her skirt, tank, sandals and aviators, her long hair blowing in the breeze. Taking her in, Happy felt like the luckiest guy there and even though there were a few guys checking her out, she only had eyes for him. When she reached his bike and threw her jeans and tennis shoes in his saddlebag she told him she wanted to eat first, "I'm starving. " Spotting a small diner with windows facing the ocean, they chose window seats in a booth and sat across from each other. A waitress came to take their order, and Casey also noticed couldn't take her eyes off Happy. It irritated Casey, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her good mood, instead, she took his hand and as the waitress continued to stand there after scribbling down their order, Casey laughed. "This one here is taken sweetheart, I suggest you look elsewhere." The waitress blushed, and seemed to come out of her trance mumbling sorry under her breath as she walked away. Happy smirked at her, finding it sexy she was so upfront with the waitress. "Don't like to share babe?" he asked. "Don't start Hap, you already know the answer to that. And seriously, I'm like right here and she's undressing you with her eyes!" Taking her hand and kissing it, he chuckled while she sighed and looked out the window. "You like the beach babe?" he asked, changing the subject.

Her mood changed and she smiled, "Yep, always have. I feel so alive next to the ocean, the sand under my toes, the sun and the breeze on my skin, sound of the waves, it's centering to me. One day I want to have a place on the beach, I just haven't decided which one yet, although San Diego is at the top of my list." He nodded, "Maybe we can go there for Spring Break." "I would love that Hap." Their food arrived and after eating Happy paid the bill and the two set out to the local shops and browsed playing the tourist role, taking more pictures. Next was the Santa Monica Pier where they road the Ferris wheel and eventually made their way to the beach where Casey insisted he remove his shoes, "You can't walk on the beach in boots!" she told him, shaking her head. So, like every dutiful boyfriend out to please their girlfriend, he removed his socks and boots, and Casey folded up his jeans. Walking hand in hand just at the waters edge they let their feet sink in the wet sand as the water rolled over their feet and ankles. "I can't wait for summer, we can go to a beach and just relax all day." She said before remembering he would be leaving for his travels in June. "Well, I can at least. Will you come with me once before you leave?" she asked. He told her he would and in that moment took her in his arms and held her close. The scent of the ocean was so intoxicating, and with her in his arms he was the most relaxed and at peace than he ever had been. Maybe she was right; the beach was where you go to get centered. An older couple walked by, and Casey asked if they would be so kind as to take a picture for her. Smiling with him in her arms, his chin resting on the top of her head the camera sounded its click and Casey thanked the couple. "You realize you have taken pictures of us all weekend?" he asked. "How many pictures do you need?" Snapping one of him, she laughed, "One day when I am old and gray and can't remember anything, these pictures will remind me of my youth, my life. I would rather have pictures than useless trinkets." They walked a little further, talking some more before she figured they should head back to LA, as they still needed to pick up his tux and get ready for the nights events. Arriving back at the condo, Casey went into the office and came back with the car keys. "We have to take the Mercedes, can't let your tux get wrinkled on the bike." He nodded, taking the keys from her and went into the garage. It was on older model, but still a nice vehicle for a cage.

After picking up the tux, Casey made them both sandwiches and they settled in front of the TV while they ate. When she finished, she told him she was going to start getting ready; he nodded engrossed in an old Rambo movie. Drawing a hot bath and adding bubbles, Casey carefully rolled her hair in large curlers and climbed inside of the tub to relax for a while, then before she turned into a prune she shaved and washed, letting the bath water drain. Going into the bedroom, she put on a black thong and her robe, took the curlers out of her hair and misted them with some hairspray before going to let Happy know he could start getting ready himself.

"Hey babe, the shower is calling your name.," she told him as she leaned over the couch he was sitting on. Turning off the TV he stood up and walked around the couch until he was facing her, even in a terrycloth robe his girl was beautiful. "What have we got here?" he asked her as he reached out and untied the knot holding her robe in place, now allowing it to fall open. Taking her in, wearing nothing but a black lace thong with her perky breasts he let his hands find her hips and pulled her against him for a kiss. Her naked body pressed against his had him instantly turned on and he knew she could feel it. Pulling away she shooed him to the bathroom, "No time for playing slugger, you need to get a shower and start getting dressed." Giving her a mock pout he took his shirt off as he walked to the stairs and threw it at her, then when he got to the top of the stairs he stripped out of his jeans, leaving then in the hallway, followed by his socks and boxers so that by the time they got to her bedroom he was standing there gloriously naked for her to stair at.

She swore his body was that of the ancient roman or Greek gods she had learned about in school, how could he possibly have such a body at only the age of 17? "You think that's going to change my mind baby?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip and starring at him. "I was hoping." He said with a laugh as he turned and walked to the shower. While he was washing, she brushed her teeth and sat on the bed to do her make-up and looked up when he walked out wet with only a towel around his waist. Chuckling as she started, "You like what you see?" he asked. "Obviously, now dry off and go get that tux on." She replied rolling her eyes. Casey took his place in the bathroom, putting lotion on and then finishing her hair. Walking to the closet she went through the hangers until she found the dress she was going to wear. It was a strapless deep royal purple and floor length; the top half a crisscrossed sweetheart neckline, the bottom flowed loosely. Putting it on she went to her mother's jewelry box and chose a diamond choker with matching diamond stud earrings and tennis bracelet and also a pair of her father's cufflinks for Happy's tux. Lastly she put on a pair of four inch black stiletto heels and chose a simple black shawl to drape over her shoulders.

"Babe!" she heard Happy yell from the bedroom, "I need your help with this belt!"

"It's called a cummerbund." She said walking in to find him messing around with it in front of the mirror. Placing her shawl on the bed, she walked over to stand in front of him, "Arms up." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist fixing it for him. Looking down at her he wondered if he was in some old twilight episode, "You look stunning." Finishing she looked up at him, "Your not so bad yourself." Taking his wrists, she put her fathers cufflinks on him and stepped back. He really was one handsome man, how did she land him she thought to herself as she straightened his bow tie. "Now, get that jacket on and lets get out of here, can't be late for the ballet."

Grabbing the keys off the dresser, Casey handed them to Happy. Walking out into the garage and pulling out onto the main street, Happy looked over at her and had to ask, "Are you wearing a bra?" "If I tell you no will you be able to keep your eyes on the road?" she asked. Smirking he took her hand in his and listened as she gave him directions.

As they got closer, Casey told him to valet the car, and when they pulled up a young man opened both their doors, the one on Casey's side offering her his hand to help her out of the seat. After getting his ticket, Happy walked around to take her arm and noticed the chump still starring at Casey and loudly cleared his throat shooting the kid a death glare. "Relax slugger," Casey laughed as she wrapped her arm through his and led him through the doors and into the main room. Immediately different people of all ages started to walk up to the two of them, greeting her and asking how she and her mom were. Casey was instantly in high-class mode; Happy had never seen her like this before. Sure, he knew she had class, but she seemed to step it up a notch and act like a woman much wiser than her 17 years. She introduced him as Isadro instead of Happy and walked the room with a sense of pride and grace, but not in a stuck-up way, and he was honored to be walking it with her. He was out of his element, but with her he felt at ease and on top of the world.

The lights dimmed, and Happy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "something must be wrong with the electricity." Smiling up at him she said, "No baby, that's the sign that the show is about to start and that we should start making our way to our seats." He nodded, feeling like an idiot, but she squeezed his hand as she read his mind, "Don't beat yourself up, is your first time here."

Finding their seats, he sat down next to her, "Any special reason you introduced me as Isadro instead of Happy? And why are they calling you Cassandra?" "Sorry baby, it's just pretty formal here. If we were to meet these same people on the street it would be different. I hope I didn't offend you." He shook his head, honestly he liked it when she referred to him by his first name, and he had no idea why, maybe making him feel grown up or something. "Guess you could have probably sat anywhere you wanted. When I bought the tickets I didn't know you and your mom knew so many people here." He told her. "Happy, please don't feel that way. I am sitting where I want, I am sitting next to YOU." Like the Grinch at Christmas he felt his heart grow two sizes, taking her hand and kissing it just as the lights went down and the show began.

Lost in the production, Happy was surprised when the lights slowly came back on for intermission. Standing to stretch his legs, he reached out and took Casey's hand and helped her to her feet. Thee couple walked back into the main room and Casey excused herself to use the restroom, groaning when she found herself at the end of a long line. Hearing her name called, she turned around to see a long time friend of hers, Marina and gave her a big hug. "What's been up with you?" Marina asked, "I have tried calling your house like a hundred times only to be told by your mom that you're out with a new boyfriend."

Casey laughed and nodded, "His name is Happy and he is so good to me Marina, and not so bad on the eyes either. We met in Art class at the beginning of this year and one thing led to another."

"So he's that fine ass guy with you out there?" Marina asked using her thumb to point to the main room behind her. Casey nodded, smiling ear to ear. "Damn girl! He got any brothers or cousins?" she asked laughing.

"Sorry, only child and completely taken by me." Casey said moving up with the line. "So tell me what's been going on with you? It feels like ages since I have seen you. How's school?" Marina had been accepted into Juilliard in New York and was in the middle of her first year.

"It's really tough C, cut throat and back stabbing bitches everywhere." Marina replied. "So you're fitting right in?" Casey interrupted her with a laugh. "You know me too well C! I love it! You know, one of my instructors saw a video of the two of us performing together and asked if you were also going to apply and audition."

"I don't know Marina. You know I have no desire to perform as a career. All I want to do is teach, and there are plenty of other good schools closer to home." Casey responded.

"Yea, but you deserve to go to the best, and with your connections and talent you would be a shoe in at Juilliard." Marina told her matter of factly. "Well, I have time. I plan to start looking at my options this spring. There are schools in California, Arizona and Washington. I've already received letters of interest from some in New York, Boston and even Texas but I don't know about going that far." Casey told her.

"You need to leave the nest sometime C. Your too talented, don't waste it. It's your turn." Marina said. "I know it's my turn, but I still need to graduate High School." Casey said. "No, it's your turn to pee." Marina said pointing to the open stall. "Oh," Casey said laughing. When they finished in the restroom, Marina and Casey walked out together and found Happy waiting on her nearby. Taking Marina's hand, she took her over to introduce the two.

"Happy, please meet an old friend of mine Marina Chavez. We have been dancing together since were kids." Casey said taking Happy's hand in hers. Happy extended his other hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Gotta give it to you C, you two are a sickeningly cute couple." Marina said shaking Happy's hand while Casey laughed. "Look, I have to get back to my parents, but remember what we talked about, and let's have lunch next week before I go back." Casey hugged her friend and promised to call her, then turned to Happy. "Are you having a good time?" she asked looking up at him. "Any time with you is a good time." He replied leaning to kiss the tip of her nose. "Have I told you that hands down you are the most beautiful girl in here?

"No, you haven't." she said smiling up at him then laying her head on his shoulder as she looked around, hearing her name called again. "Mrs. M!" Casey exclaimed meeting the older woman half way and giving her a hug. "How are you and Fred?"

"Oh, you know, same old grump." She said jokingly. "Listen, I saw Marina earlier and she told me about Juilliard. You know you are a shoe in with your talent and I would love to help you set up an audition tape to send in."

Casey smiled warmly before saying, "I have not decided where I want to attend yet, you know performance isn't really a dream of mine, but if I change my mind I will take you up on your offer." Then changing the subject she turned to Happy. "Mrs. M this is my boyfriend, Isadro." The two shook hands and all three of them made small talk for a few minutes before the lights dimmed on them. "I better get back to Fred. Isadro, it was a pleasure to meet you, you must be very special to have snagged our Cassandra here." She said smiling at him. "And Casey, think about it dear. You have a talent that most would die for, it should not be wasted."

As Casey and Happy walked back to their seats he thought about what the woman had said about Casey and her talent. Granted, he didn't know much about dance, but from what he had seen he knew she was right, Casey was a natural and had the ability to do anything she wanted. "Stop thinking so hard." Casey said lacing her fingers through his as they sat down. "Where are you going to school Cas? Isn't Juilliard in New York?" he asked.

Casey sighed, "Honestly babe I have no idea where I want to go but I know I have to start giving it some thought. I can tell you New York isn't what I want though, so don't listen to the others, okay?"

"I could go with you, wherever you go." He blurted out before he knew what he was thinking. He already couldn't stand the thought of the two of them being too far apart. "Why don't we worry about that when the time comes?" she said, touched that he was already thinking long term, as it had crossed her mind also. She had wondered many times where he would end up on his travels, what he would do, who he would meet and if that would determine where she went to school.

The lights went down and the two watched the rest of the production. When it was over, they followed the crowd out and to the valet to wait for their car, both silent. "Tragic ending." He said breaking the silence. "Yea, there are no depths that true love won't to through." She said smiling at him. He kissed her then and there, not caring who was watching and not knowing that those words would one day ring close to home for the two of them and their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy!

I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 10**

Getting in the car, the pair decided on Italian for a late dinner and found a small but quaint restaurant close to the theater. Stepping inside they were lead to a small corner booth and after placing their orders Happy took off his jacket and tie, while Casey slipped her shoes off under the table. "Thank you for tonight Hap, this has been an incredible evening with you." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"I want to make more nights with you, nights so good that you will look back and think this was nothing." He told her, making her smile. "Who would have ever thought you could be so romantic?" she said. "Not me," he answered honestly. "But until you, I never cared to make someone else happy. You're a whole new world for me Cas, all I want to do is keep a permanent smile on your face." Casey knew he was telling the truth, otherwise why would he go through so much trouble for her? "I feel the same way with you Happy. There's this connection here that I thought was only found in romance novels or Disney movies." Happy laughed at that one and kissed the top of her head.

Their food arrived shortly, and after stuffing themselves they decided to call it a night and head to the condo. Heading inside Casey went to the bar and grabbed one of her mother's wine bottles and a cork before heading upstairs. Happy was already undressing and putting the clothes neatly back on the hanger, still surprising Casey at what a neat freak he was. Casey held the bottle up for him to see, "Hot tub?" she asked. He nodded, turning to the bathroom to retrieve his board shorts before Casey called him back, turning so her back was to him and held her hair up with her available hand she asked him to get her zipper. More than happy to oblige, he slowly pulled the zipper down and when the dress fell to the ground she stepped out of it, standing there in only the black thong she had worn underneath it. Keeping her back to him, she shimmied out of those as well and left them on the floor before walking out of the room. "Babe?" Happy asked as he followed her glorious naked body to the hot tub where she turned on the tub lights and water and climbed in. Turning around so he could watch her uncork the bottle of wine and sit down, she asked "Are you going to join me?" Happy quickly dropped his boxers and climbed in; moving her so that she was sitting in between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Casey leant back into his embrace and offered him the bottle of wine and the two sat in silence as they shared it, looking at the downtown lights. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts, which was okay as this was comfortable for them.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow." Casey said, breaking the silence. "This, right here, right now, is perfect. When we get back it's going to be like popping our bubble. We have school, I have dance and we both have work. There won't be as much time to spend together like we have the past two weeks."

He kissed her temple, "Wherever we are, whatever we are doing, that's our bubble. Nothing is popping," he said, and then trying to lighten the mood he dug his semi hard erection against her backside, "yet." Luckily, Casey was about as laid back as they came, hardly ever swore unless she was pissed, so she laughed out loud, resting her head on his shoulder. She took her hands from his and slowly rubbed her finger nails along his upper thighs, feeling him grow under her. He was so easy, she thought to herself. Happy took one hand and started rubbing her stomach, slowly moving further down until he was between her legs. Once there, he began to rub between her folds and massage her clit, teasing her, and he felt her relax back into him.

Casey loved when he touched her, he was gentle and far from what she would have ever imagined him being. Turning around so that she was straddling his lap, Casey looked him in his eyes. "What would you say if I told you I wanted you to pop something?" she asked. Happy's eyes widened but before he could open his mouth to say anything she continued, "I don't want to wait anymore Happy. You make me feel special and loved, beautiful and talented and I have never felt more comfortable with anyone than I do with you. This right here is what I have been waiting for, I love you Happy. Make me yours."

Stunned by her words, he took her by the back of her neck and bought her down and kissed her deeply, wanting his emotions to be betrayed with actions because he wasn't sure he knew the right words to tell her he felt the same way. "Casey, you are all of those things," he said as he broke apart from the kiss. "It's easy for me to make you feel those things because you are like a part of my soul that I didn't know was missing. You see me, the real me. I love you too Cas." Taking her hands he placed one on his heart and the other on his abdomen. "You are in both these places baby, if that's not love..." he trailed off and Casey couldn't stop herself from leaning down and kissing him, pulling him as close as she could.

Slowly, she lowered herself and was grinding against him, and he was pushing and grinding back at her, kissing her with everything he had, then stopped. "Let's go inside babe, or your first time is going to be in a hot tub." He said moving to stand up, but Casey wouldn't let him. She kissed her way down his neck and when she got to his ear whispered "I'm not waiting another minute to feel you in me slugger, this is happening right here, right now." Happy was so turned on by the lust and eagerness in her raspy voice all he could do was squeeze her hips and pull her so that there was no space between their naked bodies. Her breasts rubbed up and down his chest as they moved together, he could feel her hard nipples and he was so hard it was beginning to hurt. Reaching between her legs, he moved her lips apart and used his fingers to; again, slowly rub up and down from her clit to her opening, applying slight pressure at her clit. Even in the water, he could feel how slick she was from her arousal for him. Gently, he inserted a couple of fingers inside her, starting to stretch her in preparation for him. He knew that if she was going to be on top she would feel a deep penetration from him which had a good and bad side; would make it more painful for her first time however would also ensure she got off which rarely happened the first time and he wanted so badly to make this good and pleasurable for her. Moving his fingers in and out, Happy inserted a third before he felt her start to relax and also felt the thin protective skin that had been kept in place just for him.

"Baby, this is going to hurt at first. Are you sure you want to do this? I'll wait as long as you need me too, I'm not going anywhere." He told her. Casey moved over his erection a little more, "I want this Hap, right now and with you. Just do it." She told him. He leaned his forehead against hers and with their noses touching Happy instructed her to keep her eyes open and she nodded. Placing both hands on her hips, he centered himself at her entrance and slowly started pushing her down onto him, inch by inch, feeling her stretch to accommodate him. He could see the look of pain in her eyes and when he felt the layer of skin that would be broken, asked, "Are you ready my love?" Again, she only nodded and with one thrust from him he pushed through the skin and felt the pop, then stilled, afraid of causing her more pain and knowing she still needed to adjust. She whimpered a little, and Happy held her eye contact. "We are just going to stay like this for a minute, okay?" In all honesty, this was already the best sex he had ever had, buried in the pussy of the girl he loved was all he needed at that moment.

Casey couldn't lie to herself, when she felt the pop; it had hurt, but his dick inside her felt so good, and within a minute or two she lowered herself to take more if him in, wanting to feel him and the pleasure and pain she was feeling all at once. She had already known he was big, but feeling him now made big feel like the understatement of the century. Slowly, her natural instincts took over, and she felt herself move against him, and moaned at the feelings it stirred in her.

When she moved, Happy followed her lead and moved with her. Her pussy was so tight he didn't know how she had stretched to fit him; all he knew was that it was incredible. This was the most intimate way he had ever been with anyone, and he realized how vulnerable he was at this very moment, God how he loved this girl and he wanted to show her. Dipping his head down, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around it while his hand played with her other one before switching and doing the same with her other breast. Her tits were magnificent, just the right amount for his hands and the water in the hot tub was keeping them bobbing as she moved on his cock taking in as much of him as she could.

When he took her nipple in his mouth as she was moving against him, multiple sensations shot throughout her body and all she could think about was him and the pleasure she was receiving. Taking his head, she held it to her tits, wanting his mouth on them; she arched her back to give him more access and pushed them in his face. When she did this, it had changed her angle, and he was now buried even deeper in her, hitting what felt to her like a bundle of nerves that caused her to pump up and down on him harder, taking him in further. Happy kept his hands on her waist, guiding her and moving his hips to meet hers and grind into her.

"Fuck Casey, you feel so fucking good. Your pussy is so tight princess, keep pumping my dick baby, take as much of me as you can." He told her, "Don't stop baby, keep moving like that." His words encouraged her, making her feel braver so she moved harder and faster. He couldn't believe the way she felt, moving on him. He had seen the way she danced, but now that she was dancing on his dick he knew why he always liked to watch those move those hips, it's like she was made for him and it being her first time he was amazed at how little instruction he had to give her.

Casey knew she was going to explode around him at any moment. She could feel the pressure in her lower abdomen, the slow burn building so she started grinding harder and faster. "Keep pushing baby, please don't fucking stop!" she moaned breathlessly. "I love you so fucking much." She said again, bouncing up and down on him. Turned on even more by her language, he gave her what she wanted, thrusting up hard into her. "Tell me princess, like this?" he asked her, "Harder Hap, fucking harder." She replied. So he did, he buried himself up to his balls in her as she moaned louder. "I'm going to cum baby" she said told him as their pace quickened even more, sweaty and hot, bodies moving against each other, then Happy felt her muscles tighten around him as she had her first orgasm. Feeling her explode around him Happy told her he was about to cum. "Don't pull out Hap, I want to feel it, feel you." Casey told him, so he didn't and as he spilled his seed deep inside of her she kept riding him, slowly causing her to feel another orgasm. Grinding herself as hard as she could against him he growled as he held her hips in place, and she moaned "Fuck me!" as she felt herself let go again.

Happy couldn't help but chuckle, "I think I just did princess." She smiled down at him and kissed him deeply, still feeling his dick twitching inside her and wiggled a little. "But I wanted to make love to you." He said pushing into her.

"Princess? Where did that come from?" she asked him. "No idea." He told her. "Where did that dirty mouth come from?" Casey laughed, "No idea."

"I liked it." He told her honestly, "Hearing you talk like that turned me on even more, if it was at all possible. How are you feeling?" She slowly rose, allowing him to slide out of her. "Okay I guess. Help me out and let's see if I can walk." Getting out first, Happy spread his hands out for her to take and steadied her as she climbed out of the tub and down the steps. "I'm a little shaky, but other than that nothing. Is that normal?" she asked. "I don't know what to tell you, but how about I carry you from here?" he said and picked her up bridal style to carry her back inside.

Once in the room he went straight to the bathroom, sitting her on the counter he turned on the shower and waited for it to reach the right temperature then picked her up and placed her in it with him, closing the shower door behind him. Taking her loofa he put her body wash on it and then proceeded to gently wash her from head to toe, taking extra care between her legs. As the soap ran down her body, he took shampoo and conditioner, washing her hair and massaging her scalp before tilting her head back to wash it all out. Casey felt so pampered and loved by his actions and didn't know what to say as she watched him hurriedly wash him before turning off the water. Getting out first, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before taking her hand and wrapping a towel around her body and giving her one for her hair. "Princess, because you should be treated as one." He said, leaning down to take her lips in his. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he picked her up again and took her into the bedroom, standing her by the bed where he took off her towel and dried her body for her, then dried himself. Casey towel dried her hair and grabbed a scrunchie that was on the nightstand and threw her hair into a messy bun. Taking the towels to the bathroom, Happy came back and pulled back the bed covers and laid her down gently before crawling in next to her to hold her close. "I do love you Casey, always and forever." He told her. "I love you too Happy, more than you know." She replied. Wrapped up in his warm embrace she drifted off to sleep, Happy not far behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 11**

Casey woke up a few hours later, realizing she was in bed alone. Wondering where Happy had gone to she got up and slipped into her robe, checking the bathroom and was about to go downstairs when she smelled cigarette smoke coming from the deck. Walking out she took a seat next to him. "Everything okay?" she asked. He nodded, "Yea, I just couldn't stay asleep."

"What's on your mind baby? She asked him. "Our bubble" he replied with a chuckle. Cocking her head to the side, Casey looked at him, "I'm confused."

"Our bubble, like what happens when I graduate? I don't want to leave you, and then when you graduate I want you to go to college, chase your dreams. But what happens to us?" Happy stopped talking and ran his hand over his head. There were so many thoughts running around in there that he couldn't make sense of them, let alone be able to form them into words. But, like the part of his soul she was, she understood without him having to say another word. Standing up to sit in his lap, Casey scraped her fingernails on the back of his neck, "Hap, we have plenty of time to think about all that. Why are you thinking about it now?"

He sighed, "Because I am a man with a plan. Falling in love was never in any plan of mine, ever. I never wanted all the things normal guys think they want when they grow up; like wives, houses, 9-5 jobs, all that shit. All I have ever wanted is my bike and an open road. Lying in bed, watching you sleep, it just all hit me. When I told you always and forever, I meant it. Your it for me Cas, there will never be another you and I don't want to miss anything. Leaving in June, I may not be around for some things."

She shrugged her shoulders, "So, you'll call, I'll call; you'll send post cards, it's not the end of the world. If we have forever, what are a few years while you chase your dreams and I chase mine? We will still be together, just not in the same city. We can figure out all the in between when it's time too. I love you Hap, and I'm in it for the long haul if you are." she said smiling sheepishly at him "Now, I believe you said earlier that you wanted to do something to me?"

Laughing he picked her up and took her to the room. "I believe I said something along the lines about wanting to make love to you princess." He said as he laid her down and untied her robe, revealing to him her beautiful body, and he was the only man that was EVER going to see it. "Then let's do that, right now, tomorrow will still be there." She said as she pulled him down to her and kissed his lips.

He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, loving the feel of her smooth skin, especially pressed up against his. He hoped it would always be this easy between the two of them. "Are you soar baby?" he asked, not wanting to go any further if she was.

"Surprisingly, no." She told him. Taking the back of her neck in his hand he kissed her softly and slowly, making both their bodies tingle with desire. Casey took her hands and rand them up and down his back, feeling his muscles ripple beneath them.

Happy let his other hand roam further down, massaging her breast, letting his finger run around her nipple then along the underside of it before going lower and rubbing her abdomen, feeling her shiver at his touch. He kissed her harder, their tongues rolling against each other's. Taking his hand lower, he reached her lips and spread them, slipping in two fingers and moaned when he felt how wet she already was for him, HIM, the only man lucky enough to ever have touched her in such a way. God, he thought to himself, he really did love this girl.

Casey moaned against his lips, able to feel his erection on her lower stomach and reached to gently wrap her hand around him. She wanted him in every imaginable way. This guy, touching her, loving her, was what she had always dreamed of. His gentleness in the way he touched her only proved how much he loved her. Actions always spoke louder than words, and his actions said more than words ever could.

Feeling her wrap her small hand around him only fueled his desire. Using his knee he slowly spread her legs further apart and moved to position himself at her entrance. Slowly he entered her, allowing her the time to adjust to his size, and stilled when he was deep in her. Looking into her eyes he began to move slowly. Casey arched her pelvis into his and the two moved slowly in unison, she met his every thrust and never broke eye contact.

For Happy, the intimacy was overwhelming. She was so tight and felt so good and they moved in sync like they had been doing this for years. Their pace picked up, and so did their breathing and Happy knew he was already not going to last long and by the look in her eyes, either was she. "Cum for me princess." He told her, and she did right in cue. As soon as Happy felt her explode around him, he let go and filled her insides. "I love you." Casey whispered while her muscles were still milking him for all he was worth and she was still riding out her orgasm. Pushing in with a final grunt, he returned the words.

The couple laid sill for a few minutes, before Happy kissed her and pulled out slowly, pulling her against his chest as he did. With his arms around her, Casey knew that he really was it for her, she had meant what she said, and she was in this for the long haul. There could not be another man that could ever make her feel the way he did.

Her eyes glanced behind Happy and she saw the clock on the nightstand. Pulling her head back she looked up to him, "Happy Birthday baby" she said smiling. Placing his hand on her cheek he allowed his thumb to move across it. "Thank you." He replied before kissing her on her forehead. "Now, let's get some sleep." Laying her head in his chest, Casey was out long before Happy was. Battling the thoughts in his mind, her shallow breathing finally lulled him to sleep.

Hours later it was Happy's turn to wake up alone in bed. Stretching he heard the shower running and looked over at the clock, 11 AM. He climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, opening the shower door and getting in behind her. Pulling her back to his front, he kissed her on the neck, "Good morning gorgeous." "Morning babe," Casey replied leaning against him while they both stood under the shower spray, then handing him the soap and a washcloth, she told him she was just finishing her shower. "I'm going to get breakfast going. Are there any special requests from the birthday boy?"

He shook his head, "Lets grab something on the road. There's a place in Caswell that makes Huevos Rancheros even better than my ma, but don't ever tell her I said that." He told her. Laughing, Casey said her lips were sealed then went into the bedroom to get dressed and start packing up their stuff. Finishing his shower, Happy wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back in to the bedroom. Casey had her back to him and was already dressed in a long sleeved shirt, jeans and her vans. Her hair was still wet and cascaded down her back in loose wet curls. Leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as she rolled the clothes and placed them in her bag. Being honest with himself, he didn't want to leave. He knew they were young, but he wanted to stay like this with her. He saw them like this one day, in their own home, own room and wanted it so bad he could taste it. "You going to stand there all day slugger?" she asked without turning around. Laughing, he dropped his towel and purposely walked buck naked to the other side of the room where his bag was to grab some boxers and jeans. Casey looked up as he passed her, seeing his back side. He had a nice ass, although you would never guess it since he always wore baggy jeans, which he looked like a God in, and now that he had them on, low on his hips and she could see his well-defined abs as he turned to face her. Feeling herself start to get a little warm, she tore her eyes away and went back to the task at hand.

Finishing packing the few clothes she had bought with her Casey went to the bathroom for their toiletries and when she came out Happy had finished getting dressed and packing, his bag zipped up and on the bed. She finished hers and he grabbed them and headed downstairs, leaving Casey in the room to reach for a small box she had hidden on the dresser. Happy had just placed their bags by the door and turned around to see Casey holding out a small box, "Your birthday present." She told him. Opening it he found a new leather wallet with a nice heavy chain attached. "You always put your wallet in your jacket when you ride, figured now you could keep it in your pocket and not risk losing it." Happy grinned; he had wanted to get one like this for a long time but had been too cheap to buy one himself. "It's just what I needed babe." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "You really like it? I looked for one with a heavy chain so it wouldn't break easily but if you want to return it I kept the receipt." She said biting her lip. "Nah, this is exactly what I would have bought myself." He quickly emptied his old wallet and put everything in the new one, clasping it through one of the loops in his jeans and placing his wallet in his back pocket. Casey never would have thought he could look any hotter, especially with something as simple as a chain hanging down his leg, but he did look hotter, more intimidating.

The two took out the trash and made sure everything was locked up before Casey secured the keys back in the lock box and they set out for Caswell. The ride flew by and Happy stopped in a real hole in the wall diner. Ordering their food for them, Happy looked across to him at Casey.

"I didn't use any protection with you this weekend." He said. Casey nodded, "I'll make a doctor appointment this week, get on the pill."

"What are you going to tell your mom? She's probably going to hate me."

Casey laughed and shook her head no. "Mom and I are very close. We have talked about this before; she just wants me to be safe. She won't hate you Hap." He nodded and then a thought crossed her mind. "Have you been safe? With other girls I mean?" She hated even having to ask, but figured she had the right to know.

"I have always used protection before. I don't know why I let my guard down with you. I mean, considering the fact that you mean something and the others didn't, it makes it kind of shitty. You're the one I'm supposed to be protecting. Does that make any sense?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yea, it does, but I don't think it was shitty of you at all, actually, the opposite. You were protecting yourself with those other girls, with me you didn't need too, other than pregnancy of course. Anyway, I'm the one that told you not to pull out, so I'm just as guilty." She responded honestly.

Their food was delivered to their table rather quickly, and Happy was right, it was good, really good. After paying the bill, the two walked out hand in hand and walked through a few of the shops, just blowing time as neither of them really wanted to go home. When the sun started moving westward in the sky the pair walked back to his bike and Happy held her against him for a few minutes before handing her helmet to her and putting his on as well. She knew how he felt; she wasn't ready for their weekend to be over either.

When they got back to Bakersfield Happy stopped to fill up his bike, leaving Casey leaning against it while he went inside to pay. While she was waiting, she heard more bikes approach, and turned to see Esai pulling into the parking lot followed by his groupies, Louis included. Seeing her, Louis hopped off his bike and started walking over to her, and she silently wondered what was taking Happy so long.

"Looking good senorita." He said as he stood in front of her. "I like the leather jacket, looks good on you." Taking his hand he started to rub her upper arm, slowly making his was down towards her wrist. Casey was quick to pull her arm from him, "Don't touch me Louis." She told him as she took a step back. Louis put both hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to feel how smooth it was, honest." Hs smirked at her and she knew he was up to no good.

Happy had paid for the gas and then needed to use the restroom, then exiting the store he saw Casey glaring at Louis and looking around observed Esai and his loser friends laughing as they watched. Instantly pissed, he broke into a run when he saw Louis reach out and try to put his hand on Casey's waist, and Casey pushed him back. Happy reached them and turned Louis around fast decking him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "What the fuck are you doing trying to touch my girl?" He asked as he kicked him with his boot when Louis tried to stand up.

Esai ran over the group, but Casey had already put her hands on Happy's upper arms, pulling him back. "It's okay baby, nothing happened." She kind of lied, but didn't want a scene right here. Happy looked at Louis, Esai and the rest of the guys they were with, "Stay the fuck away from her." He pointed at Casey and shot a glare at everyone else, then looking at Louis and spit out, "Come anywhere near her again and I swear I'll beat the shit out of you." With that, everyone went their separate ways, Happy filled up his gas tank and the two drove straight back to her house.

Once in her driveway Happy untied her bag and followed her inside, her mother wasn't home so they both kicked their shoes off and sat on the couch, Casey leaning back lengthwise with her feet on Happy's lap. "I want to know if her ever comes near you." He told her, and Casey saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before and couldn't put a word to it. She could tell that his anger ran deep, and she didn't know why, but she understood it. "He came to the studio the morning of the New Year's Eve party, before you got there. That's why the doors were locked."

"What the fuck Casey? You should have told me!" he shouted. "What did he do? Did he touch you? I swear I'll cut his fucking fingers off." Again, Casey believed him, she didn't know why, but she believed Happy capable of such acts. "Hap, stop and listen to yourself, you're not going to do anything. Louis has not done nothing other than irritate me, that's it."

"That's not it Cas, I don't trust him or any of the douche bags he hangs around with. Call it intuition, but I know he's up to something." He said as he rubbed her lower legs. She knew he was right, she had felt it too the day she met him. "There are some things you really should know about me Casey, things I probably should have told you before."

"Okay, so tell me now." She said as she grabbed the lap blanket from the couch and put it over her legs.

"You have probably heard rumors about me." He started and she nodded, "I have been to juvie. Mostly for stupid stuff; tagging and fighting but I have had a few more serious charges for aggravated assault. My weapons of choice are knives and in a few fights they have been used."

"Have you ever seriously hurt anyone?" she asked. He shook his head no, "Not yet anyway. But Casey, when I tell you I would cut his fingers off, I mean it. I'm more of a fighter than a lover Cas."

"And after hearing that, you want me to tell you about Louis? Really Hap, let me just turn you over to the police myself. You have to remember your 18 now, no more juvie. Real time for real crime, permanent records." She told him.

"I could give a rats ass about any of that, doesn't bother me at all." He said. "I'm different Cas, you know that. I'm not like other guys; I never even believed I would fall in love. Now tell me what happened."

Casey gave in and told him the details of the morning and while she could tell he was ticked, he stayed calm. "I like that you're not like other guys, it makes you all the more perfect for me, and I also disagree, I think you are a lover at least as equal to the part of you that is a fighter." She said as she stood up to sit on his lap. "But don't worry about petty bullshit with Louis, he just likes getting a rise out of you." She told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't fully believe that, something tells me he has a thing for you. Just promise me you will tell me if he does anything again, okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She nodded, "Promise."

Just then, when Happy was about to start a little something with his girl, the two heard the front door unlock and turned to see her mother walk in. "Hey guys! Did you have a nice trip?" she asked as she set her purse and keys on the table by the door. Casey and Happy nodded and told her about some of the things they did, keeping out certain details, and Tabby seemed glad they had enjoyed their weekend. She stood up to excuse herself for bed and Casey stood up to walk Happy to the front door. Wrapping her in a hug, he kissed her on the top of her head, "I'll pick you up in the morning for school, okay?" She nodded her head. "I love you princess."

"I love you Hap."


	12. Chapter 12

I am going to start jumping ahead a little. Their relationship is solid; however there will still be a few more scenes before Happy graduates. I am also beginning to show how Happy gets introduced into the SOA in the next few chapters.

I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 12**

The next month flew by rather quickly, as the two of them were both busy with their normal schedules of school and work. Happy actually attended school more than he used too now, although he still missed days, but when he went to school he would pick her up in the mornings and walk with her to classes then drive her home or to the studio after. Art class was different now, as most days they sat side by side instead of across from each other, and actually talked. They were like most high school couples that were young and in love.

It was the day before Valentine's Day and Casey was walking home from the studio after closing it up for her mother. Happy had to work late at the garage so she planned on doing some studying and looking over college brochures before bed. Hearing the rumble of a motorcycle behind her she smiled, thinking Happy had managed to get off after all, but as she turned around her smile faded when she saw Louis instead. Choosing to ignore him, she continued her walk hoping to ignore him, but like the idiot he was he slowed his bike down next to her, "Hey there chica, let me give you a ride home, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be walking all alone." Casey just ignored him and kept walking, looking straight ahead hoping he would get the hint, he didn't.

Louis stopped his bike and got off of it, jogging to catch up to her. "Let me walk you then, consider it an apology for my behavior the last time we saw each other." He said as he fell into step with her.

"Louis, please stop. Get back on your bike and go do whatever it is you were on your way to do." She said as she stopped walking and turned to look at him, folding her arms over her chest. "I have no interest in you, in any way. I know I have told you before, so stop whatever it is you're trying to do."

"Your man will be leaving in a few months, your interest could change." He replied smirking at her. "But not in your favor." She said as she turned her back to him and started walking again. This time he chose not to follow her, but yelled from behind, "Time will tell."

When Casey got home, her mom had just pulled into the driveway. "Hey mom thought you were going to be later." Casey said walking to unlock the front door. "Me too mija, but plans changed." The two women went onto the kitchen and made a light dinner together.

"Mom, you have been going out a lot more than you used to, is everything ok?" Casey asked.

"Yes baby, it is. Same old committees and meetings, but I guess since you asked, I should tell you that I have met someone." Casey stilled with her fork in midair and looked at her mom, this was definitely a surprise. Yes, it had been six years since her father had passed, and Casey could see that her mom was still young and deserved to find happiness, but it was still weird. Reading Casey's mind Tabby stopped eating and took Casey' hand, "Honey no one will ever be able to replace your father or the love we had, he was my soul mate and I am not looking to replace him. However, I get lonely sometimes even with you and the studio and all the friends I have made, I still need companionship. Can you understand that?"

Casey nodded, surprised that she actually did understand here her mother was coming from. "Tell me about him." She said as she resumed eating her salad.

"We met last summer through some mutual friends, however only started dating in the fall. His name is Les Packer and he is from San Bernardino, owns a small auto shop there. He's a nice guy Casey, and he has been good to me so far, even though we aren't by any means serious. You would like him, and I bet Happy would too, he's in a motorcycle club."

"In what circle of friends did you meet him through? I mean, no offense mom, but your circle of friends don't usually include mechanics."

Tabby held her head back in laughter. "I was at a bar with some friends when he showed up, he's Tina's cousin." She said. "Turns out he's here often for business." Casey could see the light in her mother's eyes and getting up to put her plate in the sink, she hugged her. "You deserve to be happy mom. "I'd like to meet him if that's okay." Tabby nodded enthusiastically, "He will be here this weekend, and maybe we can grab lunch or dinner." Casey agreed then excused herself to take a shower. Getting out and putting on her pj's she turned her TV on low and pulled out her homework, finishing both math and biology. She then pulled out the folder containing information on colleges she had been looking into, knowing that if she was going to try for a dance scholarship she would need to send in a video tape soon. After looking through what a few had to offer, she still couldn't make up her mind. Yes, Juilliard was perfect, but if she didn't want to pursue dance as a career she didn't see the point, and she wanted to be near wherever Happy might be. Closing the folder and putting it on her nightstand she turned off her light and left the TV on.

Pulling the covers up over her she heard a soft knocking on her window and knew it was Happy. She smiled when she opened the window and he climbed through, leaning down to give her a kiss which she eagerly returned. Taking her hand and leading her back to her bed, he kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed, pulling her into him. "Sorry I couldn't get away any earlier to pick you up." He whispered to her.

"Don't be, I'm a big girl and walked before you, I can still walk now." She responded as she snuggled into his chest. He smelled so good, like cologne, cigarettes and cars. He slowly ran a hand up and down her back as he asked her about her day and what they wanted to do for Valentine's Day. Casey decided not to ruin their time together by telling him about Louis, so instead asked if he would be in school tomorrow. Shaking his head no, he told here they were backed up at the garage and he needed the money.

"I understand babe, but I'll miss you anyways, like I do every day you're not there." She told him, "I need to get to sleep though."

"So sleep." He said as he picked up her remote and started flipping through the channels. He had slept over a few times, but never while her mom was home and Casey wasn't sure about him staying there now when she was.

"Hap, my mom is home. You will fall asleep and I don't want my mom to find you here." She told him, slightly nudging him towards the edge of the bed.

"I promise to be quiet." He said as he turned to her and started kissing her neck. "Can you do the same?" _Not with you kissing me in that sweet spot_ she thought to herself. "Hap, really…" she said as his hand slid up her t-shirt, massaging her naked breasts. "Fuck it." She told him, pulling him on top of her. He smirked and lifted her t-shirt over her head, "Have I ever told you that your tits are amazing?" he whispered as he played with them, and then lowered his head to take turns sucking on them. Casey loved it when he sucked on her nipples, and ran her hands over his bald head as he did so, arching her back so that he had easier access to them.

Making quick work of his belt, Casey started to lower his jeans, but instead he stood up and pulled off his shirt, then jeans, boxers and socks. Climbing back on top of her, he kissed his way down until he was licking at her pussy. Casey had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. He licked back and forth between her opening and her clit, then put in two fingers and licked her at once. That was all it took for her, she was bucking against his mouth and using her hands she held his head there, "Don't stop licking me Happy," she moaned. "Right there, right there…Fuck your tongue is amazing! I love your tongue baby." She kept repeating before her legs started shaking and he knew she was about to cum. Holding her in place, he buried his tongue deeper and pushed against her clit and she came like a broken faucet, wetting the sheets all around her. Happy looked up to see that she had placed a pillow over her face to keep from crying out, and as he kissed his way back up her body, and positioned himself to enter her, he took the pillow away and kissed her.

She could taste her sweetness on him, and she was still so sensitive from her orgasm that when he entered her she bit down hard on his lip, needing something to keep her quiet. He growled into her mouth, finding the bite a real turn on and started thrusting in and out of her and she met each thrust with one of her own. "That's my princess," he whispered, "I fucking love you, I love this." He growled as he reached down and put his hands under her ass, raising her hips to make her take even more of him in. Buried into her, she started moaning and he took the pillow, placing it under her hips and then leaned back down to kiss her mouth. He felt her muscles clamping, and he knew she was going to go again, and he would be right there with her this time. Kissing her neck, he felt her let go and at the same time she bit his shoulder which threw him over the edge and he came with her.

Riding out the orgasm together, their movements slowed and eventually came to a halt, but Happy stayed in her. Propping himself up in his elbows he looked her in her eyes. "You are so good baby, you know that?" She shook her head and giggled. Wiping at his back, he looked at his hand. "You drew blood!" he exclaimed. She bit her lip, "Sorry babe, I was trying to be quiet." "It's okay, I kind of liked it." He said as he got up and went into her bathroom to clean himself up, then came out with a wet washcloth and towel and cleaned her as well. Casey loved this about him, she had heard from friends that their boyfriends threw towels or t-shirts at them to get cleaned up, but Happy always took care of her which made her love him all the more.

After putting the towels in the hamper, Happy put his boxers on and lay in bed next to Casey. "Now, go to sleep babe. I promise your mom won't know I'm, here." He told her, and she was too exhausted to argue.

What felt like only an hour later, Casey's alarm clock went off. Groaning she reached over Happy and turned it off, then rolled onto her back and rubbed at her eyes. She was exhausted, and wished she could just skip school today. Turning on her side to look at Happy, she studied his facial features and as if he knew she was watching him, he opened his eyes. "Morning" he said, still snuggling with the pillow under his hands. "Morning." She smiled at him. "I could wake up next to you every day," she said as she reached across and rubbed a hand over his head. Pulling her closer to him with one arm, he nuzzled his face in her neck and murmured, "That can be arranged."

Just then there was a knock on her door. "If you need a ride to school I'm leaving in 30." Her mother said from the other side. Looking at Happy, Casey placed a finger over her lips making sure he understood to be quiet. "No mom, I'm good. Hap is taking me." She answered. Then, much to her surprise Tabby said, "Well, tell him to come on out and eat breakfast while he waits," And walked away.

Both Casey and Happy's eyes widened. "There is no way she could have heard us last night." He told her. "And there is also no way I am going out there." Casey didn't know what to do, so she quickly threw on a pair of jeans, bra and t-shirt, ran a hand through her hair and put into a pony tail while Happy got dressed as well. Making her bed quickly she turned to look at him. "You are most definitely facing her with me. I told you should have gone home." She glared at him. He smirked; she was cute when she was irritated.

Walking out of her room and into the kitchen, Happy stood at the entry way while Casey walked in slightly ahead of him. "Mom?" she asked. Casey couldn't believe she had been busted, and was honestly a little scared at what her mom was going to say.

"Both of you sit." Tabby told her pointing to the kitchen table as she poured them all cups of coffee. Casey shrugged her shoulders at Happy, who was shaking his head side to side, telling her he wasn't going to sit. Pulling out a chair, Casey pointed at it, glaring at him letting him know that if he didn't sit they would have a problem. So, like a dog with his tail between his legs, he sat and Casey sat next to him. Tabby bought over their coffee, and Happy took a sip while she added a little cream and sugar to hers. Then Tabby sat at the head of the table and looked at the two teenagers in front of her.

"Let me speak first, no interruptions." She began and Happy started to sweat while Casey paled. "I know you stayed over last night Happy, I could hear you in the bathroom late, and I also know it isn't the first time you have stayed, I have neighbors you know. Casey I know you are on the pill so I know you are taking precautions to be safe. I am not one that believes in allowing teenagers to sleep in the same bed under my roof, however Happy you are 18 and Casey you have always been honest with me and give me no reason not to trust you, as have you Happy. So, with that said, I will not lecture and I will not say he cannot stay, but this will NOT be a regular occurrence. Are we clear on this?"

Happy and Casey were both stunned, but nodded their heads eagerly in understanding. "Good." Tabby said, and then looked at Casey. "I was thinking we could have a girl's day today, you know Mani's and Pedi's, and it has been too long that we have spent time together."

"I have school mom." Casey told her, but Tabby shrugged her off. "You got any tests or anything?" Casey shook her head. "Then it is settled! You and me, we can even get facials and hit the mall."

Casey wasn't going to argue. Happy excused himself since he had to work and Casey went to get ready for the day with her mom. The two spent the morning getting pampered, catching up on things, and then went to Wienerschnitzels for lunch and pigged out on chili cheese dogs and fries.

"Les will be in town tomorrow, I was thinking we could have lunch with him." Tabby told Casey. Casey nodded, she didn't have any plans and Happy would probably be working. Thinking about Happy she asked her mom if she could take him lunch, and her mom agreed. Ordering him two of everything, they rode to the small garage he worked at. While Tabby stayed in the car, Casey went to the small office with the food and asked if she could speak with Happy, the mechanic looked her up and down before getting Happy.

Coming out of the garage with a grease rag around his hands, he was surprised to see Casey standing there with a bag of food. "Hey!" she told him holding up the bag, "Thought you might be hungry." Taking her to the small break room he shared with other employees, he took the food from her and placed it on the table before pushing her up against the wall and kissing her hard on the lips. Casey, unable to resist him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When he finally pulled back, he took in her swollen red lips and flushed cheeks, "I am hungry." He said grinning. "Dork!" she said laughing as she swatted playfully at his chest.

"Having fun with your mom today?" he asked as he sat down and started eating.

"I am, actually, she's in the car so I can't stay. We are heading to the mall now. What time are you off?" she asked.

"Four today." He replied. "How about I pick you up from the mall for dinner?" she nodded, not thinking her mom would have a problem with it. They planned to meet at five in the food court and as she went to kiss his cheek he turned and kissed her lips instead. "I meant it, I am hungry."

"More like horny," she told him, then whispered, "But that's okay, I am too." She walked out of the break room and waved, "See you at five."

He suddenly had no appetite for anything but her as his jeans got tighter, watching her ass as she shook her hips a little more for him when she walked out. Putting down his fork, he closed his eyes and again found himself trying to think of anything else but her.


	13. Chapter 13

Someone has asked me if Les is a SON, and the answer is yes. If I am correct, he is the President of the San Bernardino chapter, although we don't see him until season 6. I didn't want a strong character to introduce Happy to the SONS, just someone that would make him aware of its existence.

I do not own or claim any right to Happy, SOA or any of its characters, only Casey and the occasional drop in.

 **Chapter 13**

Casey and her mother had a great afternoon at the mall, and in all honesty probably spent too much money on clothes, shoes and accessories they didn't need. Casey had told her mom that Happy was going to meet her at five for dinner, and as she suspected, her mom wasn't upset. She would take their bags home and then probably head out anyways. A little before five, Casey helped her mother load up the trunk of her car with all their goodies, then hugged her and thanked her for the free day before heading back to the food court to wait for Happy.

She didn't have to wait long, as she was sitting watching the doors her man walked in in all his bad ass biker glory; baggy jeans, black boots and a hoodie with his chain hanging down his leg from his wallet. There was not another guy that could do to her what he did just from looking at him, and she was suddenly horny again as she remembered the steamy kiss he had given her at the garage that day. Standing up, she started to walk towards him as he was looking around for her until their eyes met, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a half grin as his eyes raked over her body, making her feel suddenly warm. "Hey slugger, are you here to see someone special?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Careful there girl, I don't want my fine ass girlfriend to see you with your hands on me. She doesn't like to share." He said in his low raspy voice as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

"Then we better get out of here before she catches us." Casey whispered in his ear, and then kissed his neck. Taking her by her hand, he led her outside and towards his bike. "Put this helmet on and we can make a quick exit." He told her putting the helmet on her head and strapping it tight before putting his on too. She climbed on behind him and just as he was about to pull away Happy heard someone calling his name. Turning around to see who it was he groaned when he saw Yvonne walking towards them.

"Hey Hap, haven't seen you around much." Yvonne said as she got closer, shooting a dirty look Casey's way which didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"It' going to be a lot longer, so you might want to stop looking." Casey spoke up from behind Hap.

"I'm sorry; you must have thought I was talking to you." Yvonne nastily replied back as her friends snickered and laughed behind her. Happy felt Casey tense and start to get off the bike, but stopped her by putting his hand around her arms that were still wrapped around his waist.

"Where's Esai Yvonne? I think you should go find him or some other guy that gives two shits about talking to you." Happy said as he revved his engine and drove off. He could feel the tension radiating off of Casey and realized that going out for dinner may not be their best decision right now, so headed for house instead. The two climbed off his bike and walked inside.

Throwing her keys on the table by the door, Casey picked up a note from her mom that she decided to go to the studio to do some work and then would be out late. Putting the note pack down Casey thought back to Yvonne and couldn't believe the nerve of that bitch. She believed what Happy had told her about their past, and knew she was dating Esai at the moment, put she was still pissed off. In two minutes her mood had gone from great to irritate.

"I'm going to take a shower." She told Happy as she walked back to her bedroom. Looking down, Happy read the note from her mom and locked the front door then followed Casey into her bedroom. "Don't be mad Casey." He told her.

"I'm not mad Hap, just irritated. You didn't do anything wrong, I just hate that bitch. Why the fuck is she starting shit anyways? She's with Esai's punk ass, what does she want with you?"

With every swear word that came out of her mouth his dick twitched. She was gorgeous anyway, but when she was pissed and swearing she was sexy as hell and he swore the temperature in the room was rising around them.

"What did you ever see in a whore like her anyways?" Casey kept on. "Baby, I told you, I never slept with her." He said as he took off his hoodie and took his shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, you didn't, but you were close enough. I mean, really Happy, do you have any standards?" she lashed out as she kicked off her shoes. Casey was really letting it all out now.

"Low blow Casey," he responded. "She never meant anything; you're the one I'm with so I would say my standards are pretty fucking high."

She ignored him and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on to let it warm up, then came back out and took her shirt off, throwing it in the hamper. "Yea, now." She said looking at him. "I swear if you ever mess around with her or anyone else Hap…" Casey said before trailing off. Happy was fully turned on now and couldn't help it, grabbing her he pushed her up against the closest wall, "What princess, what are you going to do?" he asked as he pushed his erection into her.

Feeling his erection against her stomach, Casey suddenly felt bold and reached down between them, undoing both his belt and jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. Grabbing his dick in her hand, she looked him dead in the eye, "This here is mine, and do you understand that? I have told you I don't share and I mean it. I trust you, but if you ever break that trust and let some skank anywhere near you're junk, you might as well stay with her because you won't be getting any from me."

Smirking inwardly, Happy felt two could play that game and unbuttoned her jeans pushing them down, leaving her standing there in only her bra and panties, their eyes still dead locked onto each other. Taking his hand, he moved it over the outside of the satin panties she was wearing that were already soaking wet from need and rubbed her pussy. "This is mine, same deal, you understand that? Only difference between me and you is that I will kill any man that touches you after I beat the shit out of him."

His language and sense of possession fueled Casey's desire, and unable to withstand it any longer, she stood on the tip of her toes, kicking her jeans the rest of the way off as she kissed him hard and fast, her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Their tongues and teeth clashed and battled each other for dominance. Happy stepped out of his jeans as well and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and dug his erection into her, causing her to moan into his mouth making him grind against her harder.

"Fuck Happy." Casey said coming up for air and he took that opportunity to kiss down her neck and below her ear. She was now grinding into him, making him so hard it was almost painful. "Fuck me Happy." She ordered him breathlessly.

Ripping her panties off in one quick motion, he reached around and unclasped her bra as she moved her arms to help him take it off. Lifting her so that he was at her entrance, he pushed in with one fast and hard thrust causing Casey to scream out in pleasure and pain. He had never been this turned on by her or seen this side of her; the mouth of a sailor, the dominant possessive side and her now loud screams were new for him. He pulled out and thrusted in harder, pushing her against the wall with a thud. "Harder!" She screamed, and he did, pulling his dick out to the tip and then pushing into her pussy with everything he had until they fell into a fast and hard rhythm, him pushing and her meeting his pushes, grinding herself against him. Her nails were digging into his back and her tits were bouncing in his face, "Your so fucking hot Casey." He told her, lowering his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth and gently bite it, causing Casey to moan out again, and grinding into him even harder. "That's right princess, ride my cock." He said before moving to her other nipple.

"Bite me Hap." She told him, taking him by surprise, but he did, harder than he had been. "Fuck Hap, you feel so good. Keep going baby, faster." She screamed at him as he quickened his pace. "I love your cock Happy! Oh God! Don't stop!" she screamed again holding his head to her nipple as he bit it and pulled at it with his teeth, and that was her undoing. Her muscles clamped around him and at the same time she screamed with release he grunted as he stilled with his own release inside of her.

A few minutes passed while they came down from their high, Casey still wrapped around him and he stayed in her with her muscles massaging him and his head resting in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "I got carried away." She told him as her breathing returned to normal. "You can get carried away anytime baby, that was fucking amazing. And, don't take this the wrong way, but better than anything I have ever experienced."

"Really?" she said pulling his face to look at her. "Hell yes! How many guys get a classy gorgeous woman on their arm in public that turns into a dirty mouth sex machine behind closed doors? I think I have been dreaming about you my whole life, you are what wet dreams are made of Cas." She laughed at that, her man sure had a way with words.

Still pinned against the wall with her muscles contracting against him, Happy looked at her with his dark eyes, "I want you again, right now." He told her, squeezing her ass. "Have at me slugger." She said grinning when he took her into the steamy bathroom and opened the shower door. Pushing her against the tiles, he grunted with each thrust and reached between them to rub her clit. "Fucking A Casey, I don't think I will ever get enough of you." He told her as he pumped in and out of her. Running her hands over her breasts, Casey began to play with her nipples; rubbing them between her fingertips and squeezing them. Seeing her all wet from the shower and playing with herself, Happy knew he didn't have long to go, so he rubbed her clit harder as she pulled on her nipples, before wrapping her arms around his neck and Cumming on his cock, allowing him his release. "Really Casey, you are so fucking sexy to only be 17." He told her as he sat her down on her feet and reached for her body wash. "If this our sex life now I can't wait to experience it when we are old." He said as she laughed and they both cleaned each other, enjoying the touch of each other's hands on their bodies. Stepping out, Casey got them both a towel and then went to the bags on her bed. Pulling out a pack of boxers, sweats, jeans and t-shirts she showed them to Happy. "Pick a drawer babe, you need to have some clean things here." She told him. He grinned, he liked that idea.

"You know," he started as he opted for a pair of the sweats and took the tags off, "I like it when you talk all dirty and shit." Casey had gone to her closet to put on a t-shirt and yoga pants and when she came out to respond, her mouth went dry. Standing there in nothing but loose sweats hanging off his hips low, chest still damp from the shower she licked her lips and walked closer to him. Placing her hands on his pecs, she rubbed his chest, then his biceps over his tattoos, "You make it real easy when you look like this." She responded before kissing him.

Holding her to him as they enjoyed the taste of each other, Happy swore he was in heaven. Then, he heard her stomach growl and pulled back, "Hungry?" She nodded. "Someone was supposed to take me to dinner; it is Valentine's Day you know."

"Since we have the house to ourselves, how about we just order a pizza and watch a movie?" Happy asked her. "As long as I get to pic the movie." She told him, walking out of her room.

"That's fine, just not another chick flick babe." He told her. "And if it is?" she asked, laughing and Happy just shook his head because they both knew he would watch whatever she put on, or fall asleep while it played. After ordering a pizza, Casey picked _Dirty Dancing_ and received a very dramatic eye roll from Happy before lying down on the couch with her in his arms until the pizza came. They ate and when the movie finished, Casey got up to turn the VCR off, "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Only good thing was the pizza and you." He told her as she sat back down next to him.

"I like staying in, it's relaxing. Not having to get all done up, I can just lie around and be lazy. Parties are fun, but I'd much rather hang at home." She told him. He liked that about her, she wasn't high maintenance, she was easy to be with and she was all his.

"Me too, especially when I have to be up early for work," he told her as he took her hand. "What do you say we call it an early one tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," Casey said walking with him to her room. "Shopping is exhausting. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm meeting my mom's boyfriend tomorrow."

"Wait, since when does your mom have a boyfriend?" he asked as he climbed into her bed with her and turned off the light.

"Not really a boyfriend, some guys she's seeing." Casey explained, then told Happy what information her mom had told her about Les.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked, since this would be the first time her mother had bought anyone home after he father had passed. Casey shrugged, "I don't really have a choice, its mom's life, and I don't want her to be lonely."

"Especially because I'm taking you away soon." He told her as he pulled her closer. She laughed. "You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am. You and me babe, always and forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it has taken me a while to update! I have worked 80 hours a week for the past two weeks so have been a little tired. Thank you for the reviews! They really make my day!

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 14**

Casey barely registered when Happy left in the morning, and slept in later than she meant too. Her mom knocked on her door telling her it was almost noon and that she needed to get up and start getting ready. Walking out to the kitchen, she poked her head in and asked her mom where they were going. "We figured Tommie's Burgers," Tabby responded. "That okay with you?"

"Absolutely, best burgers next to In-N-Out! I'll be ready in 10." Casey said leaving to go get dressed.

Washing her face, she put on a pair of loose jeans with a hoodie and a pair of vans, pulling her hair into a ponytail. When she was finished she told her mom she was ready and the two drove to Tommie's. Walking in, Tabby quickly spotted Les and walked towards him, Casey close behind her and he stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek and then placed his hand out for Casey to shake as he introduced himself, before sitting down at the table.

Les was tall and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a leather kutte with a patch that said _President Sons of Anarchy_ on the right, and on the left a patch that read _San Bernardino_. Casey thought it looked just like those the Mayans wore, however reserved her judgement because she knew there were hundreds of motorcycle clubs that were nothing like the Mayans.

"It's nice to meet you." Les said after they had ordered. "Your mom has told me so much about you." Casey wanted to say that her mother had told her nothing about him, but being the polite young woman she was raised to be, instead went with "Moms tend to exaggerate so don't believe everything you hear." Les laughed, and revealed a very nice smile that lit up his eyes and showed laugh lines around his mouth. Casey found herself liking his smile and figured he wasn't bad looking for an old guy.

"Tell me about you Les." She told him since she wanted to know as much as possible about the man that was taking up more of her mother's time.

"Well, I am part owner of an auto repair shop in San Bernardino; I have a twenty-five year old daughter, Stacey that lives in Tacoma with her husband, Lorca. I wish there was more to tell, but I'm a pretty normal guy, not much to me." He responded.

"Who's the Sons of Anarchy on your kutte?" she asked.

"It's a motorcycle club; we have chapters all over the world. I'm president of the Bernardino chapter. I love bikes. You know about kuttes, how?" he asked her. "Most people call them leather vests."

"A guy in town has a dad that's in a club."

"Really, do you know the club?" he asked intrigued. "Mayans." She replied back. Les just nodded. "Your mom tells me you have a boyfriend that rides." He said, changing the subject.

"Yea, he does, he also works as a mechanic at a small shop." Casey said taking a sip from her water in front of her. "I like him already." Les said smiling causing them all to laugh a little at the irony they her and her mother were dating different versions of the same type of guy.

The food came, and the trio continued to make small talk through the meal. The more he talked, the more Casey liked him, and she could tell that he was really into her mom. The way he looked at her gave her every indication that this could turn into something serious. When lunch was over, Tabby informed her that Les and her had made plans for that evening and invited Les over to the house to wait while she got ready. Les followed them to the house, and when her house came into view, Casey could see Happy leaning against his bike on the curb and smoking a cigarette. He eyed Les suspiciously as he pulled in behind the car in the driveway.

Happy walked to Casey's side of the car and opened her door for her, offering her his hand to help her out of the car before giving her a kiss on the cheek, then they all followed Tabby inside. This was the first time Casey had seen the kutte that Les was wearing from the back, which had a large grim reaper in the middle; a top patch said _Sons of Anarchy_ , a bottom patch said _California_.

"Who's the guy?" Happy asked her in her ear. "Les, my mom has been seeing him." Casey responded.

Tabby excused herself to go change while Les, Casey and Happy took seats in the living room. Casey introduced the two men and asked if either one was thirsty. Les politely turned her down, but Happy asked for water. When she got back from the kitchen, she found Les and Happy talking about bikes and Les seemed impressed that Happy had built his. Handing Happy his water, Casey just sat back and let the two talk, as she was completely oblivious to the topic.

Thirty minutes later, Tabby walked into the family room looking stunning in tight jeans, a tight red long sleeve V-neck body suit and red high heels. Casey tried not to let her jaw drop as this was not what her mom usually wore, but there was no denying she looked good. Tabby grabbed a jacket and waved bye, telling Casey not to wait up.

After she left, Happy turned to Casey, "Don't take this wrong babe, but I know where you get your looks from. In twenty years you will look like that and be on MY arm." Laughing, Casey punched him on his shoulder. "Yea, she is a looker. So, what are our plans tonight?"

"Ramon and Artie invited us to some party, want to go?"

Nodding, Casey stood up, "Sure, just let me take a quick shower and get ready." Happy followed her to the bedroom and lay on her bed while she got in the shower. When she came out wrapped in a towel and bent over to towel dry her hair, Happy caught a glimpse of her breasts where the towel was tucked in. Kicking off his shoes he made his way over to her and stripped the towel off. Casey looked up at him and grinned, "I thought we had a party to go too?"

"We can be late. Thought you chicks liked that late shit anyway." He said as he picked her up and placed her on her bed. Rubbing her breasts, he kissed her neck and sensually made his way down to lick her nipples, allowing his hands to move further down. Running a finger up and down her insides he groaned at how slick she already was and Casey took her hands and undid his belt and jeans, using her feet to push them down at the same time as his boxers, then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Happy methodically entered her and just stayed still for a minute while she adjusted. This always felt like a slice of Heaven to him, and everything but her melted away as he started to move with her in sync below him. Moving smoothly for a few minutes all either of them could think about was how good they felt, and then Happy took her legs and rested them on his shoulders and started pounding into her as he watched her play with her nipples. He knew he was about to cum, and started pushing harder causing her to scream his name as she came, Happy right behind her before he collapsed on top of her. "Damn baby, I can never get enough of you." He told her as he nuzzled his lips into her neck and she held him close. "I love you so much; I've never felt this way with anyone." He admitted.

"I love you too slugger." Casey told him, "I want us to always be this way, even when we are old." She told him, and felt the laughter in his chest. Rising up on his elbows so he could look at her he said, "It will, Always and Forever baby girl, me and you." Casey just looked in his eyes, seeing the truth of his feelings for her and kissed his nose. "Then let's go, we have a party to get to."

They both got up to clean themselves in the bathroom then Happy got dressed while Casey went to her closet. She picked out a pair of black jeans and a tight long sleeved blue V-neck top, choosing to layer it with a black and blue flannel then grabbed her leather boots. Walking to her dresser she put on a long chain with a cross on it and large gold hoops. Finishing up in the bathroom she kept her makeup minimal but wore a bright plum lipstick and loosely curled her hair, leaving it to run down her back. When she walked out, Happy gave her an appraising look, "You look fine as hell princess." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her, "Make sure you stay close to my side tonight, I don't want another guy trying anything." Casey rolled her eyes at the drill she already knew by heart but smiled at him. Happy was a pretty possessive guy, he trusted her but didn't trust other guys and also didn't appreciate it when they checked her out. Nodding, she grabbed her ID and placed it in her back pocket, then took his hand and led them out of the house.

The party was out near some old caves in the mountains in the desert, a place kids had been having parties for years. There were multiple bonfires and someone had a boom box blaring out the current top 20. People were dancing, sitting on rocks or camping chairs and cars. The mood was overall good and as the couple walked closer they saw a few of Happy's friends mingling with Casey's. Joining the large group they sat around, laughing and talking and Happy had gone to locate some beers for the two of them. Ramon was currently hitting on some girl Nancy, and Artie and Linda had hit it off and looked might comfy. Casey turned her attention to those left unoccupied; Cathy, Leo, Javier and Jimmy. Javier wanted to know all about her and Happy and swore she had done something to make him settle down. "Happy has never been about one girl and I've known him our whole lives." He told her. "You must have some tricks up your sleeve." Casey just laughed as Happy returned with two cups of beer. "Sorry baby, no limes." He told her as he settled down next to her. Javier raised his eyebrows and laughed, "See? You have him whipped."

"Just because he cares for her doesn't make him whipped," Cathy chimed in. "I like it, Happy needs someone who centers him. I've known him almost as long as you have J, this one here, she's a good one."

"This one?" Casey questioned. "Who else has he bought around?"

"Never bought a girl with him anywhere," Cathy said. "You're the first. There were always ones hanging around him though." Casey nodded; she had seen him at parties before and in all honesty had seen girls with him, she had assumed they were girlfriends.

"Well, that won't be happening anymore, I plan on keeping him off the market." Casey said as she looped her arm through Happy's, "Any complaints about that slugger?"

Happy shook his head as he took a drink from his beer. "Nope, and as far as I'm concerned that goes both ways." Cathy let out an "Aww…." While Leo and Javier called him whipped again. Happy just shot them both stares, which caused them to laugh. Maybe he was whipped, but no one other than Casey would ever know it.

The night was great. Linda and Artie had taken off somewhere together and Ramon and Nancy hadn't talked to anyone else all night. The weather had been chilly but the fire had kept them warm. Surrounded by beer, friends and music Happy and Casey had thoroughly enjoyed the night and their company. Around 2 am people started putting out fires and taking off and Casey decided she was ready to head home too. Happy needed to pee so he left her by the fire and went to find a secluded area to handle his business. Casey stood up to stretch, then wrapped her flannel around her a little tighter when she felt someone's arms encircle her waist from behind and pull her flush against him. "Need someone to keep that fine ass warm?" she heard Louis say into her ear and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Casey tried to move but he held her close. "Get the fuck off me Louis!" she seethed as she struggled against his arms.

"Its' okay sweetheart, just want you to feel what your missing." He said as he rubbed against her. "Your man will be leaving you soon you know, you're going to need someone to fall on." Casey honestly thought she was going to throw up, she was shaking and pissed, but before she could respond his arms were no longer around her and she heard Happy yelling.

Happy had been walking back when he saw Louis with his hands around Casey and started running towards them. He could hear Casey telling him to let her go as she struggled against him and Happy saw red. Reaching Louis from behind, thus catching him by surprise, he turned him around and started landing punch after punch on his face. Louis tried to get out from underneath Happy but couldn't and had finally put up his hands to try and block Happy's fists. "Fucking Cock sucker, I told you to stay the fuck away!"

Leo and Javier ran up from wherever they had been and pulled Happy off but Happy wasn't done, he kicked Louis in the ribs a few times before he was dragged away. Louis lay there, covered in blood and barely moving. "I told you to stay the fuck away from her! Did you think I was joking?" Happy spat out. ""I'll fucking kill you stupid son of a bitch! If you ever lay a hand on her your dead! You hear me mother fucker?" He asked, trying to get closer to Louis, but Leo and Javier kept their grips on him and wouldn't let him move.

Esai showed up to the scene and looked between Louis and Happy before helping Louis to his feet. "Ese, you better take this stupid fucker with you to Oakland." Happy said.

"Louis will be prospecting with me for the Mayans Happy. Don't go making any more enemies." Esai told him, giving him and Casey both dirty looks.

Happy saw red again and went to lunge after Esai but was once more held back by his friends. "You think I'm afraid of you, him or any of you Mayan fuckers?" Happy yelled. "I don't give a shit who you are or what club you're a part of, don't fucking mess with my girl!"

Casey just stood there, watching Happy beat the shit out of Louis. She was taken aback by her feelings, was it wrong that she was turned on by it? Happy was so powerful, and Louis did deserve it but when Happy was pulled off Louis and she saw the look in his eyes, she should have been scared but wasn't. His eyes screamed anger, uncontrollable rage and even murder. When he said he would kill Louis, she believed him and she loved him even more.

When Esai and Louis had walked away Happy turned to look for her and although his stance didn't change she could see the subtle change in his eyes, softness, and love. Walking over to him, she took his bloodied hands in hers and led them towards his bike. Getting their helmets off the handlebars, Casey put hers on first, then placed his on his head and adjusted the straps, never speaking a word. When she was finished, she placed both her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. "I love you baby, always and forever." She said before giving him a gentle kiss. "Now take me home."


	15. Chapter 15

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 15**

The ride back to her house calmed him and by the time they were in her driveway he wondered how she felt about what had happened. She had just seen a side to him that only a few people had witnessed and yet she remained steady and calm.

Happy followed her into her house and into her bedroom where Casey motioned for him to sit down on her bed while she went onto the bathroom and came out with a small first aid kit. Taking his hands in hers, she gently cleaned his knuckles and when she was finished looked up to his face where there wasn't a scratch present.

"Are we okay?" he asked her, catching her off guard.

"Yea, why wouldn't we be? And more importantly, are you okay?" Casey asked him.

"I'm fine Casey, I've been in fights before." He said looking down at his feet before looking back up and into her eyes, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare you. I didn't mean to lose it like that, not in front of you."

"Hap, don't ever be afraid to be anything but you in front of me. And you didn't scare me, but you really lost it out there, it's like you were a different person."

"Cas, I don't even know what to tell you, it happens." He replied, but Casey could tell he was holding something back. "And?" she asked, urging him to continue.

"I liked it Casey. I like hurting people. When someone does something wrong, or hurts someone I love, I like hurting them. Something comes over me and all I see is red. I've tried to tell you before; I don't feel like normal people do, I'm different."

"You do feel like normal people baby." Casey said as she moved so that she was kneeling in front of him. "You just feel deeply, that's why I love you. Just because you act on those feelings doesn't make you a bad person. I may not know about the past, but Louis has been asking for this for months. Do you think it's weird that I wasn't scared?" she asked him.

"No, I don't. I told you before; you're like the other part of my soul. You get me." He told her as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You know I would never hurt you, right?" She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her, pouring all his emotions into it. Casey broke apart from the kiss and stood up as she slowly started to undress for him, enjoying the way his eyes scanned her body in appreciation. When she was down to nothing more than her bra and panties, she moved closer to him and unzipped his hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders. Finding the bottom of his shirt she pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor before pushing him back on her bed.

Crawling so that she was on top of him, Casey started kissing his neck as she rubbed his chest with her hands, slowly moving her mouth lower to kiss it and moving her hands to undo his jeans. Happy raised his hips and helped her take them off along with his boxers, and she continued to kiss lower until her breasts were aligned with his erection. Taking it in her hands, she slowly sucked it, allowing it to get wet before placing it between her breasts, rubbing it between them.

This was new to Happy and the feeling was tremendous. He watched as she squeezed her tits together, running them up and down his length and using her thumbs to play with her own nipples. Looking at what she was doing, he still couldn't believe that only a couple of months ago this girl was a virgin, and yet here she was teasing him and her with that amazing body. He reached down with his finger and started to rub her clit, causing her to moan in pleasure and then she lowered her head and licked the top of his dick. He almost exploded right there with his cock between her tits and the feel of her tongue on the tip of it. He rubbed her harder and she licked his length, still using her tits to fuck him in a way no other girl had ever done.

Unable to take it anymore, Happy sat up so that she was facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed his dick into her slick pussy, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and gently biting it. He had noticed that she liked a little paid when they had sex and it was a huge turn on for him.

Casey started moving in and out of his cock as he pushed harder into her, feeling him hit deeper with each thrust. Happy let go of her tits and watched them bounce in his face with her head thrown back and couldn't help but think how fucking hot she was. He loved the way she moved against him, the way her pussy felt clamped around him, so he moved his hands to her waist in order to help her keep up the steady pace they were moving in which caused her to moan louder. "I need you Casey." He told her. "Do you like this baby?" he asked, licking her tits as they moved up and down in front of his face. "Tell me." He ordered.

Casey loved it when he took control, even if she liked to think it was her controlling their love making, "Yes baby, I love your cock." She told him breathlessly, leaning back a little to change the angle. "Fuck Happy, you feel so good in me." She said as she began moving faster on him.

"Your pussy like this doesn't it?" he said as he reached between the two of them to rub her clit. "Yes Hap, don't stop." She all but pleaded with him.

"I'm not stopping princess. You're so fucking tight for me. I want you to feel me, every part of me." He said as he thrusted harder into her. In a matter of seconds her muscles started squeezing him and he knew he was done. Holding her hips still, they both came together, him with a loud growl and her with a cry. He watched her as she slowly rode out her orgasm, thinking there was nothing as beautiful as her, with her flushed cheeks and relaxed eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close, still submerged inside her. "Casey, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Happy said against her neck. She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "I know baby." She said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him before she slowly climbed off and went to the bathroom with him close behind. Cleaning her before him, they went back to the bedroom where Casey threw on an old t-shirt and Happy put on a pair of boxers before they climbed into bed and he turned on the TV. Finally settling on some random comedy, the two laid together, his arms around her shoulders and her head on his chest.

"So, what did you think of Les?" Casey asked.

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "He's alright I guess. I like that he's keeping your mom out tonight." He said as he squeezed her ass causing Casey to laugh.

"Really Hap! Always a one track mind with you! Do you think he's in a gang because he wears a kutte?" she asked.

"Don't know, never heard of the Sons of Anarchy. Could just be a normal club Cas, not like the Mayans. Would it bother you if he was though?" he asked as he turned off the TV and rolled on his side so that they were facing each other.

Casey was trying to put her thoughts together about it, but then finally shook her head. "No, I guess not. Mom is smart enough and can handle herself; I just don't want her in any danger.

"Not all MC clubs are gangs Casey." He said as he placed his hand on her waist. "Maybe it's just a regular club, guys that like bikes. They are out there you know, and besides, the Mayans aren't that bad. Esai is just a punk ass that can't keep his fucking mouth shut, but his dad, Marcus; he's an all right guy, old school."

"How do you know Esai's dad?" Casey asked. "And what exactly do the Mayans do Hap?"

"The Mayans are a local club, based in Oakland. They try to keep their neighborhoods safe, like most gangs. Difference between their club and local street gangs is that the Mayans want to protect their families, friends and neighbors. More organized crime, kind of like the mob. No women or children get hurt, no innocent people. That's about all I really know, and I only know what I do because Esai can't keep his mouth shut. Marcus has asked me to considering prospecting with them after graduation; he thinks I would be a great addition to the club."

This surprised Casey. "Are you going to prospect Hap? And a club and a gang sound like the same thing to me."

"Hell no!" he said laughing. "I will never prospect with the Mayans, but only because of Esai. He is going to take his dad's place one day as President and there is no way I could ever call his punk ass a brother. And clubs and gangs are different babe. I explained about clubs, gangs are different. While clubs operate out of respect and loyalty, gangs act out of power and greed. Clubs are smart, work in a form of vigilante justice while gangs just lash out. I guess it is hard to put into words, but there is a difference."

"So, you're saying you're not against clubs, just gangs?" Casey asked. "I guess that's why you never joined one?

"I don't know." Happy sighed. "I would never join one of these street gangs full of stupid thugs, not my thing. Never thought about another MC though, why all the questions?"

Casey just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, was just wondering I guess."

"It's late and I'm tired Cas, should I stay the night?" he asked her. She said yes, so he turned off the light and turned on his side, pulling her close so that they were spooning, and it wasn't long before sleep overtook them both.

It was pretty late Sunday morning when there was a knock on Casey's bedroom door. "Wake up honey, we have company." Tabby told her. Wondering who was there, Casey and Happy both climbed out of bed and got dressed. Happy was more than thankful that Casey had bought him a few clothes to be kept at her house as his from last night were dirty and had blood on them,

Walking out into the living room they were greeted by Tabby and Les, as well as two other guys that Les introduced as Bowie and Lorca, who both had the same kuttes as Les except their patches read _Tacoma_. Shaking their hands, Casey remembered her conversation with Happy last night about clubs and gangs and decided although she still couldn't wrap her head around it she was not going to judge.

"Les is leaving today but I thought we could eat first. He volunteered to BBQ for us if we make the sides. What do you say mija?" Tabby asked. Casey nodded; she had no problem helping her mom cook. Les said he would go pick up some meats and asked Happy if he would like to ride along with them. He agreed and kissed Casey on the top of her head before leaving.

"So, that's his son in law?" Casey asked her mom as they headed into the kitchen get to work. "Who is the other guy?"

"Yes, Lorca is married to his daughter, and they are both members of the Tacoma charter. They were in town helping him with some things this weekend." Tabby said as she took out ingredients for a salad and gave them to Casey.

"Is he in a gang? Is the Sons of Anarchy like the Mayans?" Casey blurted out as she started chopping tomatoes.

Tabby stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter. "I don't know Casey, I don't ask and he doesn't tell. Like I have told you we have decided not to make whatever this is between us serious yet. As far as the Mayans, you should know that I know Marcus Alvarez; I went to school with his ex-wife. He is a good man Casey, even if his marriage didn't work out."

Casey was surprised by the fact that that her mom knew Esai's parents. It was kind of strange, but then again made sense. Esai lived with his mom for now in Bakersfield, but would be going to Oakland after graduation to live with his dad. The fact that Esai's mom and her mom probably went to school together never crossed her mind. It was a small world after all.

Walking to their bikes, Les asked Happy where they should go for quality meat since he wasn't from the area. Happy knew of a place and told Les and the others to follow him. When they got to the butcher and placed their orders for steaks and ribs, Happy and Les took a seat to wait while Lorca and Bowie stood against the counter.

"What happened?" Les asked Happy, pointing to his scraped and bruised knuckles. Being a man of few words with strangers, and even less trusting of them, he responded, "Nothing, just reminding someone of his place." Through his peripheral vision he could see Bowie's face light up with a huge smile, "I like reminding people of their places too bro, good for you."

Happy didn't respond, just stared straight ahead until Lorca chimed in. "Are you in a gang? Is Happy like a nickname or something?" Happy shook his head, "No gang." Was all he said, who were these people and why were they asking him personal shit?

Just then the bell above the door of the shop rang and Happy looked over to see Esai and Louis walk in and even though Louis was wearing Locs, Happy could see his face was badly bruised and couldn't help but smirk before he realized Esai eyeing the guys he was with. Les didn't miss the way Happy smirked or how his fists turned white from clenching them when the two kids had walked in, nor was he unable to put two and two together about the injuries to Happy's knuckles and the sign of a good ass kicking on one of the kids' faces.

The SOA members also didn't miss the scowl they were receiving from Esai, so they just stared back wondering who the kids were, but before anything could be said their number was called. Les paid for their meat and the four of them left and headed outside.

"Nice job on that guys face." Bowie told Happy, again a huge grin on his face. "Who are those two anyway?"

"No one special." Happy replied as he put his helmet on and started his bike. The others just shrugged it off and climbed on their bikes, following Happy back to the house.

Walking into the kitchen, Happy saw Casey standing by the stove and again was struck by how gorgeous she was. She had changed and put on a pair of light blue boyfriend jeans, rolled up above her ankles and an old AC/DC shirt that had been cut shorter, although not so short that her mid drift showed, and had placed on a pair of black chucks. Her hair was in a loose ponytail at her neck and the sunlight was streaming through the kitchen window just right as she concentrated on cooking. Walking to stand by her, he wanted to wrap her up in his arms, but out of respect for her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders instead and she laid her head on him as she continued stir the pot in front of her. "Miss me?" she asked without turning to look at him.

"Always." He whispered, "Need any help?"

"Na, I'm almost done here. I already made the salad and fresh salsa, put some buns in the oven to toast and am almost done with these beans. Mom is doing the rest. You thirsty?" she asked.

"Yea, but I can get it." He replied as he walked to the fridge and got them both bottles of water. He opened hers for her and placed it on the counter next to the stove before walking over the kitchen table and taking a seat where he could continue to watch her. Bowie and Lorca sat with him while Les and Tabby went outside to put the meat on the grill.

Bowie and Lorca watched Happy as he watched Casey and tried to make small talk as both were intrigued by this guy sitting in front of them. "How long have you two been together?" Lorca asked just as Casey finished with the beans and came to sit down next to Happy.

"Officially, two months." Casey answered. "Unofficially, six months. I hear you are married to Les's daughter?"

Lorca nodded and smiled, "Yea, Stacey, almost a year now."

Casey just nodded, she didn't really know what to say or talk about, but Bowie chimed in. "That guy at the butcher shop didn't get a punch in, did he?"

Casey looked between Bowie and Happy with wide eyes, "Louis was there? Did anything happen?"

"Yea, he showed up with Esai, and no, nothing happened. But his face is fucked up." He said with a half grin.

"I knew it!" Bowie said, grinning from ear to ear. "Man, you walked away without a scratch! You must be a hell of a good fighter. Tell us the details man, I love a good fight." Lorca turned to look at Bowie, willing him to shut up with his eyes, but Bowie ignored him.

Casey looked at them all, "Louis is always starting some shit, that's all. Happy just finally had enough." She didn't see the harm in saying something; they just didn't need to know all the details. Plus, she was kind of proud of Happy and his skills and the fact that he could handle himself.

"Happy had enough of what?" Tabby asked as her and Les walked back in, taking a seat at the table with the rest of the group.

Casey didn't want to go into her personal life with so many strangers at the table, but she also couldn't ignore her mom. "There's a guy at school that keeps hitting on me, that's all. He won't take no for an answer."

Tabby looked to Happy, "So that's why you have all those scrapes on you hand?"

Happy was feeling really awkward, "Yes ma'am."

"I'd put a guy in his place too if he was messing with my girl." Lorca said and Bowie nodded his head in agreement.

"You better, that girl is my daughter." Les said before turning to Happy. "How old are you son?"

"18, graduating in a few months." Happy replied glad the conversation was turning from the fight. "What are your plans after graduation?" Les asked. "I'm going to take my bike and travel, been saving money for years." Happy replied.

Les grinned inwardly, and Lorca and Bowie could see the wheels of potential turning in his head. "Let me know if you need anything along the way. We have charters all over the US, and I know plenty of shops you could work at if you run low on cash." Happy tipped his head as a thank you. "And what about you Casey, what are your plans? Your mom tells me you have another year of high school but that you have started looking at colleges."

"I have, I just don't know where I want to go. Honestly, I'm hoping to see where Happy settles down at, maybe try to go to school near him." She said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Les said, and the conversation turned from the young couple to other small talk, much to their relief. Dinner was ready shortly after and as they sat around the table eating Casey couldn't help but ask more about the Sons of Anarchy. Les explained that they were a worldwide MC, full of members that liked bikes; they participated in charities and fundraisers. Casey listened with interest, however couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than he let on.


	16. Chapter 16

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 16**

After dinner Happy sat in the family room with the other guys while Casey helped her mom clean up in the kitchen. Les, Lorca and Bowie went at him with the questions; what his family life was like, who taught him to ride, how did her learn so much about bikes and more about where he wanted to travel too. He answered most of their questions, but kept his answers short, not revealing too much detail. Casey and her mother came in after cleaning and as she took a seat next to him he was relieved because he knew the questions would stop.

"What do you think about coming up to San Bernardino sometime?" Les asked as Tabby sat next to him. "We have some pretty great parties." He said as he looked to Happy and Casey, smiling and raising his eyebrows, with some hoots and hollers coming from Lorca and Bowie.

"I think that would be a great idea. What about you Casey?" Tabby asked her daughter. Casey looked at Happy, wanting to see what he thought about the idea of spending a weekend with the club. "Why not?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm in."

"Then so am I." Casey said as she nodded her head, "Name the time." They decided to go in a couple of weeks before the three men decided they needed to hit the road. Shaking hands and saying goodbyes inside, Casey and Happy sat back down on the couch while her mom walked outside with them all. Happy turned to kiss her while he had the chance, pulling her close and putting as much passion as he could into the kiss, so much so that she could feel the warmth down in her toes. "I've been wanting to do that since we got back from the butcher." He told her, causing Casey to laugh as she leaned back into him.

Tabby walked back in the door, "That went well, huh?" she said as she plopped down on a chair opposite them, a huge smile on her face.

Casey could not remember seeing her mom this happy in a long time. "Yea, they aren't so bad. If you guys aren't serious, why are we going down to visit him?" she asked out of curiosity.

"We aren't serious, but we aren't seeing other people either." Her mom said. "We don't want to label whatever this is we have. Besides, he has told me so much about the area and the club house, their parties, I look forward to being on his turf."

"He just doesn't seem to fit your type mom. You, a biker's girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"There is no such thing as a type Casey, so stop stereotyping. Besides, I'll have you know I look good on a bike." Tabby said with a wink at her only child as she stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower and work a little in the room."

When she was out of ear shot, Casey pulled back from Happy and looked up at him. "I just don't know Happy, this is all so weird."

"Why?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"My mom; dancer and social elite on the back of a bike?" she said out loud only to hear her boyfriend roll with laughter. "What?" she asked him slightly annoyed.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked. "I ride a bike; I just don't wear a kutte."

"Okay, point taken." She told him. He leaned down to kiss her then went to put her on her feet and stand up. "I need to head home, haven't seen Ma or Tia in a few days since someone has been keeping me pretty busy. Come on, walk me out."

They walked outside and he leaned against his bike, pulling her close to his body as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "As soon as you are eighteen, we are getting our own place." He told her. Casey cocked an eyebrow, "Please elaborate."

"I don't like leaving you. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning." He said as Casey's heart melted in her chest.

"I like the sound of that slugger, but we don't know where we will be in a year, and I'll still be in high school." Shrugging off her comment, Happy replied, "Minor details, I'll figure it out." Placing both his hands on her cheeks, he leaned down and gave her a searing kiss, before allowing his hands to roam down her body. When he reached her ass, he gently squeezed it before smacking it. "I better go now or I won't ever leave. Love you girl." He said as he pulled back and reached for his helmet.

"I love you too. See you in the morning?" she asked. He nodded and climbed on his bike. Casey watched him pull out and drive down her street before walking back into the house where she saw her mother sitting on the couch watching TV. "Thought you were going to do some work?" Casey asked as she lay down on the couch and put her head in her mother's lap.

"Decided couch sounded better." Tabby replied as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Talk to me."

"Do you think it's possible to meet you soul mate at my age?" Casey asked. "Baby, love knows no age or time. Why? Do you think Happy is the one?" Tabby asked her back.

"Whenever we are apart, even for a few hours, I feel like a part of me is missing, it's like I don't feel whole. And the funny thing is I didn't feel like I was missing anything until him. It's so hard to explain, but yes mom, I do think Happy is the one. I can't imagine a life without him, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

"Casey, some people wait their whole lives to find what you are feeling; some find it at a young age, some not until late in life, and then there are those who may never find it. The best advice I can give you is to follow your heart, but remember you are both still very young and have your entire lives ahead of you. There will be changes as you mature; you won't always be the same people you are right now at this moment. Enjoy what you have and see where the future takes you, but most importantly, don't ever give up your dreams." Tabby told her as she looked down at her daughter. Casey looked back at her mom and smiled, as usual she was right. She needed to feel grounded in who she was and allow the rest to fall into place.

"Thanks mom, I love you." Casey said as she lay on her side and quietly watched TV with her mother.

"I love you too mija, more than you will ever know."

Later on in the week, Happy came out of a grocery store to find Esai parked next to his bike. Trying his best to ignore him and place the bags he had got for his ma in his saddlebags he put on his helmet, and climbed on his seat only to look up and see Esai standing in front of his bike. "You going to move or am I going to have to make you?" he asked shooting daggers as Esai. It had been a long day, and all Happy wanted to do was drop off the crap his ma needed and pick up Casey from the studio.

"I just need two minutes Isadro." Esai replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Calling him Isadro caught Happy off guard, so he waited to hear what Esai had to say. "Who were the vatos you were with on Sunday?"

"What's it to you?" Happy asked. Esai, sighed, "Are they friends of yours or what mano, I need to know."

"I don't see how it's your fucking business man." Happy said as he started his bike, revving the engine to signal he was already tired of this shit. Esai walked back to his bike and got on, starting the engine. The last thing Happy heard as he pulled away was, "I drove by your old lady's house man; I know those guys were there. Sons of Anarchy are bad news; you, your lady and her family may want to watch your backs." And with that, Esai was gone.

Pissed, Happy drove as fast as he could home and then to the dance studio. What the fuck did Esai mean by what he said? Was he warning Happy about something or was he making a threat? Either way, he needed to get to Casey first. Walking into the studio, he saw her with a group of toddlers and asked where her mom was. "She's in the back office, why?" Casey asked as she continued to try and get the little ones to duplicate her moves.

"Just checking." He said, relieved that they were both okay. He knew that someone would pay if anything were to happen to either of them. As he watched Casey, he wondered if maybe this was something he should talk to Les about, as he was dating Tabby. He figured he would bring it up when they went to visit, and in the meantime he would stay close to the two women.

As Casey was working with the little ones, she continued to glance over at Happy who had sat behind the front desk, eyes looking out the windows onto the main street. She could tell from the look on his face that he was pissed about something and was thankful that class was almost finished. Parents started piling in to pick up their kids and after the last one was gone Casey locked the front door and dimmed the lights since there wasn't another class for a few more hours. Walking up to Happy, she straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck while she leaned down to give him a kiss. He pulled her closer, wrapping his hand in her hair and deepening the kiss and in a matter of minutes Casey could feel his erection beneath her. She couldn't stop herself from grinding into him making him moan before he pulled back. "Can't continue this here baby." He said as he placed his hands on her waist.

Casey smiled, "All I really wanted was a kiss, but why don't you tell me what is bothering you instead?"

"Nothing princess, just a long day; are you and your mom ready to head out?" he asked as he went to stand up. Casey went to the back office where she found her mom at her desk surrounded by paperwork, "Hap is here mom. Are you coming home?" she asked. Tabby shook her head no, "I need to do some more work here before that ballroom dance class later."

Casey nodded, "Need me to come back and help?" she asked. Her mother told her no, so Casey went and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll save you some dinner." She said before she walked out to Happy. Grabbing a pair of sweats from her bag, she told Happy they were on their own, Happy grabbed her bag and Casey locked up behind herself.

Arriving back at her house, Casey went straight to her room for a shower while Happy took his shirt and shoes off and sat on her bed, his back against the headboard. When she exited the bathroom, she stopped and starred at him, and he turned to look at her. She could still tell that something was on his mind but wouldn't pressure him to tell her. She knew he would when the time was right. "Are you hungry babe? We have some leftovers." She told him as she walked closer to the bed, still having the towel wrapped around her. He shook his head no but put out his hand for her to take. Once her hand was in his he pulled her closer while Casey dropped her towel and climbed on top of him, sitting on his upper thighs. Taking her nails, she ran them slowly down his chest and abdomen, sending shivers through his body. Reaching his jeans, she began to unbuckle them and slide them down along with his boxers; then took his growing length in her hand, she started pumping it, leaning down to swirl her tongue over the tip before licking it from the bottom up and taking him completely in her mouth.

Happy was in ecstasy, his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from her mouth wrapped around him and he took his hands and placed them on her head, urging her to continue. His cock was throbbing against her tongue and she knew exactly what to do to him to make him cum quickly. He grunted as he felt his balls tighten and pushed his hips into her, making her gag a little as he released himself down her throat. Casey took it all, and once she was sure she had licked him clean she went to stand up and put on her pj's before climbing into bed with him. "Feeling better now slugger?" she asked as she lay on her side, elbow on a pillow and head in her hand. He turned towards her, and lay in the same position. "Good head always makes me feel better." He smirked, making her laugh. "Want to tell me what was bothering you?" she tried.

"Like I said, just a long day at the garage; irritating customers." He said, not wanting her to worry about what Esai had told him. While Casey didn't believe him, she let it go and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. Happy stood up and got dressed before he got back into bed with her, realizing she had stopped on some Lifetime movie. Rolling his eyes, he allowed her to snuggle up to him and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Covering her up with her blankets, he went to the kitchen for water and then sat in the family room. He didn't want to leave, at least until Tabby got home. It was only a matter of minutes before he heard the lock to the front door and she walked in. "Hey Happy, where's my girl?" she asked as she put down her purse and keys.

"Fell asleep, I was just waiting on you before I head home." He said as he stood up.

"Always the gentleman, you didn't have to do that but thank you." She said.

"No problem, I wanted too. Have a good night Tabby." He replied as he headed for the front door, but stopped when she called his name.

"Happy, thank you for being so good to Casey." She told him, "She is the happiest I have ever seen her."

"I do love her, no need to thank me." He said and Tabby could see the truth written all over his face.

"That's all I need to know son, have a good night." She said. Happy nodded and walked out the door, hearing the lock click behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 17**

The next couple of weeks flew by and Casey found herself packing for the weekend in San Bernardino. She and Happy would be leaving as soon as he got off of work and her mom was going ahead of them, taking their bags for them. Walking into the family room, Casey saw her mom watching TV while she waited. "I'm all done mom, I'll put this in the trunk with the others." She said picking up the car keys and heading outside, Tabby hot on her heels.

After Casey closed the trunk she handed her mom the keys and Tabby opened the driver's side door to throw in her purse, and then turned around to look at Casey. "Okay sweetheart, you two be safe. When should I expect you?"

"Hap gets off at 5, so I'm thinking we should be there around 8:30 or 9." Casey replied.

"And you have the directions I wrote down for you?" her mother asked.

"Yep, I'm sure there won't be any trouble mom." Casey told her as she gave her a hug. "I'll see you tonight. Now hit the road." She said teasingly as her mom got in and closed the door, rolling her window down. "Be safe." Tabby nodded and waved before pulling out of the driveway.

Casey headed back inside and decided to take a small nap since she still had a few hours before Happy would be there and she hadn't been sleeping well lately. With graduation only a couple of months away, she was getting apprehensive about Happy leaving. She put her head on the pillow and what felt like only a few minutes later there was a knocking on her window. Turning to look at her clock as she got up to let Hap in she saw that she had slept for two and a half hours.

"I've been ringing the doorbell and knocking for the past ten minutes." He told her as he climbed through the window. "You okay?"

"Yea, sorry, I decided to take a nap and I guess I was more tired than I thought." She told him as she went to her closet. "Give me a few minutes to change and I'll be ready to go."

After changing into her riding gear, she grabbed her leather jacket off the back of her desk chair and the two headed out the front door. After locking up, they mounted the bike and headed north. The weather was perfect and the ride was pleasant. Following the instructions her mom had given her they pulled up in front of an older, well kept, small stucco home. Happy parked his bike behind her mom's car and the two climbed off and walked hand in hand up the sidewalk then knocked on the front door.

Les opened the door and motioned for them to come in. Looking around Casey saw her mom sitting on the couch. There was a second couch across from her with a coffee table between the two. The family room was open to the kitchen and small dining room. There was a hall to her left which she assumed led to the bedrooms. It was definitely a man's home, not much in the means of decoration however it was clean and welcoming.

Tabby stood from the couch and approached Casey and Happy, putting an arm around Les's waist. The two were a nice looking couple, but even the small amount of affection was going to take time for Casey to adjust too. "How was the ride up?" she asked.

"Good, I love riding with Happy." Casey said as she squeezed his hand. He stroked his thumb over her knuckles, grinning inwardly at that small comment. He loved riding with her too, loved her squeezed up against him with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"You guys hungry?" Les asked. "Your mom and I ordered Chinese for dinner. Plenty left over, or if you want I can order in something else or even point you two in the right direction if you want to go out." He said. Casey smiled warmly at him, she could tell he was actually a little nervous about all this and found it sweet.

"Chinese is fine." She told him as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, then let's get you two settled in before I show you around the kitchen. I want you both to feel comfortable here, so help yourselves to anything." Les said as he led them down the hallway. "The room on the right is the master bedroom. The first door on the left is your bedroom for the weekend and right next to it is the bathroom. Your mom has already put your bags in there, you guys will be sharing the room since Tabby says you already do most days." He said, grinning. Casey blushed while her and Hap looked in the room and then followed Les back into the kitchen. Les pointed out where everything was and Casey made a plate for both her and Happy, heating them up in the microwave and then sat down at the small kitchen table. Les and her mom sat next to each other on bar stools at the counter so they could talk.

"Les tells me there are some pretty big flea markets in the area. Want to go hunt for treasures tomorrow?" Tabby asked Casey who nodded eagerly. The two women both loved flea markets and garage sales; you never knew what you could find. One person's junk is another's treasure, and they had found many things over the years to decorate their home with.

Finishing their meal, Casey cleaned their plates and silverware before putting them in the drying rack and turned around to see that her mom and Les had returned to the family room while Happy was still sitting at the kitchen table watching her. She folded her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the counter, causing her breasts to be pushed up and out, making him think dirty thoughts. Standing up, Happy sauntered over to her and placed his hands on her hips before kissing her on her temple, then towards her neck where he sucked at her sweet spot. "I think your tired and need to go to sleep." He whispered in her ear.

"Hap that would be rude!" she said looking up at him and laughing. He grinned and just shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss." Taking her hand he led her back to the family room and sat next to Casey on the opposite couch as Les and Tabby, putting his arm around her on the back of the couch.

"What are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?" Casey asked Les and Happy. "Are you going to join mom and me shopping?"

"No, I'm not really into the shopping thing." Les told her with a grin. "Unless Happy wants to go, I was thinking he could hang out at the clubhouse with me and some of the guys. Shoot pool, show him around."

Happy smirked, "Sounds good, no offense babe, but I don't really want to spend the day shopping. I know how you are." Casey laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. She knew that if she really wanted him to go he would, but he would probably have more fun with Les. After about another hour or so of talking, Casey said she was tired and wanted to call it a night. She and Happy headed down the hall to their room and it suddenly hit her that her mom would be sharing a bed with someone that wasn't her father. Closing the door behind her, she went straight to her luggage to pull out her pajamas. Happy closed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "No need for clothes babe." He said as he started to kiss her neck and rub his erection against her.

Casey backed away and turned around to look at him. "This is just too weird for me. Do you realize that my mom is most likely in the other room getting ready to have sex?" she said as she sat down on the bed. Sighing, Happy sat next to her. "And?" he asked. "Your father has been gone for six years babe; you can't possibly think she hasn't had sex in that time frame."

"I never thought about it Hap. And even if she did, it wasn't in the same house as me. I mean, what if this was your mom?" she exclaimed, causing him to tense at the thought of it. He knew that if the tables were turned he would be more than pissed off. "I can't have sex down the hall from where my mother might be getting laid. I'm sorry slugger, it's just too creepy." Standing up and stripping down to nothing, Casey put her pajamas on while Happy watched and studied her body with admiration, groaning inwardly and talking his erection down. He knew he wouldn't push anything so instead stood up and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed with Casey and letting her snuggle up next to him.

"You do know that you are going to have to find some peace with this princess." He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "This could get serious with Les, and even if it's not him it could be another guy down the road."

She knew he was right, and in all honesty she liked Les, but it was going to take her time. "I know Hap; I just need more time to adjust. I love you."

"I love you too Cas." He told her, "and I will always be here for you." Kissing the top of her head he held her close until her shallow breathing lulled them both to sleep.

Happy and Casey both woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. Quickly getting dressed they made their way to the kitchen where Tabby and Les were cooking breakfast together. "Good morning." Casey said as she stepped in, Happy right behind her.

"Good morning guys." Tabby said as Casey and Happy sat down at the kitchen table. Tabby placed plates of bacon, eggs and toast in front of them before getting her and Les's plates as well and sitting down at the table.

"Did you two sleep well?" Les asked as they all dug into their food and Happy and Casey both nodded.

"What time did you want to head out mom?" Casey asked.

"Whenever you are ready mija, it doesn't matter to me. We just need to be back by 5 to meet these two for dinner and get ready for the party at the clubhouse." Tabby said.

"I'm glad you bought up the party Tab." Les said as he put his fork down. "I want to discuss the party a bit with you guys. The parties at the clubhouse are not very subdued. They tend to get loud; there is a lot of music and drinking going on. When we let loose, we really let loose." He said as he laughed.

"Sounds like high school parties." Casey said as she shrugged her shoulders and looked over to Happy. Les laughed more at her words. "There is probably more truth to that than you know. Either way, people will know you are there as my guests and if anything happens that makes you uncomfortable, let me or Lorca know about it, okay? Casey agreed while Happy just huffed out a breath, as if he needed to tell someone to take care of a problem for him, something happened to him or Casey he could handle things on his own.

Finishing breakfast, Casey and her mother went to get dressed, leaving Les and Happy in the kitchen alone. "Guess it's up to you and me to do the dishes, huh Happy?" he said as he started clearing off the table. Happy followed his lead and the two washed and dried the dishes then cleaned the counters and stove just as the women walked back in. Happy grinned when he saw Casey, who as always, looked simply beautiful. With her normal make-up and lip gloss on, she had worn a pair of leggings with a flowered baby-doll top over it and a pair of white tennis shoes. She had her hair pulled into a high pony tail and had put gold hoops in her ears.

"We are heading out." Tabby said as she walked over to Les and kissed his cheek, and Casey did the same to Happy, only he wanted more and pulled her in for a hug and inhaled her perfume. She only wore 2, and today was Red Door. Kissing the top of her head, he listened as Les told Tabby that they could grab dinner before the party and would all meet back at the house. Squeezing Happy's hand, Casey smiled at him one more time before following her mom out the door.

"Let's get dressed and ride up to the Clubhouse Hap. I'll show you around." Les said as he started walking towards hallway to his room. Both were ready in a less than 10 minutes. Happy wore his usual baggy jeans and a t-shirt with a thinner leather jacket to keep his shirt from flying up. The weather was warmer and he didn't need his thicker jacket anymore. They left the house and in no time at all pulled into a large square parking lot. Along his left there was a row of bikes, nice bikes, parked in front of a building with a large wooden Reaper carved in its door. To his right was a working garage with threes bays, all closed at the moment. Directly in front of him was a large deserted area with an array of bikes and cars in all stages of repair. Les motioned for Happy to park his bike next to his, and as Happy dismounted and hung his helmet off the handlebars, the door behind him opened up and Lorca and Bowie stepped out, followed by three other guys.

"Hey old man!" Lorca yelled walking towards Les and Happy. Bowie, following Lorca, grinned when he saw Happy. "Hey Hap! How's those hands man?" he asked when he got close enough to slap Happy on his back in a welcome greeting.

Happy held his hands up for Bowie to see, "All healed."

"You should have seen the work he did on this kids face with those weapons!" Bowie said to the other three men who all nodded, except one, who got a crazy shit eating grin on his face. "I love a good fight man." He said stepping closer to Happy and extending his hand. "I'm Tig." He said, shaking his hand, Happy replied "Happy." The two other stepped forward; the first was a rather large man with a square jaw and short blonde hair turning grey. "Names Clay." He said as he took Happy's hand, "Bowie hasn't shut up about the job you did on the kids face. It must have been damn good for him to be so excited." Happy just smirked, and then the last guy stepped forward. His face was gentler, maybe even worn, but none the less strong. He had long graying blonde hair and looked Happy straight in his eyes as he strongly shook his hand, "And I am JT. Good to meet you, Les and the others have had a lot of good things to say about you." Happy was confused, but didn't show it. Why were they talking about him?

"Come on, let's head inside, and get a drink." Les said and they all followed him back in. Walking inside Happy was instantly struck with the smell of weed, and if he didn't know better, pussy. To his left was a fully stocked bar. Opposite that, to his right were two pool tables and a few tables with chairs. In between the two were two closed double doors, and back in the corner it looked like a hallway led behind the pool tables. On the wall around the double doors were pictures, however not just any pictures. These were mugshots and as Happy looked he saw Les among the frames. "Drink?" Les asked as he beckoned Happy towards the bar. It was barely noon, but he took a beer anyway.

"What do you think of the club?" Les asked as he sat next to Hap on a bar stool. "Behind those doors is a meeting room. Down that hall are dorms where friends and visiting club members stay when visiting. You saw the garage outside. Not much to it, but its mine." He said as he looked around smiling.

"It's all right." Hap said, not really sure what he was supposed to say. "We have clubs like this all over the states and even some overseas. When I told you I could hook you up with a place to stay sometimes and maybe even a job someplace, I meant it." Les told him.

"I appreciate that." Happy replied.

"So," JT said, "Les tells us you're about to graduate and take a trip on your bike. Sounds like a dream."

"I've been saving for it for as long as I can remember. Just my bike and what I can fit in my saddlebags." Happy said. He liked JT, to be honest, he liked all the guys. Nevertheless, his intuition told him there was more to these guys and more to this "club".

"No responsibilities, no rules, just you, your bike and the open road." JT said as if reminiscing, a long lost look in his eyes. "Those were the days." Les explained that JT was a founding member of the club, and JT nodded. "It was in the days after the Vietnam war. We went off to war and came back to another world. It was one of the reasons I started all of this, brotherhood." He said as he spread his arms open. Happy just listened, but also didn't miss the melancholy in his voice.

"Come on man, let's play some pool." Tig said as he elbowed Happy and walked towards the pool tables. Bowie and Lorca followed and as Happy was chalking his que stick he saw Les, JT and Clay go into the room behind the closed doors. He spent the afternoon drinking, talking and playing pool with the guys. It didn't feel like it, but three hours had passed before Les called his name. Putting down his stick, he followed him outside of the building where Happy saw a make shift shooting range. "You shoot?" he asked. Happy nodded and picked up a simple 9 mm. Checking the clip, he emptied it into a target before he heard a loud whistle behind him when he finished.

"You got a serious eye!" Tig said as Bowie walked back with his target. "Damn!" Happy just placed the gun back down and lit a cigarette. He was beginning to think his being here was more of an interview than just hanging out. The other guys shot off a few rounds before JT, Clay and Tig said they wanted to catch some sleep before the party that night, and Lorca and Bowie went to find food. Happy figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Les about Esai and what he had said about Tabby and the sons.

"Les, remember those two guys that walked into the butcher shop that day?" he asked. Les nodded. "One of those, not the one I fucked up, but the other, his name is Esai Alvarez, his father is president of the Mayans in Oakland. You heard of them?" he asked point blankly.

Les stopped cleaning up the crap around him and looked at Happy. "Did you say the Mayans? That kid is related to Marcus Alvarez?" he asked.

"So you have heard of them." Happy said as he lit another cigarette.

"Yes, I know him and about his club. What do you know about them?" Les asked, digging for information, but that just irritated Happy. He wasn't stupid, and didn't appreciate being treated as if he was. "I know plenty, but I get the feeling you know more. I also have a feeling there is no love lost between the Mayans and the Son's and the 'clubs'."

Les raised his eyebrows before a huge smirk came across his face. "Okay Hap. I'm not saying anything except your right, we don't exactly see eye to eye. But why did you bring them up?" Happy explained the exchange between himself and Esai and saw a flash of worry cross across Les's face before it quickly disappeared and was replaced with his normal cool.

"I won't let anything happen to the girls Happy. You have my word, but I need you to keep a close eye on them for me and tell me if anything else happens again, anything at all, okay?"

"Was already doing that Les, and I know you don't know me that well but know this; I will kill anyone who hurts Casey or her mother." Happy said as he stubbed out his smoke with his boot. "I don't play around with Casey or my family."

Les smiled and put an arm around Happy's shoulder. "I actually believe you." He said. "But no need for that talk, I'll handle it. How about we go home and see our girls?" he said as he led them towards their bikes bringing an end to the conversation. Happy smirked, he knew this wasn't over and he knew there were things Les wasn't telling him, but for now he would play along. He had had a good day, felt comfortable with Les and the guys and found out more than he had intended. Now, he needed to know if he should tell Casey that she was right, the Sons were NOT just a club.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all your reviews and support! I am really "Happy" you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!

I apologize that my updates are lagging, we are getting ready to move in a couple of months and I have a lot of downsizing to do!

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 18**

Casey and her mother pulled into the driveway just moments before Les and Happy. Getting out of the car, Casey smiled as she saw Happy walking towards her. "How much did you buy?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Actually, I only got a few things." She said as she popped the trunk. Inside he saw more than a 'few' things and couldn't help but smirk. "Here, this is the only thing I am taking in. The rest can wait until we get home." She said as she handed him a small pink bag which he dutifully took before he closed the trunk and followed her inside. Sitting on the couches, the four talked about their day, except Happy left out the gun part, and after a while decided to get ready for dinner. Tabby and Les headed for his room, while Casey and Happy headed for theirs. "You take a shower first." He told her, "It will take you longer to get ready." Since Casey couldn't argue with that, she grabbed her robe from her suit case and started to undress, laying the clothes neatly on the end of the bed before putting her robe on. Before she could close it however, Happy had pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body and leaning down to give her a searing kiss which Casey returned. Lifting her legs around his waist, he backed them up until his knees hit the bed and then sat down, now taking his hands and pushing her robe off her shoulders and arms until it hit the floor. Moving his lips down to suck her neck and then the spot behind her ear, he felt Casey grind into him and softly sigh.

Casey could feel him hard against her core and she wanted nothing more than to have him, but she knew they needed to get ready. She was about to tell him to stop when she felt his hand slowly rubbing her clit. "Hap, baby, we need to get ready." She told him, although it did not come out as strongly as she intended it to. His tongue on her neck and his fingers rubbing her had her level of desire rising.

Rubbing her clit and then between her folds, feeling how wet she was by his touch had Happy more worked up than he had intended. When she told him they needed to get ready, he wanted to tell her to fuck dinner and the party. "Cas, it's been like three days princess, I need you." He said as he gently bit her ear lobe.

Casey was so turned on, and hearing that he needed her was all she needed to give in. She reached down between them and quickly undid his belt buckle and started to unbutton his jeans as he moved side to side to help slip them down lower. Once his erection was in her hand she guided the entrance of her pussy over it and pushed down in one fluid motion causing him to hiss at the feel of her tightness. "Make this quick baby." She said as she started pumping up and down his shaft. Placing her hands on his shoulders for more leverage, she took him deeper and deeper, and he thrusted harder and harder. She leaned down to kiss him and could taste beer and she knew why he was so horny.

Happy placed his hands on her hips and held her steady; kissing her for all she was worth, the feel of her walls tightening around him had him breathing heavier. Taking one hand from her hips, he squeezed her nipple, causing her to bite his lower lip as she came around him and he quickly followed, pushing his seed into her canal while she grinded against him and rode out the rest of her orgasm. "God I love you." He told her as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too slugger, but we have to get ready. And by the way, how much have you had to drink today?" she asked as she climbed off his lap and bent down to pick her robe off the floor, which caused Happy to groan at the sight of her bare ass. "Not much, just some beers as we shot pool." He said as he stood up. "Think I can join you in the shower? It will save time."

Casey couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Okay, but shower only! We have to get ready. And let's try and keep the shared shower on the down low. Don't want my mom knowing." Happy rolled his eyes and kept his comments to himself, because he was pretty sure Les was keeping Tabby busy. Nevertheless, he opened the door and looked both ways like he was playing a spy game, "Coast is clear, move…move…" he told her as he kept a look out. Giggling and calling him a goof Casey slipped by him and to the bathroom with Happy following her. He kept his word in the shower, only getting a little handsy when she tipped her head back to wash out the conditioner in her hair. When they got out and were both covered, she opened the door and seeing the hallway empty sprinted for the bedroom with Happy again right behind her.

Happy lay on the bed in his towel as he watched Casey plugging in her curling iron and hair dryer and getting her make-up out, knowing he had plenty of time to get ready. There was a long mirror attached to the back of the bedroom door, and Casey was going to use that as her make shift vanity. She blow dried her hair, and then went to her suit case and pulled out a matching bra and panties in teal blue, before taking off her robe and placing them on. Happy just watched, his erection growing every second. "Down Tiger." She told him without even looking his way, "There will be more time to play later."

"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything else tonight after knowing what you will have on under your clothes?" he asked.

"Same as you do any other night when you know what I have on under my clothes." She said as she laughed. Sitting down in front of the mirror she began curling her hair in small tight curls and when she was finished she applied her make-up. Tonight she wore more than the usual, applying a thin layer of eye liner and a darker lipstick. When she was done, she stood up and put her hands on her hips as she stared at him, still in bed, with nothing but a towel on. "Plan on getting dressed anytime soon?"

Looking at her now, he wanted to tell her no that he wanted to stay in this room with her looking like that all night, but he knew that wouldn't fly so he stood up and draped his towel over hers on a chair and went to get dressed. With him it was always the same; baggy jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. He couldn't be much simpler. After he had finished dressing, he pulled a clean pair of socks out and turned around to go sit on the bed when he stopped short. Casey had put on the dress she would be wearing to the party that night and had just zipped up the side of it. It was a skin hugging, deep blue crushed velvet mini dress with a halter top that dipped low, showing her ample cleavage. The dress came down to mid-thigh and although revealing it was still a classy dress.

"You like?" she asked as she spun in a circle for him, arms outstretched. Walking so that he could place his hands on her hips he pulled her close to him, then grabbing her by her ass pushed her into him so that she could feel his erection. "Does that answer your question?" he asked. Giggling, Casey threw her arms around his neck, "No, you always have one of those." Kissing her on her bare shoulder, he responded, "Then you should never have to ask. Now do tell, how you plan on riding in this get up?" he asked as he let go of her and sat on the bed to put on his shoes and socks.

"Mom and I are going to take her car, follow you guys. I'll have a change of clothes in the car for later, in case we leave before them." She said as she took her new black heels out of her bag and put them on. She then went to the suitcase and grabbed her boyfriend jeans, a midriff t-shirt and her vans and threw them in the empty bag. "See? I'm all set." She said as she smiled at him. Just then her mom knocked on their door, saying they were ready to go. Casey quickly sprayed herself with Giorgio Aire perfume, and then grabbed her clutch, jacket and her bag before following Happy out.

Les took them to a nice Italian Restaurant where they filled themselves with carbs and then more carbs. "You're going to want plenty of food in your bellies to absorb the alcohol." Les had told them. Casey eyed her mom who just smiled. "It's okay in moderation mija; I know you drink when you go out. Just don't let it get out of hand." Smiling inwardly, Casey had to wonder what this man was doing to her mother. While Tabby was always pretty laid back, she can't ever remember her mother letting her drink at other parties.

When they finished eating Casey swore that her stomach looked like she had a food baby, which made Happy laugh as he rubbed it. "No babies anytime soon princess." He whispered in her ear as he strode to his bike. Tabby and Casey got in their car and followed Less and Happy to the clubhouse. They could hear music before they even arrived, and when Tabby pulled into the parking lot Casey tried not to let her jaw drop. There were barrels everywhere with fires lit in them, bikes were parked in one long neat row and there were women walking around half dressed. Men were drinking and laughing and she even saw what looked like one getting a blowjob in the corner. She looked at her mom, who also looked shocked, but not nearly as much.

"Did he tell you this was what it was like Mom?" Casey asked Tabby as her mom put the car in park.

Shaking her head no, Tabby pulled down her visor to check her make-up in the mirror. "No, he didn't. He gave me more info than he did you this morning, but did not go into this kind of detail. Still, new experiences, right?" she asked as she closed the mirror and put the visor up. "I guess so." Casey mumbled as she went to get out of the car.

Happy parked his bike and looked around at the party that was in full swing around them, and he couldn't lie, he was excited. This right here looked like a shit ton of fun, and he was ready to run with the night. Looking up, he saw Casey walking towards him and met her halfway, putting his arms around her waist. "Not quite a high school party." He said as he looked around, his eyes glowing.

"That's the understatement of the century." Casey replied as a girl walked past her in a jean skirt that had her ass cheeks hanging out while she smiled at Happy. Suddenly, Casey was nervous, pissed and unsure all at once. Never in her life had she felt like this, so completely out of her element.

Happy could feel the change in her by her body language and turned her towards him. "You okay princess?" he asked, concerned about the vibes coming off her.

"Honestly, I don't know. First, did you just see that cheap bitch eyeing you? I mean really, I am right here! Second, Les didn't tell us nearly enough about this kind of party! Where do we fit in here? What are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? This is just irritating!" she said as she went off more on a rampage.

Taking both of his hands and placing them on her cheeks, Happy bent down and crushed her lips in a hot, heated kiss, shutting her up. He felt her ease a little and then pulled back. "You are supposed to be with me, stay with me. That's it, nothing else. Drink, have a good time but don't let yourself feel out of place. You are the hottest, classiest girl here; don't let yourself feel anything other than you. Just go with it." He said as he rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks.

Casey smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you, you know that?" she asked. He nodded and took her hand, walking them over to where her mom and Les were standing with some others. Les spent most of the next hour introducing them to all kinds of people and making sure that everyone knew they were his guests before he and Tabby disappeared into the crowd, leaving Happy and Casey alone. The two decided to make their way into the clubhouse to find a beer and hopefully a decent place to sit. Once inside, there was an empty table that Casey grabbed while Happy made his way to the bar.

Looking around, Casey smiled when she saw her mom dancing with Les to _Sweet Home Alabama_ , it was really nice seeing her mom having a good time, and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe this version of her mother was the real Tabby, not the social/business woman she had always known her to be. Taking her eyes away from the couple, she glanced around the room some more, people were playing pool, some were in a card game at another table and in a dark corner or two were couples making out. Other than the age of the occupants at the party, maybe it was similar to a high school party. Finally, her eyes moved to land on Happy who was waiting at the bar, talking to an older man, when some blonde bimbo wearing almost nothing saddled herself up to him and placed her arm on his shoulder, then started rubbing his back before stepping even closer so that her breasts were rubbing against his arm. Casey felt her skin crawl and anger wash over her, but just when she was about to stand up Happy pushed the woman away, and turned around to walk back towards her with beers and limes in hand.

Sitting them down on the table, he took a seat across from her before taking out his cigarettes and lighting one. Looking at Casey, he could tell she was pissed, just not at him. "I told her to fuck off princess." He said, trying to lighten her mood.

"I know, I saw." She told him as she looked back to the bar and saw the same blonde shooting her daggers. To make her point, Casey stood up from her chair and straddled Happy's lap then gave him the deepest, hottest kiss she could muster. Grabbing her by the ass, Happy pulled her closer to him, enjoying the show he knew she was giving, but yet also very aware of the amount of skin showing since her dress had risen. Placing both hands on the outside of her thighs, he gently nipped her bottom lip before pulling away. "You're giving a show princess." He told her as he patted her legs. Blushing just a bit, Casey stood up and properly sat on his lap, grabbed both their beers, then threw her arm around his neck. The skanky blonde had seen enough and moved on.

"Better now?" he asked her as he took a drink. She nodded her head yes, then took a cigarette from his pack off the table and lit it. "Since when do you smoke?" he asked her, taking it from her so he could take a drag himself. Casey just shrugged her shoulders, "Guess I needed to calm my nerves. That bitch pissed me off." This caused Happy to smirk, he loved that she was just as jealous as he was. "Who was that you were talking to at the bar?" she asked him.

"JT, he's a founding member of this club and is its president. Do you know they have charters overseas too? He was talking to me about Ireland."

Casey looked at Happy, and she could see the interest in his eyes, the excitement of the night looking back at her. "You like this club, don't you? These people, this party?" Looking around at all the characters in the room, Happy could only nod once in agreement. This place, these people, the club, it all intrigued him. "I do Casey; I can't lie and say that I'm not curious. You know, they took me out back to a gun range today? I get the feeling they like me too."

"Why do they have a gun range Hap? And what do you mean you think they like you, like as in a future member?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that I am not just here as your moms daughter's boyfriend." Casey closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then she looked back at Happy and tried to make sense of it. She still didn't think this was just a club, but the people were nice, except the hookers walking around trying to get any man they could. Then she imagined Happy in one of their kuttes, and her bad ass biker just got even hotter. Rubbing his head, she leaned down to kiss him. "Whatever you do, I will love you, always and forever." She told him and his heart leapt out of his chest. As if on cue, _Always and Forever_ by Heatwave came on and he stood up and placed her on her feet. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the small makeshift dancefloor and put her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.

"Happy, baby…you don't dance in public." She told him as she looked up at him with confusion.

"I dance with you, whenever I want too, and it just so happens I want to do so right here, right now." He replied as he lowered his forehead to rest against hers.

That dance, that moment, that song…was an overwhelming sensation for the both of them, and when it was over; he kissed her with more desire and love than she could remember to that date. "Always and forever princess, me and you."


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all your reviews and support! I am really "Happy" you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!

I apologize that my updates are lagging, we are moving in less than three weeks and I have a lot of downsizing to do!

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 19**

Casey had to admit that she was really enjoying herself at the clubhouse party. The music was good, the people were friendly and the drinks were flowing. She had lost count how many she had had, but luckily for her Happy had insisted on the both of them drinking water in between some so that come midnight she was only slightly more than buzzed.

Currently, she was sitting at a table with Happy and Bowie, who were getting along quiet well, and the three were playing gin. No money, no gambling, just three friends sitting around a table shooting the shit and playing a friendly card game. Suddenly, Bowie threw his cards down and stood up, running to the front door of the club, arms wide open. Casey turned around to see him hugging a young blonde guy, before leading him back towards the table.

"Happy, Casey… I want you to meet my little cousin Herman." Bowie said, "He's joined the marines, leaves after school lets out." Bowie stated proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Casey said as she reached out her hand to shake his. "You as well, but please, call me Kozik." He told her as he shook Happy's hand also. "I can't stand my first name." He told her grinning just like Bowie. She liked him instantly, and from the look on her man's face, he did too. Kozik sat down at the table while Bowie motioned for one of the girls hanging around to bring them a round of shots.

"So you're a senior?" Casey asked. Kozik nodded as he looked around. "Me too," Happy said as he placed his arm around Casey and pulled her chair closer just as their shots arrived at the table,

"What are your plans after high school man?" Kozik asked as they all four downed their shots.

"My road and the bike," Happy replied. "At least until the money runs out. What made you join the marines?"

"Family thing, grandfather served, dad served…I got nothing else to do so I figured why not serve my country? I live in San Diego; there is a huge marine base there, Marines are everywhere."

"We are going to San Diego next month, spring break." Casey said. "Plan to be there a week."

"No shit? Where you guys staying at? We should hook up while you're there." Kozik said. Happy nodded while Bowie just looked between them all. "Look at this; I love it when I can help people make new friends." He told them, grinning.

Happy looked over to Casey, they actually had not discussed Spring Break in a while; he had no clue where they would be staying at. Casey understood by the look in his eyes, "I have a good friend whose parents own a place on Mission Beach, plan to stay there." She said, causing Happy to smirk. "What?" she asked him as she raised her eyebrows.

"You and your friends have places everywhere?" He said causing her to laugh. "I can't help it that I know people!"

"Not such a bad thing to know people." Bowie said while Kozik nodded. Soon, Bowie got up and left the teenagers at the table, and the three talked for hours, hitting it off like they had known each other for years. It took Casey by surprise; because while she talked to people, Happy rarely opened up so quickly. Around 2:30, her mother came by the table with Les in tow. "Honey, we are going to stay here tonight, I'm ready to call it a night." She told Casey. "What are your plans?"

Turning to Happy to see what he wanted to do, Les told them that there were more dorms in the back that they could sleep in, but Happy shook his head. "We will head back to your place if that's cool." Les dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys, snapping off the ring with his house key and tossed it to Happy. Catching it, Happy squeezed Casey's thigh where it had been resting. "You ready to head out babe?"

Casey nodded and stood up, saying good night to her mother and a few of the guys that were around them, before turning to Kozik. "Are you going to be around in the morning?" He nodded his head. "How about breakfast?" she asked him.

"Sounds good, I'll be here. Just come by when you guys wake up." Happy shook Kozik's hand and then took Casey's, leading her out into the parking lot towards his bike. Getting on, they drove the few minutes to Les's house and walked inside, locking the door behind him.

Making their way to the room, Happy smacked her on her ass, causing her to yelp in laughter. Turning on the light in the room, she turned around to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her for a kiss. "I had a great time tonight Hap." She told him as she pulled away.

"You sound surprised." He replied as he pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt and folded them neatly over his bag.

"I hate to admit it, but I am," she told him as she unzipped her dress and started to step out of it. "I honestly thought they would all be thugs with no manners." Happy snorted, she had no idea who they really were, but then again neither did he, all he had where his suspicions.

However, now that she had turned her back to him and walked over to her suitcase to put her dress away, his mind went into the gutter fast because she was in nothing but the panties and bra that he had drooled over earlier. Walking towards her, he wrapped his arms around her middle, her back to his chest, and just held her there, enjoying the smell of her perfume mixed with cigarettes from the clubhouse.

Casey leaned back into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. She loved how she felt in his arms; safe, loved and alive and she hoped it would always be like this with them. Slowly, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist then looked up into his eyes which were filled with adoration, love and lust. No guy had ever looked at her the way he did, and she felt goosebumps pop up on her skin. "I love you Isadro Lowman." She told him, and he leaned down to give her a soft yet passionate kiss. Kissing him back, she felt him start to guide her to the bed, where he sat down and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. The two sat like that and did nothing but kiss for what felt hours, but was in reality only a few minutes, before she became aware of his erection pushed against her center.

Climbing off him so that she could push him onto his back before she straddled him again, she removed her bra and threw it on the floor. Happy raised his hands and started rubbing her breasts and squeezing her nipples slightly, causing her to throw her head back at the pleasure she was feeling from his hands, and she ground herself down against him.

Happy lowered his hands down and rubbed her through her panties, feeling how wet she was for him, before he slid his fingers under them and rubbed between her slick folds as he watched her facial features morph and her body move with his touch. She was so beautiful, and she was all his.

Casey leaned down to take Happy's lips into hers and when she did he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them so that he was on top, then slid her panties down her legs, leaving her ready and waiting for him. Slowly, he entered her, keeping their eyes locked the entire time. Pushing into her inch by inch, little by little, watching her bite down on her lip as she took all he had to offer. They moved slowly together, completely in sync with each other's movements, lost in the feelings they were giving each other, eyes never leaving the others. The feelings were overwhelming, and as they intensified he moved faster, picking up the pace, causing her to moan out his name and then let herself go, Happy right behind her.

Collapsing on top of her, Happy wrapped Casey in his arms and turned so that they were on their side, spooning, and pulled the blankets up over them. "When we have our own place, it will be like this every night. Coming home to an empty house, just you and me babe." He told her while she chuckled.

"Let's get through high school first slugger, and then figure out the rest. Although, I do like the sound of that." She told him before falling fast asleep.

Happy was the first to wake in the morning, and got up to take a quick shower and start to put their things together. By the time Casey had opened her eyes and stretched, he already had most of their items in bags and was sitting up in bed watching her sleep. "Morning beautiful." He told her as she snuggled up to him.

"What if I told you that I wanted to stay in bed all day? I'm sleepy and feeling lazy." She told him, causing him to chuckle.

"I would normally say that sounds like a great idea, but we told Kozik we would meet him for breakfast and we need to go home today." Casey moaned at this, but got up anyway. After a quick shower, she threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt, rolling up the sleeves before she put on her vans. She threw her hair high up on her head in a messy pony tail and was ready to go.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, everyone was up, including her mom and Les. After speaking with them, she and Happy found Kozik sitting at a nearby table. They decided to go out to a local diner for breakfast. Tabby and Les were going to hang out a little while longer, and told Casey they would meet them back at the house after.

Arriving at the diner and taking a corner booth, all three placed an order and then picked up their conversation from the night before. Casey really liked Kozik; he was funny, realistic, smart and charming. She looked forward to spending more time with him the following month.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked her while they sipped their coffee.

"Officially four months, unofficially 7." She told him. "What about you? Any special girl back home?"

"Na…not for me, I like having my pick, don't want just one." He responded, getting a laugh from Casey. "Don't know how you do it man," he said turning to Happy, who just shook his head. "There are days I wonder too." Happy replied, causing Casey to punch him in the arm. "In all seriousness though, when you meet the one, you don't miss the game." He responded.

"Nice come back slugger." Casey said while she and Kozik laughed. Their food was delivered shortly and they spoke a little more while they ate, feeling like they had known each other forever. Kozik paid the tab, and then followed Casey and Happy back to the house, where her mother and Les were already loading the car. Walking into the house, all three exchanged phone numbers and Happy and Casey promised they would be in touch soon, before he left and they said their goodbyes to Les.

"It was a great weekend." Casey told him, accepting the hug he offered.

"I'm glad you had a good time, you are welcome anytime here, remember that." He told her before turning to Happy. "And same goes for you. You need anything at all, you call. I really hope to see you again." He told him as they shook hands.

"You will." Happy said, understanding the meaning behind Les's words, even though Casey was clueless. He knew he would have to talk to her. Even though there had been no mention of him prospecting, the offer was there in unsaid words.

Casey and Happy left after that, telling her mom they would meet her back at the house. The ride home was gorgeous with the open road and the wind blowing in their faces. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Happy and laid her cheek against his back, soaking up the warmth from him and the sun, as she watched the scenery pass by all around them. Every time they rode, she loved it more and more.

They got back to Bakersfield ahead of her mother, as expected, and stopped at Happy's to see his mother and Aunt before going back to her place. Once she was home, Casey kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the couch. Happy followed her, picking up her legs and resting them on his lap. He figured now was as good a time as any to tell her what he thought about the club and their unspoken proposal.

"So," he started, "You really like the club? The people and all?" he asked as he slowly rubbed his hands over her lower legs.

"Yea, like I said, they weren't what I expected. Nice guys seem like a lot of fun." She responded. "What did you think?"

Taking in a deep breath, he let it all out. "I liked them too, Cas, a lot. Felt like I really fit in there, ya know? Yesterday, while you and your mom were shopping, I got to spend time with a few of the club members." Casey, who had closed her eyes while they were talking, opened them now and just stared at him, knowing he had something he wanted to say. "I don't know babe, but I want you to know that I get the feeling that they are more than just a club. And I also get the feeling they are interested in me as a prospect." There, he thought, it was all out. Cards were face up and on the table.

Casey sat up, her legs sliding off of his lap, and turned so she was facing him. "What makes you think that they are more than a club and are interested in you? Are they like the Mayans? What did they say to you?"

"They didn't exactly say anything babe, it was just a feeling. Small hints or words dropped here and there. I can't explain it, sometimes you just know." He told her while she just stared at him.

"So what are you going to do? I know you mentioned it at the party." She said as she took his hand. He looked down at their fingers intertwined, then looked back up at her. "Did you mean what you said at the party? Are you with me either way?" he asked her.

Casey took his face in her hands and looked him dead in the eye. "Baby, I love you. Yes, I meant every word of it. I am with you no matter what. The thought of you in a gang scares me, I won't lie about that, but I won't stop you from going after what you want."

Inwardly Happy smiled, he knew she was his soulmate, and he had found her at 17 years old. He never believed in all of the fairytale bullshit, but with her he could see it. "The Sons aren't a gang Casey." He said as he kissed her cheek while she laughed out loud. "Baby," she started, "I'm not the smartest person in the world when it comes to this kind of thing, but I can tell you I'm not blind or stupid either. They are more than a club; I have told you my suspicions from day one." Standing up, she walked to the kitchen and turned on the radio before opening the refrigerator and started pulling out items to make them sandwiches with. Happy had followed her and stopped just short of the kitchen, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He loved watching her complete any task when there was music playing, because she couldn't help but dance and he couldn't help but watch her hips. This time the music blaring from the radio was some Tejano Mexican music, probably what her mother had been listening to before they left, but Casey left it on and danced around the kitchen, and he could stand there all day and watch.

When they finished their sandwiches, he helped her clean up and since it was still early she asked if they could go to Rita's to talk about Spring Break. When they arrived at her house Rita was over the moon with the idea. Her parents were home and agreed to it, as they had never had any reason to not trust the girls and before Happy knew it he was sitting on the couch as the two girls planned out their trip; from when they would leave and come back to what they were going to wear. He let them talk and eventually tuned them out, his mind wondering back to the weekend, thinking about the members he had met, wondering what they were really about and what it would take to prospect if he wanted in.

"Happy!" Casey said, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Did you hear anything I just asked you?" she asked, grinning because she already knew the answer to the question and he just looked at her and smirked. "Hap, will you be able to get the days off?" Casey asked and he just nodded. "Whatever babe, they'll work with me, always do." A few minutes later, they left Rita's and stopped at the gas station so he could fill up his bike before taking her home.

"So how many people are going?" he asked her as he leaned against the bike.

"You really paid no attention to anything we talked about, did you?" she said with a big grin on her face. Pulling her to him he kissed the top of her head. "I don't give a shit about any of it as long as your there and I get to see you fine ass body in a bikini." Casey giggled and raised her eyebrows, causing him to raise his. "What?" he asked her.

"Oh, you'll see." She told him, knowing he may not like some of the swimsuits she had already had her eyes on. While she dressed modestly but sexy most of the time, when it came to swimsuits she liked ones that showed her curves. Just then the roar of bikes caught their attention and looking up they saw Esai and Louis pulling in the parking lot. Happy instantly tensed, while Casey just sighed.

Getting off his bike, Esai walked over to the couple. "I heard you visited the sons in Bernardino this weekend." He said ignoring Casey and speaking only too Happy, who wondered how he knew where he had been. Ignoring him, Happy finished with his gas and put the hose back up while he screwed on his gas cap. Casey had already put her helmet back on and had climbed on the back of the bike. "I told you ese, those vatos are no good, you need to pick better friends."

Happy looked at Esai, "Who I make friends with is none of your fucking business." He said as his hands opened and closed into fists at his side.

"Hey, don't say I haven't warned you man. I just don't want to see you and your pretty girl there get hurt, my pop likes you." Esai responded, putting his arms up, laughing and backing up, "Although I have no idea why." And with that he turned around and walked back to Louis, leaving Casey wondering what those words meant. She reached out her arm to tug on Happy's and he turned around to look at her, seeing the confusion and fear mixed in her eyes.

"Hap, what was that all about?" she asked. He put his helmet on and got on the bike, shaking his head. "Nothing Cas, just talking shit." He turned on his bike and rode back to Casey's house, making a mental note to call Les and tell him what happened. If Casey and her mom were in any danger, he needed to know more. This was the second time Esai had approached him and he would be damned if he let something happen to the two women.

When they pulled up at her house, Casey saw her mom was home, and as they dismounted the bike to walk inside, she stopped Happy before they got to the door. "Babe, I have no idea what that was all about, but it put my instincts on alert." She told him. Happy wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Casey, I don't know either, but I'm right there with you. I'll call Les and find out what's going on."

"I want to know everything he tells you Happy." She said as she looked up at him. "I like to think that we have an honest relationship. You don't want me keeping anything from you, and I expect the same from you." Nodding his head in agreement he told her he would tell her everything he found out before they walked into her house, where Tabby welcomed them and sat them down, wanting to know all about what they thought of the weekend. Happy and Casey kept what had happened with Esai to themselves, but spoke well of the weekend and the people they had met.

Smiling, Tabby nodded her head and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. "I am so glad to hear that from you two, because I have some exciting news. Les asked me to be his Old Lady this weekend; he wants to take the next step."

Casey just stared at her mom, "Old Lady?" she asked her. Tabby nodded, "Basically his girlfriend. We are officially serious now, no seeing other people."

"What about the distance mom?" Casey asked. "You're here and he's there."

"We will take turns visiting the other. After you graduate, then who knows, maybe I'll make a move. But for now, everything stays the same."

Casey didn't know what to think of the news, as it could mean a big change in the future. Happy's instincts however went into overdrive. Tabby being this important to a president of the club could mean more trouble, and he knew he needed to call Les as soon as he got home.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back! Sorry it has been so long! Promotion at work has been kicking my ass! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am already writing the next one!

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 20**

An hour later, Happy was home and in his room picking up the phone to call Les. As he waited for Les to pick up, he wondered what all this could mean, what all was going on.

"Hello?" Les asked as he picked up.

"Hey Les, it's Happy." Hap spoke into the phone. "I need to talk to you."

"I have to admit I was looking forward to talking to you again kid, but I didn't think it would be this soon." Les laughed into the phone. "But what can I do ya for?" Happy told Les about the meeting with Esai, and his concern that this was the second time something was mentioned. He also reiterated what Tabby had told him, and while he didn't know much, he knew this could complicate matters if they were real threats. Happy also wanted to know how Esai knew that he, Casey and her mother where in San Bernardino over the weekend. Les listened intently to what Happy had to say and waited until he had finished speaking.

"Happy, I want to answer all your questions, but we need to speak in person. I will be down Thursday and we can talk then. In the meantime, just watch over our girls, okay?" Les responded.

Happy was a little ticked at Les's response; he wanted answers now, not later. Nonetheless, he agreed and hung up the phone, laying back in his bed and staring at the ceiling. What was the deal with Esai and the Sons? Was there any real threat or was Esai just being a punk ass? Reaching for the phone, he dialed Casey and waited for her to pick up. When she answered, he was instantly calmed by her voice.

"He baby." He told her as he put an arm behind his head, "Everything good there?"

"Yea, we're fine. Mom is asleep already, and I'm just lying in bed. Did you call Les?" she asked.

"Yep, he said we would talk on Thursday, I guess he's coming into town this weekend. Just told me to keep an eye on you two until then," he said and just heard silence on the other end of the line. "Cas? You there?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm here. This is just creepy babe. Why couldn't he talk over the phone? And are my mom and me in danger because we are associated with them? What are they really about?" she spurted her random thoughts out loud.

"Casey, you don't need to worry, I won't let anything happen to you or your mom." He told her, but she replied "You can't be around us 24 hours a day Hap, so you can't say that. And does my mom know any of this? I mean, shouldn't she be forewarned?"

"For all we know she has been babe, and she thinks she's keeping you safe by not telling you anything. Let's just not worry too much about it, okay? I highly doubt anything is going to happen. But, I still want you to stay alert, watch your surroundings." He told her causing her to laugh.

"Ok Dad." She told him. He loved the sound of her laugh and smiled as he listened to it. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'm actually going to school so I'll pick you up in the morning." He told her. "Sleep tight baby."

"You too slugger." She said before hanging up on her end. After putting down the receiver, Happy laid in bed for hours lost in thought, before sleep finally overtook him. It felt like it he had just closed his eyes when his alarm went off. Groaning, he headed for the shower and once dressed went down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother and Tia were cooking him his large customary breakfast.

"No disfrutar este fin de semana?" ( _Did you enjoy yourself this weekend?)_ His mother asked as she placed a large bowl of fruit in front of him.

"Si Mama." He replied as he dug into the fruit, eyeing the pancakes his Tia was flipping.

"That's good mijo." She replied as she rubbed his head. "It was nice to see Casey yesterday; she is such a good girl." Happy smirked because he knew if it was up to his mother, he would not hit the road after graduation but instead stay local and marry Casey soon and then start popping out kids. Sofia was kind of old school that way, but he didn't want the same thing. So, he nodded his head as his mouth was full and then once he had swallowed replied, "Yea Ma, she is."

"I hope you are good to that one sobrino ( _nephew_ )." Benita added as she placed the pancakes in front of him and sat down at the table. "Good girls like that don't come along often."

"I know Tia, and I am." He said as he started on the plate of food in front of him. He loved both of these women more than anyone, but he refused to let them get into the middle of his relationship with Casey, that was still a private issue for him. Finishing up quickly, he kissed them both on the cheek before heading out to pick her up for school. When he got to her place, Casey was waiting on the porch steps and he could tell she was tired. When he got to her, he placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face up so that he could get a good look. "What's wrong Cas? You didn't sleep well last night?"

"Honestly Happy, I haven't been sleeping well period." She told him, and it caught him off guard. Sure, he had noticed she seemed to nap more lately, but other than that he really hadn't noticed any changes.

"Get on." He told her, handing her helmet to her, and as she climbed on behind him he backed out of the driveway and turned the opposite direction of school. Casey didn't question it; she just held on to him tightly and closed her eyes as she laid her cheek against his back. They drove for over an hour and she knew they weren't going to school, but she didn't care. She was surprised however when they pulled into the condo in LA and as they got off the bike to stretch, she looked to him in confusion.

"What are we doing here Hap?" she asked as he took her hand and led her to the front door. She punched in the code to get the keys and opened the door. Once inside, he took her to her room and sat her down on the bed, leaning down to take off her shoes and socks and then did the same. Then leaning back on the bed, he pulled her flush against him and just held her.

"I figured we could play hooky today together, have a lazy day, just me and you." He said as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. Casey smiled; this was just what she needed, some one on one time with Happy, no interruptions. Snuggling closer to him she let out a content sigh. They laid there in silence for a while, and Casey was almost asleep when Happy asked her if she wanted to talk about anything.

With her head on his chest, she answered honestly. "All this with my mom, the Sons and Esai has me weirded out, but even before that I was starting to get antsy about you leaving in a few months. It keeps me up at night."

"Why baby?" he asked as he turned so that they were facing each other. "What is going through that brilliant mind of yours?"

Casey smiled, "Change I guess." Was all she could say because she really couldn't answer him any more truthfully.

"Casey, what we have, it won't change. This is the real deal baby. You and me, always and forever, right?" he responded and she nodded her head.

"But Hap, how many others have thought the same thing? And there is so much up in the air; where will you be living once your road trip is done, where I will go to school, and honestly I'm worried about you finding someone else."

Happy couldn't believe the last set of words that came out of her mouth. Did she really think there was anyone that could compare to her? Placing his hand on her cheek, he ran his thumb over it slowly as he looked in her eyes, "I can't answer all of those questions, but I can answer the last one and that answer is it ain't never gonna happen. When we talk about what we have, I mean what I say, do you?" Casey nodded her head. "Then why is that thought even in your head?"

"Let's be real Hap, you love sex, and when you are on the road, where are you going to get it? And after seeing those hoe bags at the clubhouse this weekend, I know that if you are visiting or staying at one there will be more than one woman willing to satisfy your needs." She told him, looking away from his eyes.

"Casey, baby, that's where my hand will be coming in, lots of long distance calls to you with a bottle of lotion." Casey couldn't help but bust out laughing at that statement and then looked back at him. "I mean it Casey, I will not cheat on you, I promise."

Taking her hand and rubbing it over his head, Casey pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She loved his kisses, the way their tongues played together and the feel of his lips against hers. Pulling him closer, she allowed the kiss to deepen and as always with the two of them, it wasn't long before things heated up.

Happy maneuvered himself over her, propping himself up on an elbow so that his weight wouldn't crush her and with his other hand started to take off her shirt, but Casey stopped him, deciding to do that for herself. Pulling her shirt over her head, she then unsnapped her jeans and pushed them down, using her feet to kick them off. Happy stared at her for a minute, her already tan skin covered by a red lace bra and panties, then dipping his head down, he took one of her nipples into his teeth through the material and gently bit down, causing her to moan in pleasure. With his other hand he slipped two fingers into her panties, rubbing her clit first than going lower and inserting them into her, applying slow gentle pressure.

Casey took her hands and bought his shirt over his head to take it off, causing him to remove his hand as she slipped it over his head and as she unbuttoned his jeans and started to push them and his boxers down, he unclasped her bra, taking it off her shoulders. Now he was completely naked, and Casey was in nothing but her panties and she pulled him down to her again, wanting to fill his hands on her body. Kissing her below her ear lobe, he took turns twisting and playing with her nipples while she rubbed his head and back, and is wasn't long before his hands made their way down her body and his mouth to her breasts. Removing the final barrier between him and his goal, Happy gently licked at her clit and Casey thought she might come undone there, but he stopped and looked up at her. When she was worked up and her skin was flushed was when he thought she was at her prettiest, and it was all the more special because no one but him would ever see her like this.

Catching his eyes, Casey lustfully smiled at him as she played with one of her breasts, causing his erection to throb painfully. But he wanted her to know that there would never be anyone else but her, he wanted to make her feel more pleasure than she had ever felt and so he lowered his head and started lapping at the juices already coming out of her. Casey rubbed his head as he was licking and sucking at her, bucking her hips to his movements. The things he could do with his tongue were absolutely amazing and she bucked against him and rubbed her nipples, and knowing she was on the verge of exploding. Happy could sense this and inserted one then two fingers which pushed her over the edge. Moaning loudly, Casey burst open and came hard around his tongue, and still he continued to lick and suck between her folds. Her clit was so sensitive that when he ran his tongue over it again, she came a second time.

"Fuck Happy!" she yelled as she squeezed her nipples, pulling at them, and Happy couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to be inside her. Kissing his way up her body, he kissed her on the lips, letting her taste herself, which was a turn on for the both of them, and then positioned himself over her entrance and as she was so wet and relaxed, he thrust all the way into her in one solid stride. Casey screamed, as it still hurt a little due to his size, but as soon as he was moving in her the pain subsided and she found herself meeting him thrust for thrust.

She was so tight and he wanted in even more, so happy sat back on his knees, then with Casey still on her back he pulled her onto him so her hips were on his thighs and her legs were around his waist, causing him to hit her at a deeper level. "Shit Casey," he told her as he thrusted in and out of her, "your pussy is fucking amazing." Casey looked at him, still sensitive, and smiled. "Nothing will ever compare to this." He said as he pulled all the way out and slammed back into her, again causing her to scream in both pleasure and pain. They moved faster, causing the headboard to hit the wall, and Casey actually placed her hands on it to help hold herself in place as Happy pounded into her again and again. "This is mine Casey, do you hear me? I only want you." He grunted between thrusts. Casey was so turned on she almost didn't know where she was anymore. All she knew was that he was making love to her and putting a claim to her in a way he had never done before.

Their skin was dripping with sweat, and Happy was doing everything within his power to hold out. "Cum for me Happy, take me over the edge with you this time." Casey begged him, so he took his finger and started rubbing her clit and as he felt her start to quiver, he exploded deep inside of her, holding her hips in place as he rode out his orgasm and feeling her juices on his legs. Both were breathing hard, and neither one of them moved for a few minutes, each just coming off their high and catching their breath. Finally, Happy slid out of her and moved above her, kissing her with so much lust she would have thought they didn't just have sex. "I love you Casey Navarro. That is never going to change. I told you the first time we came here that you are the part of my soul that has been missing. That was true then and is true now." He told her after the kiss, leaving Casey speechless and then before she knew it, she was crying. Why was she crying? Her emotions were all over the place.

Happy wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him, rolling on his side as she cried into his shoulder. He had no idea what was happening, he had never seen her like this, and as she cried he rubbed her hair and back. When she was finished, she looked up at him, with red eyes and tear strained cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me Hap, it's like my emotions are all over the place. I've never been one to worry, never been one to lose sleep or cry like this. It's like I'm an emotional wreck the past month or so." He didn't know what to say, so he just listened to her talk. After a few minutes of silence, she told him she was hungry and he recommended they order in. Throwing on his t-shirt, she made her way downstairs and found the take out menu drawer and glanced through them. Nothing looked good, so she took them back upstairs for him to look over.

"I can't decide Hap, nothing looks good so you pick." She told him as she threw the menus on the bed. "I'm going to go wash my face." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving him sitting on the bed surrounded by menus. He was so confused, and started to think back over the past month to what he may have missed. She had been more tired, that he knew, but she had also had the flu and thought maybe that contributed to the sleepiness. Odd thing was though, now that he thought about it, had the flu every really gone away? She ate, but had been pickier than normal. Could she be…?

Flying off the bed, he opened the bathroom door to see her looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Cas, when was your last period?" he asked her. Confused, she stated back at him.

"I don't know," she said then started to calculate it all in her head. "Shit Happy, I'm late! It's been at least six weeks! You don't think I could be pregnant do you? I haven't been really sick."

"Stay here, I'm going to the store." He told her as he threw on his jeans and hoodie, zipping it up since she was in his t-shirt. Grabbing his keys, he was gone in an instant, leaving Casey alone. She walked out to sit on the bed and grabbed a pillow, placing it in her lap and hugging it. Her and Happy had only been together for just about four months, and if she was pregnant than that means the baby was conceived after only a couple of months. She had gotten on the pill right away, so how could this have happened? They had been careful too, using condoms for the first month to make sure. What was she going to do? They were too young to have a child. This couldn't be happening, not now. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him come back in the house, but there he stood in front of her, holding out a bag. Taking it from him, she reached inside and grabbed the box then got off the bed and went into the bathroom, Happy right behind her. Reading the directions, he left while she peed on the stick, and then came back into the bathroom with her to wait.

"What if it's positive Hap?" she asked, noticing he was paler than normal.

"Then we have a kid." He replied.

"That's it? We have a kid? No shit Sherlock!" she yelled, catching him off guard. "I need a little more than that right now!"

"What do you want me to say Casey? I love you, and if you're pregnant then I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you, end of story." He said dryly, a little irritated at her.

"Fuck Happy, our dreams would go down the drain!" she said as she walked out into the bedroom. Following her he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No baby, our dreams would just start a little earlier than we had planned, that's all." And that right there was what Casey needed to hear from him, that he would be there with her, that he wanted this child even if it wasn't planned. They stayed in each other's embrace for a few moments longer before walking back into the bathroom. Squeezing her hand, Happy motioned for her to look. Casey picked up the stick and put it right back down and he could see the relief on her face. It was negative, and inwardly he was just as relieved. Looking back at him, she smiled and walked past him back to the bed.

"Guess it really is just stress and anxiety." She told him as he sat opposite her.

"Casey, I am going to do everything I can to take whatever stress your feeling away from you, but you need to tell me what you are feeling, okay? We are together, a team. I'm the one you're supposed to lean on." He told her, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she instantly felt the stress melt away, the tension that had been building because of all the thoughts in her mind, left her body. Smiling, she looked down at the menus. "How about Mexican?" she asked, picking one of her favorites out and handing it to him.

Taking the menu, from her hands and throwing it to the side table, he stood up and quickly undressed, before taking her hand and placing it over his hard cock. "My girlfriend seems to think that I have the best chorizo." He said, causing her to laugh as she scooted closer to him.

"I think I may have to taste test first."

Thursday came and Happy met with Les at the garage where he worked. Les was waiting for him when the shop closed. Lighting up a cigarette, Hap walked towards the older man and nodded his head, then waited to see what Les had to say.

"Here's the thing Happy, the Mayans and the Sons have a brewing beef right now, not really Seeing Eye to eye." Les started, eying Hap's response as he talked. "I am aware you know Marcus and Esai on a personal level. We have reached out to Marcus and he says that his son is just running his mouth. He gives his personal word that nothing will come to pass with our girls, and that he will have a sit down with his son."

Happy, puffing away on his smoke just grunted and nodded his head, letting Les know that he heard all that was said, but he still didn't trust Esai. Stubbing his butt out with his boot, he looked back at Les and said "Okay. I got it and I respect Marcus and his word, but his son is a punk ass bitch. He crosses any line, I'll fucking take his ass down."

Les laughed a good, loud belly laugh and looked back at Happy. "I like you son, have from the first time we met. You don't play around, do you?" Happy just shook his head no. "Well come on Happy, let's go see our old ladies, huh?" Les asked as he walked towards his bike.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back! Sorry it has been so long! Promotion at work has been kicking my ass! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am already writing the next one!

As usual, I own no rights to Happy or any SOA character, those belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Chapter 21**

A few weeks later found Happy and Casey sitting on the beach outside Rita's beach house in San Diego, surrounded by friends, alcohol and music. Happy was sitting next to the bonfire on a chair with Casey on the sand, leaning between his legs and beers in both their hands. Kozik was staying with them too after Hap had invited him, the two had stricken up a friendship after meeting the month prior. Currently, they were arguing over the previous months March madness while Casey chatted away with the girls about prom the following month. Tapping her hand on Hap's knee to get his attention, Casey looked up to see her man's eyes peer down at her. "We are going, right?"

Having no idea what she was talking about however wanting to continue his conversation with Kozik, Happy just nodded his head at her then turned back to the man on his right. Slightly annoyed, Casey turned around so that she was on her knees as she slowly ran her nails up his legs, to his thighs catching his attention as her hands slid beneath his board shorts. Looking back at her now, Hap raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on hers. "Don's start something you won't be able to finish." He smirked at her, knowing she was a slightly drunk from the alcohol they had already consumed that night.

Casey laughed, throwing her head back as she did so, giving Happy access to her neck. Leaning forward and putting the beer in his hand down, he lifted her so that she was straddling his lap, continuing to kiss the soft spot behind her ear. Casey loved the feeling of him being so close, his mouth on her neck, their groins pressed against each other. "I can definitely finish, I just wanted your attention first." She moaned against him.

Sitting back, he looked at her, "You have my full attention now." He said as he pushed against her a little more, causing her to gasp lightly.

"Okay, you two, get a room!" Kozik yelled, standing up and going to the cooler for another beer. "I don't want to watch this shit!"

"Jealous I took you bro away Kozi?" Casey laughed after him, getting a chuckle from both him and Hap.

"Kozi? No way! It's Kozik." Kozik replied. "No nick names."

"It's either that or Herman." She said, staring him down, getting a chuckle from all the others.

"No shit! You name is Herman?!" Cathy yelled as her and some of the others were laughing. Telling them all to fuck off, Kozik turned back to Casey and nodded, "Fine, you win. Kozi it is, but the rest of you shitheads keep to Kozik!"

Turning back to her boyfriend, Casey repeated her question about prom. Happy groaned, "I guess so. If I can do a ballet prom should be a piece of cake. Bring it on!" Getting her answer, Casey tried to turn around and finish the rest of her talk with the girls, but Happy wasn't having it. Grabbing her by her hips so that her legs would stay wrapped around his waist, he stood up. "I believe someone told us to get a room." Taking her lips in his, he started walking her back to the house, with hoots and hollers coming from behind them. Casey flipped them the bird before disappearing inside, planning on finishing what she had started on the beach.

The following morning, she awoke to the sun streaming through the window and noticed she was alone in the bed they had been sharing for the week. Getting up and putting on the standard beach attire, she walked into the kitchen to see Happy awake, making breakfast. Snaking her arms around him, she placed a kiss to his shoulder and then laid her head against his back. "I think you should get a new tattoo right there." She told him. Happy turned around and tipped her head up, kissing her on the lips gently.

"Oh yea? And what do I need to get there?" he asked as he reached behind him for his coffee. Taking a sip, he handed her the cup and watched her get in her first caffeine of the day. She handed him back the cup and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips just as softly as he did her moments before. "My lips." She responded as she pulled back and looked up at him. He couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her close. "What?" she asked him.

"That's some serious chick shit!" he said as he continued to laugh at her. "I'm sure we can come up with something better than that."

Casey placed her bottom lip out, causing him to moan. "I think it's cute!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips. "And besides, chick shit would be putting it on your heart or something."

Laughing at her stance and the pout of her lips, he nodded his head. "Fine, but you get one too." Agreeing, she ran to put her sandals on. "Hold up girl! I'm not even dressed yet." Happy yelled after her, "And we still need to eat."

Casey ran back to the kitchen and started eating the eggs out of the pan. "Go get dressed, I want to do this now." She told him as she went to butter some toast, shoving at him, causing him to laugh again at her antics. She pushed him out of the kitchen, telling him to hurry up just as Kozik walked around the corner.

"Morning beautiful people!" he smiled, grabbing a cup for coffee and watching Casey eat like it was the last supper. "What is going on today?"

"We are going to get tattoos as soon as Happy gets dressed." Casey told him as he took the fork from her hands and dipped into the pan with the eggs.

"Nice, I know just the right shop. The owner is a true artist, love his shit. He did this." Kozik told the pair, pointing to the tribal piece on his right arm. Happy nodded in approval. "I'll get dressed and come with you guys, if that's cool? Watcha getting anyway?"

"Hap's getting my lips on his shoulder and I don't know yet." Casey said, causing Kozik to spit the food out of his mouth and snort in laughter.

"That's total chick shit bro!" he said pointing at Happy, earning him a classic cold stare. He kept laughing though as Happy crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring at him. "You don't scare me man! Knock that shit out. I'm going to get dressed so we can head out." Kozik said as he walked out of the kitchen towards one of the other rooms. Happy just looked over to Casey who was smiling, then swayed her hand at him, like she was shushing him out of the room.

Waiting outside the shop for it to open, Happy was leaning against his bike, slowly inhaling his nicotine while Casey paced in front of him. "You scared Cas?" he asked her, chuckling to himself and causing Kozik to laugh as well.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Casey bit down on her bottom lip. "Is it gonna hurt?" she asked. Happy put out his cigarette and pulled her to him, kissing her lips. "Told you not to do that because then I have to make it better, and only a little bit, like a sting."

"What do you want me to get?" she asked as she pulled away from him, watching him think about it.

"You'll see." He said as they saw a guy open up the shop and he ushered her in. Kozik started talking to the owner like they were old friends and introduced Happy and Casey to him. Happy started looking at the portfolio of the man and asked all kinds of questions about colors, lines and shading. When he was satisfied, he told the guy what he was getting and where, not missing the smirk from the man. He motioned for the trio to follow him to the back of the shop and had Casey put on lipstick and kiss some transfer paper a few times before asking Happy what color he wanted it in. "Blue!" Casey chimed in for him, "A deep blue if you can."

Kozik shook his head and nudged Happy in the shoulder, "You are one pussy whipped man." He said as Happy just nodded his head in agreeance to what his girl wanted. Taking off his shirt and sitting in the chair, the artist applied the transfer paper and began the tattoo, finishing in less than 30 minutes. Casey was thrilled with how it came out and kissed Happy. "Now, you're marked as mine, no matter where you go!"

"Your turn, get in the chair." He instructed her. Sitting down, Casey began to get a little scared, not knowing what she was getting or where. Happy worked with the artist drawing up something for a few minutes before the artist took it to place on transfer paper. Coming to her left side, Hap told her to lie on her side, then took his fingers and raised her dress up to her stomach, untied the string to her bikini bottoms, and took a seat in front of her, telling Kozik to go behind the curtain behind her. "You move from that spot man and I will lay you out." Happy said, pointing a finger at Kozik who put his arms up in defense. Happy tucked the strings between Casey's legs, causing her to shiver at his touch.

"Where Hap?" she asked. He pointed to her the area right at her hip bone and leaned down to kiss it. "Don't start something you can't finish baby." She smirked at him. Just then the artist came back and Happy helped him place it on her body exactly where he wanted it. After a few minutes, Casey felt the stinging of the needle and squeezed Hap's hands. "I thought it was just a little sting?" she asked, trying to be brave and not tear up.

"In a few minutes you will become numb to it." He told her as he stroked her hands with his thumb and watched the man do his magic. What felt like an eternity later, she was told she could stand up. Looing in the mirror, she smiled widely at the image. "You like it?" Hap asked, standing next to her and locking his eyes with hers in the mirror.

"I love it!" she said, staring at a single black happy face placed over her hip with the word "Always" surrounding the curve on top and "Forever" the curve on the bottom.

"Now we are both marked, your mine and I'm yours." He told her as he tied the strings to her bottoms back together for her. Throwing her arms around his neck, Casey beamed up at him. "I love you Happy Lowman." She said as she kissed him. Giving in, he whispered. "Love you more."

"Enough of that shit!" Kozik yelled from the other side of the curtain. "Let's see the ink!"

When they got back to the beach house, Happy and Casey stayed on the deck, out of the sun due to the recent tattoos, while Kozik walked up and down the beach, hitting on a new girl for the day. It was nice just lying there, listening to the waves. "I see why you find it so calming here." Happy told Casey as he squeezed her hand. She smiled, and looked over at him.

"So serene, so natural, you can think clearly here." She said smiling back at him. "So graduation is in 4 weeks babe, what's the plan? I know you have to have given it some thought. Break it to me here, were I'm already calm." She said as she took off her sunglasses and turned in the chair to look at him.

Happy sighed; he had been giving it some thought. "I was thinking I would start out on the west coast, up the PCH before heading north." He said as he turned to look at her. "Thinking about leaving a week after graduation, we could take a small drive together then you could catch a plane back home." Looking into her eyes, he saw a brief hint of sadness before she smiled her glorious smile at him. "Then we need to make the most of our time together before you go." She told him as she stood up, not letting his hand loose and tugged him with her back towards their room. "Let's start now."

Following her back to the room, Happy sat on the bed as he watched her pull her sundress off, leaving her standing there in nothing but the blue string bikini she had purchased for the trip that barely covered her up. Walking towards him, she lifted up the hem of his shirt and he raised his arms to help her take it off of him. Pushing him back on the bed, Casey started peppering his neck with kisses, working her way down towards his board shorts. In the meantime, Happy had untied her top, slinging it across the room and rubbing his thumbs across her hardening nipples.

Tugging on his shorts, Happy lifted his hips so Cas could pull them down and off. Looking back at him, she started stoking his length before lowering her head to lick the tip of his cock, before taking him all the way in and letting the tip reach the back of her throat. He placed his hand on her head, running his finger through her hair, enjoying every sensation she was making him feel. With his eyes closed and the swift motions of her tongue, it was only a matter of minutes before he was spilling his seed down her throat. Standing up and smiling at him, she pushed him back on the bed and held him close. Happy kissed her neck, making his way south when she took his face in hers and looked at him. "Just hold me Hap. That's what I'm going to miss the most." Those big blue eyes almost broke his heart. Kissing her softly, he rolled on his side and pulled her flush against him.

"We won't be apart forever baby, you know that." Happy whispered in her ear. Casey nodded. "You and I, this, its forever."

"I know Hap, but it doesn't make it easier." She replied, as she laced her fingers with his. "Let's just make the most of every day we have left before you leave."


End file.
